


Growing up

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: Blake and Adam growing up and meeting young instead of old.





	1. Chapter 1

The front door slammed as a shorter brown haired guy came strolling out. Blake who was pushing the lawn mower for Mrs. Levine watched as he walked to a car parked in the drive.  
Blake continued pushing the mower until the car pulled away.  
Blake who was listening to his headphones forgot about the guy.  
After a bit he headed to the shed to put away the items he had used to care for the lady's yard.  
When he was finished he walked up the steps and knocked politely at the door.  
Mrs. Levine came to the screen and pushed it open.  
Blake Shelton, that sure was quick, and it looks wonderful out here. Blake smiled and blushed.  
Thanks mam.  
She waved him inside to the table and handed him a glass of lemonade and some of her cookies she liked to make.  
Blake picked one up and gobbled it down quickly.  
She came back over with 30.00 in her hand. And handed it to him.  
Blake thank you for doing such a great job outside, my yard looks fantastic.  
Blake nodded, your welcome mam.  
He picked his last cookie up and walked to the door his money stuffed into his pocket.  
Blake my grandson is here for the summer his name is Adam, and I would love for you to meet him! He just left to run to the store for me. Adam is 16 and your a senior this time right? Blake smiled yes mam, and I think I saw him.  
Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow evening? That way you guys can meet? Yall are about the same age.  
Oh ugh, sure I can if you want me to!  
Wonderful she smiled at him.  
Now Blake, I will still need you to cut my grass each week if you dont mind?  
Yes mam, Blake said!  
Blake knew if he lost this yard he he lost 120 dollars a month and rhat was a lot of money! He was saving up for a trip to Nashville. He wanted to sing! Country music was what Blake lived for ans he just knew he could make it in the really world singing!  
Blake hopped on his bike and headed to his moms beauty shop in town. He passed Adam coming back from Mr. Anderson's market and waved to him.  
Adam nodded in his direction but really didn't seem all that friendly to Blake..  
Blake got off his bike and ran in the store. Hey momma!  
Blake! Son you sure are dirty!  
Blake laughed. Yea just finished mowing and weeding Mrs. LEVINES YARD.  
Dorothy nodded to him. Good!  
I'm hungry momma.  
I made us some peanut butter banana sandwiches in the back there in the fridge. Theres some milk too.  
Blake headed back to the fridge, and grabbed 2 and some milk. Thanks momma!  
Where are ya headed to Blake?  
Oh Mr Gregory's place, he needs some things done around the house said he would pay me 40.00 for a few hours. I'll see ya in a bit!  
Blake took off out the door to his bike.  
Dorothy shook her head. Sorry Myrtle now where was I?  
Blake pedaled fast to get to his next job.  
The evening flew by as Blake worked hard at Mr Gregory's house. When he finished up for the day he got paid his 40 in cash and he hugged Mr. Gregory's neck and took off on his bike to his house for dinner. Tonight was fried chicken mashed potatoes and some green beans! Blake hopped off his bike and carefully placed it inside the barn and ran to the house. Hey momma! Hey son. Go get cleaned up were about ready to eat. Blake came back a bit later and took a seat at the table. Him and his sister held their mommas hand as they said grace. Blake started heaping food on his plats as soon as the prayer was over. Well Blake how was your day? I made a total of 90.00 today momma! Good for you son! Indy? It was ok momma. I watched the Gail's kids while they went to the doctor. So I made a little money for the new dress I want to buy. Dorothy smiled and they all began talking. Momma, tomorrow Mrs. Levine wants me to come back over and have dinner. Her grandsons here for the summer and she said be needs some friends. Oh Adams here? Blake shook his head. Do you know him momma? She shook her head no. I remember when he was born, wasnt tol ong after you. Her son was here visiting with his wife and they brought their son Adam. He was a tiny thing brown hair and pales skin. Blake nodded listening. Well hes here an she wants up to meet. Absolutely, the Levines are very nice people son an di cant imagine Adam's any different than his family! Blake helped his momma and sister clear the table and then headed up to his room for the night. He was tired. He laid down with a mystery book he had bought a few weeks back and turned the lamp down low. His mind turning back to the quiet grandson of mrs Levine. Huh well tomorrow he would get to meet Adam and see what he thought of Blake's hometown. Afterall Blake didnt know much about California other than it was a huge city! Blake dozed off thinking about the buildings and people Adam must see. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam woke up to his Grandma knocking on his door.  
Adam? Son? Wake up. I have breakfast ready. Were having pancakes, eggs and some bacon.  
Adam opened his eyes an looked around. Oh yea he wasnt in LA at the moment he was still in bumfuck nowhere. br /> His mom and dad thought he needed a change of scenery over the summer and had sent him to Oklahoma, to spend time with his grandma and see where she lives.. Great. Adam swung his legs over the bed and got up walking to the shower. He walked in stripped and stepped inside. His grandma came back in. Adam son, remember Blake is coming over this evening for dinner I couldnt remember if I told you or not. Adam yelled out ok grandma.. Adam hurried through his shower. Blake? He really didnt feel one way or another about the country guy. He dressed quickly and came down the stairs to see his grandma fixing the table. He offered to help her and they sat down for some food, and chatting about everything from California to school. Adam? Yes grandma? I want you to have the best summer you can have! What would you like to do? Adam sat staring at his empty plate. The truth was Adam was into music. He was very smart or so all his teachers kept telling him. I like to hike and explore. I love music grandma! She smiled a big smile at Adam. Blake is too honey. He is saving money to go to Nashville that why hes working so hard this summer. It's his last year in school he will be a senior and then he wants to be a country singer. Adam got an idea. Grandma, does Blake have any music instruments or a band? I'm not sure Adam, he plays on the football team here for the high school. But his family isnt really wealthy. But he is the nicest young man you'll ever meet. He has a sweet little girlfriend, I think her name is Charlotte. Adam listened to his Grandma talk about Blake quietly. Adam couldnt get a girl within 10 feet of him. He had his friends Jessie, james, PJ and Mike they were part of his band back home in LA. Grandma do you have Blake's number? Maybe he has some instruments I can play with? Sure Adam she beamed at him. Let me go get it. She came back shortly and handed the number to Adam. Blake is such a sweet young man, I'm glad you guys are going to be friends! Adam went upstairs to use the phone in his room. He dialed the phone number and waited it rang 5 times an dhe was just about to hang up when a guy answered. Hello? Adam stuttered at first, ugh ye yes I was calling to speak with Blake please? Blake wondered who this was on the other line he wasnt expecting a call from anyone and he didnt recognize the guys voice. This is Blake. Hi Blake, ugh you dont know me. This is Adam, Adam Levine.. Oh heyya Adam! How are ya? Adam begin to relax right away. When he heard the chill vibe that Blake brought to his tone of voice. I'm good. Ugh so my grandma was telling me that you like music and well I was going to see if you had any instruments to use and maybe we could hang out? Blake listened to Adam spewing all the words and laughed deeply. Adam look ya dont have to be nervous with me. But I have to be honest with ya. Well, I have a second hand guitar, and a fiddle that's about it. I use the school's instruments sometimes. I dont know if your grandma told ya but I'm saving all my money to head to Nashville when I graduate high school this time. Adam listened to Blake's thick accent. Yea she told me you were. That's pretty cool! I cant wait until I graduate myself. My friends an di have a band it's called Kara's Flowers. Wow, Blake said. So you guys play gigs? What kinda music do ya play? Yea, sometimes we do, we play pop and classics. I brought my guitar and I've been working on my music but it would be nice to have a set of drums. Blake listened to him. Well, Adam I tell ya what. My mom cuts the principal's wifes hair and there all friends. Let me see if they will let us go to the school and use their instruments! Really Adam said his voice lighting up!? Sure Bakke said. I will get my momma to ask them. But I have to go to work in a bit I have 2 yards to cut then we can meet up in town? Adam nodded like Blake could see him throught the phone. Yea that's great. Thanks Blake! Blake said oh and I dont have a car yet. I've been building and working on a truck but it's not quite ready yet. Oh I'm almost 16 and I have a car I can pick you up? Hey yea then let's just meet at my place then, that way I can shower all the sweet and grass off of me before we head out. Are we still eatin at your grandma's places tonight? Yea! Shes making a pot roast! Oh that sounds good. I'm having peanut butter and jelly at lunch today. Ok Adam I gotta run, works calling! Oh and dont forget your guitar! Ok will do, thanks again Blake I'll see you in a few hours! Adam hung the phone up smiling. He felt better after speaking to Blake. He wanderd downstairs to his grandma and told her about going to the school! Wow, that's nice! I'm glad you guys are making friends. Blake is so nice! Im going to some friends in a bit but how about you and I make some cookies for you to take to Balkes to eat? Adam nodded at his grandma. Yea! Chocolate chip? Sure thing she said! Blake made it through both his jobs in record time. He pocketed his 86 dollars. Mrs Jenkins had given him a 6.00 tip for being quick and doing such a great job on his grass. Blake hurried in to shower with 20 minutes before Adam was supposed to be there, he hadn't even had time to eat his peanut butter an djelly sandwiches today he was in such a hurry. Fishing through his drawers he found an old george strait tee shirt that was black and a pair of Jean's. He was just putting his boots on when he doorbell rang. He slid the 2nd on on and hurried to answer. Ugh hey, Adam said with a half wave, his other hand full. Blake smiled and pushed the old screen door open further for Adam to walk inside. Adam took a step in and saw that the floors were older hardwood, and older furniture with what looked like homemade quilts on the backs of them. He looked around and saw that Blake was watching him. Ugh, Blake said scratching the back of his neck, so my house isnt as new as your granmas and yea.. Adam looked at Blake and stepped forward, hey its a nice place Blake! Blake looked up and smiled at him. Thanks Adam. So it's nice to meetcha! Adam beamed looking at him. There was something so kind looking into Blake's eyes. He was a nice guy Adam could tell. Hey my grandma and I baked these for us for the afternoons until dinner and she made a pound cake to go with the pot roast! She said dinner will be ready about 6. Blake took the bag and saw it was his favorite Chocolate chip cookies!! Oh wow! This is awesome! Thanks Adam!! I'll thank your grandma when we get there this evening. Come on let's go get some milk! They strolled into the kitchen and sat down Blake grabbed to cups and some milk and poured it into both cups. Ya want your cookies warmed? Adam nodded his head. Blake turned on the microwave and heated them up quickly. He place them on the table and they both started to munch on them. So Adam tell me about you? Adam told him. Well I'm almost 16 and I love music. My family is Jewish. Were originally from California. My dad has a clothing line, and I have an older brother. I attend a private school.. Blake nodded. Well I'm graduating this coming year.. I'm wanting to head to Nashville pick up an agent and get signed. I want to sing! I've been writing a few songs but I.. i dont know. I'm goin in the 12th grade, i dont wanna go to college. I play football. And oh i have a girlfriend sort of her name is Charlotte. She has attached herself to me. Adam listened intently to Blake. You got a girlfriend? Adam looked up at Blake. Ugh no.. not at the moment. Blake just nodded his head. It's cool. To be honest this is my first one and I'm almost 18! Adam looked surprised at Blake's announcement. They had finished the cookies so Blake suggested they head out. Adam lead the way to his car and they hopped in. So how do I get there? Blake explained and soon they were off to Blake's school. Adam pulled into the parking lot and stopped. Hey your a pretty decent driver! Hey thanks! Adam and Blake hopped out of the car and Blake got the key Mr John had left in the box at the front walk for him. They let themselves into the school and locked the door behind themselves. Ok so let's head to the music room, it's this way. Adam followed Blake into the music room. Hey man this place is pretty nice! There was a piano, guitars, a set of drums and other musical instruments as well as an electric guitar. Adam went and sat down at the drums. Hey what can you play Blake? Blake answered, well I like some Lynard skynyrd classic rock but countrys my thing. Adam nodded, hey how about some simple man? Yea. They both worked it out and started playing. Adam was into it when Blake looked over. He absolutely played the hell outta the drums. Blake was all smiles when the little guy finished. Hey man your good! Real good! Adam's face blushed a bright red at the compliment from Blake. Thanks Blake. Me and my band we play everything. Adam hopped up and grabbed a guitar and he and Blake played until it was almost dark. Adam jumped up, Blake we've got to go. Grandmas going to be waiting dinner on us. Blake jumped up and they placed the items they had used away and ran out of the school locking it behind them. Adam jumped in the seat and fired the car up and off they drove. They arrived at the house and jumped out of the car. Adam bounded up the stairs and into the house. Grandma? Hey Adam, come on in! I was waiting on you. Adam and Blake came into he room and quickly sat down. Blake started apologizing. Mrs Levine, were so sorry we were playing music at the school and we lost complete track of time mam! Boys it's ok! Let's eat. Blake picked a dish of rice up and dumped it on his plate. His stomach growled loud and clear in the room. Adam laughed. Hungry? Blake blushed, well all i had today was some cookies! And man they were so good!! Mrs levine thanked him and passed the sweet young man the roast. Well Blake son you eat as much roast and vegetables as you can. And I have some black eyed peas from the garden and I fixed homemade pecan pie for dessert! Blake laughed, oh this is like sunday dinner for me! He began piling his plate up high. Adam watched as Blake started eating. He had never been hungry in his life. His family believed in always feeding and cooking an stuffing him with food! He just couldnt gain weight! They all ate and talked until it was well past 8pm. Blake helped carry all the dishes in the sink and he and Adam washed the kitchen up. Blake hugged Mrs Levine tight. Thanks mam this was the best dinner I've had in a long time! She smiled and hugged Blake tighter. Well son you can just call me grandma! You and Adam are going to be fast friends I can tell already! Adam hugged his Grandma and he and Blake took off upstairs to chat and hang out. Adam had brought his nintendo from LA and was showing Blake how to play super mario 3 when the phone rang. Adam answered and handed the phone to Blake. Hello? Hey Blake! I was a little worried son! Are you on your way home? Hey momma! I'm sorry when Adam and i finished dinner we were playing his Nintendo and we lost track of time. Oh ok! Son do you want me to come and get you. I dont want you walking home tonight I saw your bike was here. Oh! Ugh I'll walk momma. Adam shook his head no at him. Just stay here? Blake spoke into the phone momma I'm just gonna stay here tonight if thats ok? I dont gave any work tomorrow and Adam and me are hanging out. There was silence on the other end, then ok son that's fine. I'll see ya tomorrow. Have fun! Blake pumped his fist, yes! Ok where were we, he said to Adam? Adam and him crawled onto the bed and sat playing SM3 well into the night. They both fell asleep with the game still going. Blake woke first the following morning. He was covered in a small body that had star fished across him during the night. He smiled and laughed. He shook Adams arm. Hey Adam? Huhm? Hey wake up! Adam popped an eye open and saw he was stretched across Blake. He sat up. Hey sorry man! Blake laughed at him. Hey its cool! You think Grandma will have some food ready? Adam laughed jumping up. Yep! Pancakes, eggs and bacon! They both jumped up heading to the bathrooms then down to breakfast! End of chapter 2. Have a good 4th of July-


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Adam spent their days having fun. They played in the river by Blake's places, down on the lake, in the boat that he and Adam had started working on, they played Nintendo, and even wrote a song together. They thought it was cool and it had a catchy beat.  
The summer flew by. Both the guys were tanned and happy. Blake had invited Adam out with his friends a few weeks ago and even though Adam was nervous about meeting Blake's buddies, he didnt have a lot of friends himself, they had had a great time. They did a bonfire and swam the night away! Adam was having a great time and hadn't given home much thought. Blake anawered the phone hello? Hey you want to play some Nintendo tonight? Blake had just walked in and had to shower for his date. Charlotte had told him he had been a bad boyfriend almost all summer and it was time they had went out. Blake had spent almost the entire summer hanging out with Adam and his buddies. Adam had just become one of them! Hello? Blake came back around and realized Adam had ask him a question. Oh hey man! Sorry about that was thinkin. Look I have a date tonight. Adam sat on the phone quietly, oh oh.. ok its fine dont worry about it, I'm just going to hang out here. Hey you wanna hang out with Trace and the boys tonite? If so I'll call em and have em meetcha. Adam laughed, no I'm cool man just gonna stay here. Adam felt strange but didnt say anything. Blake laughed on the other line, how about we do a movie tomorrow night? They've got the new Marvel comin out. I'll even pay! Adam agreed to Blake's movie suggestion. Yea, ok but if you want to spend time with well you know, your other friends it's fine man. I'll be leaving in a few days anyway. Wait what? Blake interrupted him on the other line. Yea, my school starts back in a week. So I have to head back to get my stuff ready for my 10th grade. Adam, I didnt realize you were headin back so soon! I.. Hey it's fine, maybe I can come back and we can work on some more music soon and the boat! Anyway, look go hang out with your girl and I'll see you tomorrow. Blake listened to the dial tone on the other line, Adam had hung up. Blake sat quietly thinking about the best summer he had ever had! It really sucked Adam wasnt going to the same school as him and he was leaving too! Maybe he could see if, they could arrange him comin back for the holidays for a bit! He felt like he had known Adam for years not just a couple of weeks. Besides they needed to work on their music and finish the boat they had been fixin up! Blake called Charlotte and canceled their date. Hey I'm sorry Charlotte but something has come up and I cant make it tonight. But let's plan for next week. Charlotte hung up on him halfway through saying next Saturday.. Oh well whatever Blake thought. He walked to the front room his momma was in there wokring on a friends hair. Momma, i'm headin to Adam's. Blake I thought you had a date tonight with Charlotte? I canceled it, Adam's leaving in a few days to head back home to LA and were gonna play Nintendo tonight. Oh Dorothy said. That's fine son You staying over there? I dont want you riding your bike late at night!. Blake shrugged yes mam. Ok you boys have a good time. And let's make sure we have Adam over son before he leaves. Blake nodded and said maybe for some lemonade? Dorothy laughed. Ok son I'll make some lady fingers and lemonade for you boys tomorrow. Ok! Blake hurried to his bike. Adam didnt know he was comin but he didnt care. He peddled quickly up the hill and then straight to Adam's grandmother's house. He arrived half an hour later sweat pouring off of him. He knocked on the door and Mrs Levine came. Heyya Blake, oh my you are sweating, come on in! Hi, I came ta see Adam. Sure son come on in, I believe hes in his room right now, I'll get you some tea. Blake bounded up the stairs and walked inside the doorway. He saw Adam stretched out on the bed eyes on his tv screen music going into he background. Hey! Blake? What are you doing here man? Well I had forgotten you were leaving in a few days it doenst feel like it's been a long time since you arrived and well I wanted to come and hang out with ya! Adam smiled a shy smile. He thanks Blake. You wanna play? What, ugh yea!! Blake threw himself on Adam's bed and they played the rest of the night. The days flew by and it was time for Adam to head back to California. Blake was bummed his buddy was leavin.. Man Adam! I hate your leaving man. Adam nodded to him.. Blake spoke, so you think you will get to come back soon? I dont know, Blake. My mom may let me come back on Holiday break but it will probably be next summer.. Hey maybe you can come visit me! Your going to be graduating and all! Blake shook his head. Adam I dont, ugh well I cant afford to fly to California.. But, my truck should be up and running soon! Maybe we can meet somewhere?! Adam looked down.. sure maybe Blake, well I will miss you and your stupid crap! And all your buddies! Blake laughed me too. Blake reached over pulling Adam into a big hug. Thanks for being so cool Adam. Let's keep in touch well work it out ok! We can email when I'm back in school and maybe even call every now an then! Adam smiled sure Blake! They parted ways at Adam's grandmas car. She was taking him to the airport. Blake honey, I'll see you next week, dont be a stranger just because my grandsons headin back to the big city! Blake nodded and got on his bike with 1 final wave he rode towards home. Adam watched as he rode away. His grandma and him chatted ont he way to the airport. How about you come on back down for the holidays? Maybe Grandma, I dont really get to choose a whole lot ya know. Well will see. Blake is an awesome young man. I hope he goes far in the music business! Hes tough. Adam nodded to her. They arrived shortly at the airport and Adam boarded the flight, after hugging his Grandma with tears in his eyes. Grandma, I've had the best trip this summer I've ever had! She hugged him harder. I'm so glad Adam, so glad! I'll see you again soon son! She watched him go up and up in the airplane and left in her car. Her world was back to being so quiet with Adam and Blake there making noise talking and laughing she felt young again, but now Adam was gone and she bet Blake would be back to his busy lifestyle.. she headed to her lonely home.. Blake was back to working every day harder than ever, he went around town offering to work for basically nothing for stuff to do to make some quick money. He not only wanted to go to Nashville but now he wanted to go to visit Adam! School started back and between it, football, and work he was busy. He emailed Adam from school on the school computers when he got a chance since he didnt have 1 at home himself. And he had made it a point to go and hang out with Grandma Levine! When he got out of football he biked over to her house that day. He knocked on the foor and she came and opened the door looking tired. Hi Blake she beamed! I'm so happy you came by! He stepped in and smelled the chicken soup she was cooking. Umm somethin smells mighty good! She laughed. She could always count on Blake to come and eat with her! Come on in. They walked to the kitchen and she fixed them some food. How's school? It's good times passing by. I'll be glad to get out and start my life soon! She nodded, still want to sing right? Oh yea! They talked and the conversation turned to Adam. Blake said, I spoke to em earlier today hes good. I talked on email. Said he and his band were playing little concerts all over and he was having a good year in 10th grade. But was dealing with some bullies.. She nodded Adam is small for his age. Blake and her finished their chicken soups and he helped her clean up. Then they walked outside the weather was turning cold. Blake what are your plans for the holidays? Oh, well maam I'm going to work until then chopping firewood and this and that. Then were doin Christmas! She smiled at his enthusiasm. How about you Grandma Levine? Well Adam's parents wont let him come here so I think I'm going to head to California. Blake I was, wondering if you may want to accompany an old lady? Really?? I.. all the way to California? Oh I dont have the money mam. I'm sorry and I.. well i cant ask momma... No Blake, I will pay for us to go. It's my gift to Adam. He and you are best friends and truth is I'm lonely here.. Blake frowned. Yes I would love to.. I'll.. I.. can ask momma, if I can come!! Blake was all excited on his way out of Grandma Levines house he hugged her tightly several times then left to hop on his bike and head to the house. Momma!! Dorothy had already gotten ready for bed that night and came out of her room. Blake son what's wrong!? Momma Grandma Levine, wants to know if I want to come to California in the Christmas break? She is going to take me to see Adam and to see California! Dorothy smiled at Blake's enthusiasm over the trip. Son if you wan to spend your holiday with the Levines I dont have a problem with that at all. Did she say when she would be leaving? She just said I could go with her and shes going to pay for it! Momma I didnt know how you would feel about that.. I dont.. Dorothy smiled, Son she came and ask me a week ago if you could go with her and I told her she needed to speak with you on that matter. Your almost grown now Blake. Blake lunged for his momma. Thanks thank you!! Your welcome son. I think you will have a wonderful time visiting the area and of course seeing Adam too! Blake ran up the stairs. He was so excited he ran back down. Momma! Can I make a long distance call? I want to tell Adam I'm coming to see him! Sure Blake keep it short son ok? Maybe 5 minutes or so. Blake thought it must be my birthday I'm so lucky today! He ran back up the stairs, just as the house phone rang. Hello? He was impatient to hang the phone up and call his best friend. Blake? Adam!!! Omg I was just about to call you!! Did ya hear I get ta come ta visit you in the big city!! Adam laughed. Yea man! Cant wait for you to meet Jesse james and Pj and Mike!! Blake and him talked and talked until Blake realized they had been on the phone an hour. Oh man your Bill's gonna be crazy high! I need to hang up! Oh it's fine Blake, we have a calling package on my dads line. Oh. Huh ok! They chatted a bit longer talking about the trip then hung up. Blake was still excited and bouncing around he couldnt wait for a month to pass so he could go on his trip! The next morning Adam was on the phone talking to Jesse. Man I cant wait for you to meet Blake! We even wrote a song together and oh we also, Adam! Jesse interrupted him. What? Hey I get it your excited about your friend coming in but damn dude you havent shut up for the entire time we've been on the phone! Oh ugh, sorry Jesse! Anyway, ugh so we going to chill later today? Oh yea sure man. Adam hung the phone up and went to his music room to think. Blake worked hard for the next few weeks. He researched Hanukah and Jewish traditions gorft etc. Blake had save money for the trip chopping firewood and stacking it, and at the local movie place cleaning the floors. He had found the perfect gift for Adam! He had been walking by the local pawn shop and saw someone had pawned a 1955 F electric Guitar. He had worked hard to pay for it and knew Adam would love it! When the time came for he and Grandma Levine to leave his momma drove them both to the small airport. Blake was a bit scared he had never even been on a plane. Grandma Levine smiled and patted his shoulders, hey it's ok well be there in short order son! Momma kissed Blake's cheek and hugged him close, Blake you have a good time with the Levines! I'll see ya when you get home son. Blake hugged her tightly then he and Grandma Levine walked onto the plane and she showed him where to sit. Blake had brought his gift for Adam on the plan and stored it in the overhead compartment not wanting it to get lost. He just knew Adam was gonna love it! They listened to the flight attendant and then 5 minutes later they were in the sky. Blake had the window seat and watched as they climbed higher and higher into the clouds. Man this is soooo cool! Grandma Levine smiled and watched him. They flew for 4 hours then arrived at the airport. They waited until they were told they could disembark, and Blake helped Grandma Levine up and off the plane. He got his bag and his gift for Adam and they hurried to the exit. They walked out and down the ramp to the doors and stepped out to see Adam was waiting on them. He spotted the short guy hanging by the carousel for the luggage. Adam! Blake, Grandma! They all hugged and started talking. After a quick catch up Blake helped get the rest of their luggage and they all walked towards the door. Blake saw huge buildings outside and people were everywhere. Wow this is huge and man theres a ton of people! Adam laughed. Oh yea I forgot you've never been to a big city right! Blake blushed red. Nah! But this is neat. They loaded up in Adam's car and headed towards his house. His parents had insisted that they stay with them for the trip. Blake had never seen so much traffic in his entire life he watched as Adam drove them through it. Wow! So many cars. Right! Adam smiled at him. Blake was a country guy that's for sure! Adam pulled up to a huge home with a black wrought iron gate and fence and buzzed in. The gates opened and they drove the car inside the gates Blake noticed them closing behind him. Blake looked ahead and saw a huge building. So Blake this is my house. Your house? Wow! Really!! Yep. Come on well park and then I'll give you the tour. Adam and Blake helped Grandma Levine out and a butler came out to help grab the bags and other things they needed to take inside. Blake watched as his gift for Adam went inside the house. Blake walked in, his jean clad legs and booted feet clicking on the marble floors. He looked around inside the house. Wow Adam your house is really nice. He looked around and saw a lady coming towards them. Hi you must be Blake Shelton. We've heard all about you! It's nice to meet you. Blake smiled and shook her hand. Yes mam I'm.. I'm Blake. My dad will be home later maybe for dinner he works a lot. Granma Levine rejoined them then. Well Adam how about some lunch? Then we can give Blame a tour? Blake you need to call your mom! Blake's stomach rumbled just then. Yes ma'am! Ugh Adam, can I use your phone? My momma gave me some money so I could call home. He took his wallet out. Blake! No way man just use this phone in my dad office. It's free ok! Blake nodded ok. I'll be right back. Blake called his momma at her shop and told her all about the house and the airplane and everything. Dorothy smiled and listened. She knew the Levines were very wealthy people. But she also knew they were very nice and would not harm Blake. But Blake had no clue how rich they were obviously. Son just have a great time! I will see you very soon! Thanks again momma, I love you! Love you too son. Blake rejoined Mrs Levine and Adam. Ok Blake were taking you to a restaurant close by come on! Its Greek you'll love it! They loaded up in Adam's car and headed to the local place. Grandma chatting with them the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake walked through the museum looking at all the huge dinosaurs hanging from the ceiling. Adam was beside him telling him all about the T-rex, Adam was so smart when it came to facts and information.  
Grandma Levine was listening intently to Adam telling about how the dinosaurs had become extinct and all the theories surrounding them.  
Laughing Blake and Adam wandered on to the next exhibit of the arts. Grandma levine in the middle of them. The 3 had become the 3 musketeers doing everything together!  
When they had wandered for hours inside, they decided to head to a local restaurant, Adam wanted to show Blake. It was Greek and Blake had never had that type of food before.  
Blake saw the prices on the menu and looked around.. ugh Adam this is a little more than I can afford..  
Blake it's cool were paying for it! This trip is our treat. Now I'm going to order you the lamb.  
They ate quietly speaking occasionally about how good everything was.  
When they finished they had a great greek dessert then headed to the park Adam wanted to show Grandma and Blake.  
When they arrived, Adam took then to the side to listen to the buskers play music. This is why i wanted you to come here. I wanted you to hear all the different people sing, some are really good!  
Grandma sat tapping her foot to the jazz blues.  
The boys sat intently watching the guy play his music. She watched the boys watching them  
These 2 she thought to herself, they are so the same but different!  
They stayed the rest of the afternoon until Grandma said she had to be getting home she was meeting friends and the boys needed to go and get ready to see their friends tonight.  
Blake was meeting the guys tonight and Adam couldnt wait!  
They headed back to the house.  
Later that evening Adam ordered pizza and he and Blake sat in his music room talking to Pj, Mike, Jesse and James. Everyone was having a great time talking about music and picking guitars and playing the drums.  
Blake sang a song called the beaches of Cheyenne that none of them had heard of but everyone fell in love with right away!  
Then Adam sang with his band a song they had written called she will be loved and when he was finished singing, Blake stood up clapping and hollering like a moron when they were finished!  
Adam's face was red. The guys ate up the clapping standing and bowing.  
Man that was aweosme guys!! Yall are amazing!  
Everyone talked and had a great time until they fell asleep.  
Blake got hisself up the next morning and found Grandma Levine in the kitchen making coffee.  
Mornin Blake, how are you?  
I'm good!  
Good she smiled sweetly.  
What can I get you?  
Well I need some wrappin paper and a bow for my gift for Adam. Could you take me somewhere so I can get some?  
Absolutely! Well we go later today. Adam has a dental appointment according to his mom and his nanny.  
Nanny?  
Yes, Adam has a lady that comes in and makes sure Adam's taken care of when his parents are busy Blake  
Oh.. Blake thought on this for a few moments. I understand. His mind turning over this fact, Adam had never mentioned that to him before.  
Blake, Adam's mom and dad are both pretty important, and stay fairly busy so he is left alone frequently, and needs someone to make sure he does what he needs to do and gets where he needs to go on time. Blake sat thinking this over. I understand, understanding more now than ever about the way Adam was when they first meet. Blake went and hung out with Adam until it was time for him to head out to his appointment. He wanted Blake to go but, Blake declined smiling saying he was goin shopping. Adam nodded at him. Oh ok, well you guys have fun. I'll be back in about 2 hours, ok? Then we will chill! Blake and Adam's Grandma headed out to the store to finish their shopping. Blake found a beautiful silk scarf and bought it for his momma. Then found a cool piece of jewelry for Adam's Grandma. When he finished he found some great wrappin paper He meet back with Grandma Levine an hour later and they wound their way through the store and out the front door to the parking lot. Did you finish up Blake? If not we can go somewhere else? No mam, I'm good I finished it all up already. But thanks! They came back to the house as Adam and his nanny came through the back. Hi Rosa, Blake said. Hi Blake, she smiled and waved at him. Ok guys you have a good evening I'm going out with friends if you guys need anything, just call me. Have a good evening! Have a good night Grandma, thanks again Blake said. Night Grandma, see you later! Hey Blake wanna go and check out the bands tonight with the guys downtown? Yea man, Sounds like a plan. The boys headed down to the pony club and went in the front door with Mike Pj Jesse and James. By the end of the night they had heard multiple bands and all of them had a great time. You guys coming back with us. Adam said? Yea man! They all huddled into their cars and went back to Adam's basement talking about the night! When the morning came Adam was curled up near Blake his feet slung on Blake's stomach. Blake umphed and opened his eyes when something kicked him in his belly. He saw Adam had turned over and was stretched across him. Blake shoved Adam's legs off of him and heard Adam make a slight noise. Blake sat up and watched Adam since he was turned now to face him. He saw Adam was moaning like he was having a nightmare. Then he kicked his feet out again. Huh.. then he heard Adam say no, no more leave me alone! Blake had heard enough and saw he was in distress in his dream he was having. He leaned over Adam's body and tapped his shoulder. Hey Ads? Hey man you ok? Adam! Adam opned an eye and when he realized Blake was there smiled at him. Oh morning Blake. You need something? Blake didnt know whether to say anything or not. But then his mouth opened and it popped out. Ugh Adam, you were upset in your dream so I ugh, I woke ya up.. are ya ok now? Adam turned a bright red. And shook his head harder yea, um I'm fine thanks man! Adam turned and rolled over, everyone else was still asleep. Blake laid down near Adam and tapped his shoulder. ADAM? Is something going on with you at school? Adam's face broke then.. Look Blake I'm small, smaller than normal for my age ok! And well sometimes people pick on me.. not you know all the time but yea.. Blake felt himself getting angry right then. He sat up quickly. The hell do you mean these people pick on ya Adam? That's bs! I'll take care of these people. Take me to em! Blake, no! That will just make it worse besides you wont be here when school starts back. Blake's mind was turning then he knew exactly what he was going to do! He was going to talk to the guys and have them tell Blake what was going on! That bs wasnt flyin with Blake! When the guys woke up and Adam went upstairs to get some food for them, Blake spoke to Mike. Hey man what's up with Adam being picked on at school? Mike looked at him then dropped his head. Blake truth is it's been goin on for a while now. We've got 2 years and were all out, then were going to see where life takes us. But the truth is this.. Those guys at school they call Adam names push and shove him but they have never hurt him. Why dont you guys stand up for your friend. In Oklahoma we dotn do that crap! Pj butted in. Hey man we tried then they started messing with us too. They make fun of Adam's voice his face his looks.. then they started messing with us too. Huh.. Where do these guys hang out? Well usually down at the park. But. I mean I dont know. Let's go there today I'll take care of their crap for them! Blake man I dont know about all that. Look nobody's messin with my friends are we clear?! They all agreed. Adam came back with Breakfast then they all got dressed and wondered down to the local park. Blake saw the guys they were talking about and they saw them coming too. Blake laughed these guys? Yea that's them Pj said. Adam was standing beside Blake and Mike. They all walked towards the water at the park. And Blake saw the group had seen them and started walking towards them. Hey fag! Adam whirled around to see them and clinched his fists. Blake looked up and saw the other group had fanned out. I see your recruiting other guys too. The ring leader Brian said. He looked at Blake. Hey man you might want to get some new friends these guys are faggots! Blake felt his temper rising up. He knew what that word meant. He might live in a small town but he sure as hell knew what the word faggot meant. Hey man Blake said. None of us are gay, and it's none of your business anyway! Were just chilling were going to write some music. Man shut up look your just like them! Blake clenched his fists and stepped up to the other guys. Look man you need to back off Balke said. These are my friends. Brian stepped forward almost 6'6, who are you talking to string bean? Blake smiled at him. Well I'm talking to you moron! The group behind Blake snickered. Man we ought to whoop your country ass! That's what we should do! Yea Blake said, well I tell ya what go ahead an try it! Cause I ain't backing down, your gonna leave me and ma buddies alone. Boy who the hell is this, and who does he think he is the other guys said. I'm Blake, Blake shleton and I tell ya what, I'll whoop your asses if your mean to my friends! The other guys stepped forward and Brian threw a quick jab at Blake. Blake laughed jerked the other guys arm towards himself and pulled it around his back saying now look here I'm gonna break your arm if ya do that again. I will promise you that! Pj jerked the other guy and Jesse James snapped Adam jumped on the other one when the other guys were screaming for them to stop they let them go. Blake had wrenched the other guys arms up and back still. Now I'm gonna tell yall what. I'm a letcha go today but next time I hear of ya messin with my friends I wont letcha go. Are we clear? They all nodded and Blake wrestled the other guys arm again, I didnt hear ya? Yes, ok damnit well leave them alone. Great he shoved the guy down and watched them all run away. Adam grabbed Blake and hugged him close. The others patting Blake's back and ruffling his hair. Thanks man! They walked around the park for a bit then went back to Adams place. They had a dinner this evening and needed to do a few things with Adam's family before it started. Adam and Blake walked in the front door Adam still talking about the beat down the other guys took! Man Blake that was so cool thanks again!! Blake just laughed, hey man I cant have ya getting beat up man, ya should have said something before hand man!! Adam looked at Blake and smiled shaking his head, he shoved Blake's arm yea maybe.. thanks Blake! Blake and Adam got dressed Blake in dark colored Jean's, boots a sky blue polo shirt. Adam came downstairs wearing a pair of slacks and a dark green shirt with a sweater. Grandma levine came in wearing a beautiful dress. Hi boys! Blake smiled as Adam hugged his grandma, you look very nice! The guys each took one of her arms and escorted her into the dining room with lots of others around her watching them enter. Evening boys, Adam's mom Patsy said. She eyed Blake with his boots on he was very tall if she guess probably 6'6.. Adam was so short coming in at 5'8 she smiled to herself and pondered if her son didn't have a slight crush on the cowboy. All he had talked about for months was Blake this and that.. well she thought to herself, I'm guessing time will tell. So Blake, are you heading to college I hear your a senior? No maam, I'm gonna make a career out of music. Pasty saw Blake was very very serious and she felt he was definitely determined to make it in his career. So Blake, your going to do Country music, have you written anything to try and sell? Yes mam, I have. Adam interrupted Blake. Mom he is very good and his song he wrote it's called Austin. Oh really Blake? What is the song about, and what made you choose the name Austin? Blake who looked put on the spot, stuttered for a second. Ughh well it's about a girl and a guy and they're having problems and it's just a name I choose ya know for the city etc. I think you should sing it for us Blake, Patsy said! Oh well, ugh no maam I'm good. But thank ya maam. Pastry smiled at his shyness. She had already heard about him taking care of Adam today at the park. He had put a stop to the littl punks that had been bothering her baby. He may be shy about his music but he was a man to stand up for Adam! Well ok Blake next time. Blake inclined his head. He and Adam walked on into the dining area to mingle with other people. Patsy watched as they walked side by side. Fred tapped her shoulder. Hey you with me? Yep, just watching our son and his friend. The pair watched as the other 2 circled around the room and smiled as they started talking to one another. Well Adam sure is enamored with his friend huh? Yes, it seems that way doesn't it? Well I heard about the park. Smiling Patsy nodded, yes I heard about that. Blake's a great kid almost man. I sure hope his dreams come true. Adam and Blake ate dinner at the table and chatted with the guests in an early Holiday party. Blake elbowed Adam and inclined his head to the door. They excused themselves and headed to Afams room. They flung themselves on the bed and turned the remote on for the tv and watched some music videos. Adam I'm roofing a house when I get home, then, I'm gonna work on some more songs. Ya think you will be able to make it back there soon? Yea mom told me maybe this summer! What are your plans? Well when I graduate I'm gonna drive to Nashville and stay in a hotel and take my tape and let them listen to to me sing so I wanna write some new stuff. Adam nodded. I cant wait for me and my band to graduate then I'm moving on!! They chatted further into the night and fell asleep side by side. The next morning the 2 headed out to see the sites together. They came back in later in the day and hung out with Grandma. The day passed until it was time for Christmas and Blake pulled out Adam's gift he had bought him. Blake and Adam went downstairs that morning and Adams parents had some gifts sitting out, since they were Jewish they had been celebrating for a while now, but since Blake was with them they choose to do a Christmas morning gift giving with him. Blake sat down on the couch and watched as the family around him talked and laughed together Adam had gifts to open but his eye was on the big one Blake had sat down in front of him. Blake watched a little nervous now that everyone was watching his gift being ripped into by his best friend. He was scared they would say something since it was used.. Adam opened the guitar case to find his awesome new electric F guitar. His face lit up! Blake!! Omg man its aweosme!! I love it! Adam started strumming the cords with his fingers. Everyone turned to see Blake's red face. Blake laughed a nervous laugh. I was lookin for ya somethin and I passed the pawn shop back home and i found this! I knew you had wanted one this summer and.. yea i wasnt sure if you would want it lr not of if maybe you had already gotten one?? I mean I know its used.. Adam stood up and threw his arms around Blake and thanked him again. Nah man i don't have it and, I love it, and who caresznits great! Blake smiled with a bit of embarrassment but also excitement that his gift was loved! Everyone began opening gifts and laughing together. Adam had bought Blake a tee shirt with Garth brooks on the front and given him a pair of tickets to his concert. Hey I know your a huge fan so I figured you would love these! Blake whacked Adam on the back and hugged his shoulder. Thanks! I love em! Pasty had gotten Blake a pair of new Cowboy boots while out with Adam they were made of alligator. Blake ohhed ahhd at them. He knew they were very expensive but they were awesome!! Thanks guys! Grandma Levine loved her necklace Blake had picked out and had him put it on for her. She looked great! After a bit they were served hot chocolate and moved to the breakfast table. Adam had recieved several new Nintendo games and he and Blake disappeared with their loot to Adam's bedroom for the day. The week passed quickly Adam and Blake doing all kind of cool stuff until it was time for his flight back to Oklahoma. Blake was packing his things when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned to see a quiet Adam standing just inside. Ugh so I guess it's time for you to go huh? Blake nodded and zipped his bag shut. Yea, but we will definitely hang out when you come in the summer time! Adam half smiled at him. Are you sure? I mean I'm going to be an 11th grader and your going to be off and in your own life.. Blake looked at him funny. Well that doenst mean we dont get to be friends man! Adam nodded unconvincingly.. sure thanks Blake! Blake walked over an hugged the little guy tight. Hey! It's almost January 4.5 months away! Maybe you can come early and go to my graduation and stay the rest of the summer! I'm gonna take my tape ta Nashville but that's it.. Im gonna be roofing homes and mowing grass after that. If it dont pan out I'm gonna maybe start my own company.. Lifes like that ya know? Adam interrupted Blake, no way man your really good well be hearing you on the radio very soon! Blake smiled and hugged Adam one more time. Ok let's head out I'm ready. The boys meet Grandma Levine downstairs and they walked to Adam's car. They arrived at the airport just in time to check in and load up the plane. Adam hugged them both then watched them go. He felt very sad. Remember Adam well see you soon!! They loaded up and headed to Oklahoma. Next chapter soon. Sorry for the delay but I'm pretty busy right now. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The months passed and Blake spent his time roofing homes and businesses, mowing lawns, going to school, hanging out with his buddies and chatting with Adam on the phone or email.  
Finally it was time for his graduation!!  
Blake was so happy he was finally getting out of school for good and getting on his with his life.  
That day Blake had a phone call from RCA recording studios in Nashville wanting him to come bring his tape and sing for them. Blake was over the moon  
Adam was coming in later today and he was graduating tomorrow afternoon at 1!!  
Blake!!!  
Adam!! He grabbed the little rocker and hugged him tight.  
Man how are ya?  
Good! 11th grade is coming up, the school year went much better.  
They talked and talked. Wheres Grandma Levine?  
Oh shes at the house, I wanted to come over now. Shes making your favorite cookies. Blake laughed and hugged him 1 more time. Thanks! So what are the plans? Well actually about 2 weeks ago RCA records reached out for me to come up and sing and bring my tape for em. So gonna do that, see what they think. Then keep on making money like I have been ya know? Adam nodded. So I'm here for the summer can I got with you to Nashville? Well.. Blake said slowly thinking. Yea, why not! We can have an excellent adventure. I've been workin on my truck and its finally ready to make the trip. Really? Yep, Blake smiled proudly. We can leave this weekend, sounds good to you? Adam agreed nodding. Sounds good. I brought my guitar and some music I've been working on. Blake smiled and they walked out into the yard. So your graduate tomorrow afternoon? Nah tomorrow at 1015am! Nice, so then we leave? Blake slapped Adam's shoulder. Yea, let's wait till Saturday then we can take our time. Ok Adam smiled big at him. The guys disappeared in the house to play music and hang out. The next morning Blake's momma was fixing his hair and getting him dressed when there was a knock at the door. Come on in, Dorothy yelled. Good morning Grandma Levine swept in. Hey mornin! Adam strolled in behind her a smile on his face he walked over and handed Blake a card. Grandma Levine stepped up and kissed Blake's cheek. Are you ready hun? Blake blushed at all the attention. Yep! I'm ready to get this done. Then me and shorty over there are headin to Nashville! Dorothy smiled and shook her head. Yes boys! I'm glad yall are goin on this trip. Grandma Levine smiled. I had a graduation trip myself! Grandma Levine handed Blake a card. Here you go Blake! She hugged him close. Use it on what you think is the best for you! Adam handed him 1 more card. This is from my mom and dad. They wanted to send you a card and gift too. Thanks! Blake said. Son well put all the cards over here on the table with the cake and when we get back for the party well open all your gifts at 1 time! Blake smiled and handed her all 3 cards. Ok well then, are we ready? Blake shook his head, yep! Let's do it. The crowd headed out to their cars Blake and Adam riding together with his Grandmother. They arrived 10 minutes later and walked in together. Blake in front cutting off to the gym. I'll see you guys soon ok! Everybody waved him goodbye and went to find seats. The graduation started and the graduates began to walk in the back door. Dorothy took out her camera and made pictures when Blake walked by. The graduation went by swiftly and then it was over. They headed over to where all the graduates were talking and taking pictures. Adam watched as Blake laughed with his buddies and they all shoved one another. Adam recognized Blake's ex girlfriend standing to the side. She tapped Blake on his shoulder. Adam watched as they talked and smiled at one another. Blake looked uP and saw Adam standing and watching them. He nodded his head in his direction so Adam stepped over. Hey Adam, Trace said. A few of the guys Adam had meet stopped and spoke to him. Congrats guys! How much longer you got man? Oh I have 2 more years. Then i graduate! Nice not to long! They all chatted back and forth for a bit, then Dorothy started taking pictures. Blake interrupted them. Hey guys let's go get some cake and ice cream! We've got fresh churned ice cream! They all hopped back in their cars after a bit longer and headed out. Are you sad Blake Grandma Levine ask? Nope! I'm totally ready to head out. Excellent! They pulled up at the house and others had joined the party. Hopping out of the car they walked inside the boys talking about different bands they were hearing on the radio. Dorothy shook her head and smiled at Grandma Levine. Who would have thought they would ever be this close huh? Ya know I remember when Adam was born shortly after Blake. Seems like just yesterday doesnt it! They both smiled at one another. Ok guys, Blake come on up and open some of these gifts! Blake smiled and hopped up in the chair. Ok! He started opening his gifts from all his relatives and friends. He got to Grandma Levines card and opened it and inside was a check for 10,000 dollars, he looked at it 3 times thinking there was a misprint. She smiled and he got up and hugged her. She whispered, use it wisely son! Your a terribly hard worker and I wanted to reward you! Blake smiled and hugged her again harder. Thank you! Blake ppened Adams card and saw it had 500 dollars inside. He smiled at him and threw his arms around the small rocker. Thanks!! Adam. He opened up the card from Adam's family and got a check for 2500. Wow! Thanks to your parents!! Blake opened more cards with more cash inside. I'm gonna have to get to the bank momma.. Dorothy smiled, but had a frown on her face too.. that's a lot of money Blake.. She didnt much care for the fact that the Levines had really gone out of their way to spend so much on her son.. she knew they loved Blake but she just couldnt spend that type of money. Blake laughed yes it is. He had taken it over 15000.00 plus other gifts as well. This will help me with my music momma! Yes, it will she agreed. She took the checks and cash and placed them in Blake's room. Ok!! Let's party Blake said. Everyone hopped up and they cut the cake and had some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Well into the night everyone had gone and Blake and Adam were laying in his room talking. So were leaving tomorrow morning right? Yea, when we wake up! I've got to drop my gifts at the bank and then well head out. Are you nervous? Yea, Adam a little. The next morning they got ready and after many well wishes they hopped in Blake's newly built truck. Ok here we go Blake said! They stopped at the bank, and then the market and grabbed some snacks and food. Then headed towards Tennessee. Nashville here we come!! The guys turned the tunes up and the windows down and sang along to the songs on the radio. After a while they put in Blake's tape. Hey sing it Blake! This is Austin and I still love you! Blake sang. Adam was listening intently. Hey that was great! You've so got this Blake!!! 5 hours into a 10 hours drive they stopped for lunch at a small restaurant that serves fried chicken. Yum Blake said! Blake held the door for Adam on the way out. Man that was some great food!! Adam laughed it was really good. They hopped back in it was about another 4 more hours to go.. So wanna head on into Nashville? Then we can get a hotel and wander the city or we can grab a hotel and finish the drive tomorrow? Let's go on tonight! Ok sounds good. They both laughed and teased one another about girls and life. Singing along to the music and just having a great ride. They arrived at the Hotel Raddison and parked the truck. Ok let's go grab a room then we can go out!! They got a room and then headed up. Dude look Adam said, check out the view of those mountains! Blake came and towered over Adam to see outside. Wow they are smoky in the distance. After a minute they unpacked their things and headed out. So let's find a place to eat? Them maybe we can check out the night life? Adam and Blake wandered downtown towards the restaurants. They slid inside a decent looking joint and waited to be seated. Hi boys what can I getcha? Blake smiled at her I'll have a coke and a cheeseburger with bacon, and fries. Adam nodded me too. Ok she smiled at them. So when we finish, I want ta check out the RCA building for tomorrow make sure I know where I'm goin then we can to explore the big city. Adam agreed and chatted about the house Blake wanted to build when he made it big. I want lots of land Adam. Ya know so I can hunt an fish and all, and a boat a big one. Adam what do you want when you and your band make it huge? Adam thought for a minute then said, well I want all my friends and my family around me for 1 thing. Blake nodded at him and continued listening. Then I want a nice house, with a pool and a hot tub oh and some dogs. What kind, Blake ask. Umm I dont know that one yet. But long term I want to be on TV, and do concerts and maybe even act! Really, Blake said? Yep, Adam smiled at Blake grinning, all his white teeth shining. I want a dog too, I'm gonna name her Betty! And I want my house to just be mine. Just for me. And I want a huge garden, with corn and all so i can feed people that don't have money. Adam smiled at Blake with a strange look ok his face Blake couldn't quite understand. There food arrived and they began eating. Wow this is really good! Umm, yes it is. When they were finished Adam insisted on paying the tab with his dads credit card. My dad told me to use it Blake its fine this way we can have fun! He and Blake walled out of the restaurant towards the city lights that were on the signs. Wow Adam check out those guitars that are lit up! That's cool. They stopped inside when they heard music comin out of the speakers. Let's sit down, and listen want to? Adam eagerly nodded his head and they sat down at the table. Listening to the lady sing Blake was transported into the song. When she stopped singing he came back to the table he and Adam were sitting at. Wow shes pretty good huh? Adam nodded yes man. She was. They stayed for another hour and listened to a guy sing then headed out. Want to head back towards the hotel? Yea, Adam yawned. Let's They arrived and took the elevator up to the 7th floor and got off at room 1098 and used the card to let themselves inside. Blake went to the shower and Adam turned the TV on. When Blake was finished they switched places and then hopped in their beds. What are we watching? A movie about guns. Oh! Ok sounds good. Whent they were both to tired to watch anymore Adam flipped the tv, and they slept until the alarm went off at 815. Blake hopped up and flipped it off quickly hoping Adam didnt wake. Blake wanted to get a shower and dress before he did, he was nervous and figured a long shower would help. When Blake emerged from the bathroom he saw Adam was awake standing at the huge window. Blake went over to his bag and grabbed a pair of new Jean's and his new boots from Adam's family the red/brown leather ones with a nice button down light blue shirt. Adam turned as Blake was buttoning up the last few buttons. Man you look like a cowboy! Blake laughed at him. Well figured I might as well look the part ya know! Adam laughed at him, then went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed and came back out. So can i come with you or.. I mean you want me to just stay here I can man. Blake looked torn he hadn't thought about that. Well I guess ya can come with me. I dont know what you'll do while im in there but why not! Adam put on his black and white converse shoes and they headed out. Blake entered the elevator first as Adam stepped on with him. His tape in his shaking hand. Hey! Adam said, you ok man? Blake grimaced at him I feel sick and nervous and just yea.. Hey it's fine man were gonna go in there and your gonna knock em dead! Blake laughed at Adam saying em instead of them.. I'm turnin ya country see! Adam laughed at him maybe a bit. They walked to the RCA building. Blake took a deep deep breath and let it out slowly. Adam patted his arm and they walked inside. Hi, I'm Blake Shelton and ugh I have a meeting with Mr. Smith. The lady's name was Tracy and she smiled at him. Yes, hes on the phone now but have a seat and he will be with you shortly. Blake nodded and he and Adam went to the couch and sat down. Blake almost fell down on it. Adam picked up a car magazine and handed it to him. Now check this out Blake! When you make it really big man, I want you to buy me this porche! Blake laughed that car is expensive Adam! Ehh you will have the money dont worry about that, and I want it in White with black seats! Blake just laughed at Adams insane ideas. Whatever, man. How about you buy me a Ford F350 with 4x4 in white when you and your band make it big! Then we can talk! I'll drive right over that little piece of crap! Adam burst out laughing as someone cleared their throat. Blake Shelton? Blake smiled at the man in front of him. Yes sir? I'm Randy Smith. Oh Mr. Smith! Hi! Mr. Smith smiled at the 2 boys. It's nice to meet you Blake, and who is this? Oh this is 1 of my best friends Adam Levine. Mr. Smith extended his hand. Hi, Adam it's very nice to meet you. Likewise, Adam said. Well come on in and let's see what ya got Blake. Adam would you like to come in too? Adam looked over to Blake and saw him nod yes. Sure thanks! They all 3 stepped into the waiting office and discussed how things would work. After a while Mr Smith ask Blake to sing for him. Blake stood up nervous but continued to the recording area. Come on Balke you can do it, Adam said. Blake smiled at the little rocker. He was definitely helping Blake get through this. Blake put on the headphones like he ask him too and then Blake got a guitar and began strumming it. Adam heard Blake start to sing. He smiled when he saw Mr Smith smile. He knew this was where Blake belonged! When the song was done Adam stood up and began clapping. Mr Smith followed suit and clapped as well. Great job Blake, that sounded wonderful. Blake's face was red when he came out of the booth. Adam hugged him on the spot and Mr smith smiled and patted his shoulder. Ok, so well accept you as an artist. Blake whooped and jumped in the air. Yes! But you will have to start small with fairs and bars and such but I truly think your gonna make it son. Let's get you a recording set up for tomorrow then we will get your songs on the same record and cut it. Ok? Blake laughed and smiled at him and pulled him into a hug too. Yea!! Excellent. They filled out paperwork and then Blake was told what time to be back the next day. He and Adam left Blake on cloud 9. Omg Blake!! I'm so happy for you. You've got to call your mom! Yea! They made it back to the hotel and Blake picked the phone up and dialed his mommas shop. Hello? Momma!! Blake? How are you? How did it go? I got signed momma! I go in tomorrow and I start recording my first record! What! Blake are you serious? Yes! Momma, I just cant believe it. I'm so excited and Adam even got tot go in with me! Dorothy thought that was odd but huh whatever. Well good son! I cant tell you how proud I am for ya! Blake told her he would call tomorrow when he was finished with his recording for the day. Blake, get ready were going out to eat on me! Adam. Ya dont have to pay.. I, No Adam said, this is a huge day for you my treat! Now come on let's go! Blake smiled and threw his arm around Adam's shoulders. The pair took off downtown to a nice restaurant and had an excellent steak dinner with baked potatoes and salad. Then listened to a jazz band playing in the downtown park. Wow Adam, I cant believe my dreams are comin true man. Adam smiled up at him. Yea!! Its awesome Blake! CONGRATULATIONS They got up and headed back to the hotel and got ready for the next day. He and Adam walked into the recording studio 15 minutes ahead of time and Mr Smith brought them into the recording area. Ok guys here we go. Blake recorded 3 songs in the first 2 hours. Austin, Ole red, and all over me. Everyone was all smiles. Ok Blake well that's it were gonna get this on the radio, then get ya set up for interviews and on some concerts. Yes!! Well reach out next week. I know it will take just a bit but I see your career going real far son, real far. Adam and Blake left the recording studio and headed back to the hotel to grab their things. Well let's go eat then head back to Oklahoma? Yea. Let's do it. The guys stopepd at several places along the way and picked up some souvenirs and stuff for their family's. They took 2 days to get home instead of 1 and just enjoyed the time hanging out. When they got back the summer was in full swing. Blake had been on the radio for a week and his song old red was topping the charts, along with Austin. Adam was ecstatic that he was doign so well already. Blake was working all day roofing homes and Adam hung out until the day before his school term started for 11th grade. They camped out in the wild, and went fishing then drove around in Blake's truck, Blake taught him how to drive a shift vehicle instead of an automatic. He thought Adam was gonna RIP his transmission out the first few times but then he got the hang of it and off they went. They had a great summer until it was time for Adam to head back to LA. Adam was real upset when it was time. Blake saw him crying as he was packing his things into his suitcase. Hey! Blake said, it's cool maybe I can come and visit again for the holidays or you can come here this year ok? Adam sniffled and tried to smile. Blake your gonna forget about me. I'm still in school and your on the radio and about to start touring man.. its.. were probably done man. Adam! What the hell man! Blake pulled him down to sit with him on the side of the bed. Hey! Your my best friend man! I wont forget you. I'm gonna be busy but so will you! I mean we both have lives and you have your band. But well still get together I promise you Adam! Blake hugged him close to his chest and felt his heart speed up. Ok? Adam's head was still down and he was staring at the ground. Ok.. Ok Blake. Blake smiled into Adam's hair and pulled back. Ok let's get you on the plane, ok? Well get together for the Holidays, Blake? You promise right? Blake nodded, of course, yea man. Blake drove Adam to the airport himself, Grandma Levine had left yesterday for a trip to Nantucket. He helped Adam to his flight and then stood with him until they called the last people. Ok man, I'll see ya during the holidays, ok? Adam nodded and they headed to the gate. Blake hugged him tight then watched him board. He waved one last time then tuend to head back to his truck. Blake hated to see Adam go but he knew Adam's life would never be here. He could visit and hang out but he was made for the city. Blake thought about how Adam was before he left. He felt sorry for him. Other than his band Blake didnt think he had any real friends in LA. Blake got home as his phone rang with his concert information. As he took the dates and times he realized he was going to be really busy the next few months but he definitely couldnt miss the Holidays with Adam. He had made a promise he intended to keep. Adam boarded the plane and got seatbelts on. He was upset to leave Blake behind. That was his friend his real and true friend. Yea he had his band but Blake was.. special! He couldn't wait until the holidays. Blake played concert after concert then roofed homes while he was in town and still tried to keep up with the chopping wood and yards. He was trying so hard to make money and do well for himself. He wanted to buy that house for himself and the land. Adam popped in his mind just then and Adam's porche he had promised him! He laughed. Months had passed and he still tried to talk to Adam as much as possible but he was real busy now. December rolled around and Adam sent an email asking if he was going to come like last year. He saw his concert days were showing 2 days off the 25th and 26th.. He wrote him back and even thought it was tight at the last minute decided to go to LA anyway. He would be able to make it work he was young. He booked a flight for the 24th at 7pm from Dallas to LA and told Adam what time he would be in. Adam opend the email on his end and saw Blake's flight itinerary he was arriving ont he 25th at 2am. He jumped up and down. The 25th arrived and Adma picked Blake up from the airport. He ran up to the tall cowboy before he even saw the shorter rocker and threw his arms around him. Hey Blake! Adam! Good ta see ya! He swung him around. How're ya? Good, Adam said. You ready? Yep, that's all you have with you? An overnight bag? Yea. Well I can only stay today and tomorrow then I've got to head to Colorado. Adam looked bummed for a second then nodded his understanding. They talked about Adam's band Kara's flowers changing its name to Maroon 5 and about all the songs Adam had been working on. Wow Adam! Your really working hard! Adam turned red, yea I've got to keep up with you man! They laughed and talked all the way to Adam's parents house. Adam helped Blake inside with his bag and they walked upstairs to Adam's room. Do you mind sharing with me Blake, or do you want a guest room? Nah, it's fine come on, I havent beaten ya lately at Mario Kart! They played the game until they both crashed. When they work up it was to Adams mom knocking on the door. Morning guys! Blake who was still sleeping, didnt even move. Adam rose up from the other side of his shoulder and opened 1 eye. Mom? Son? I'll come back in a bit, it looks like Blake needs to sleep a while longer she whispered to him. Adam nodded and laid back down, pulling the covers back over himself. He stared at Blake's face and eyelashes for a while until he fell asleep. It was 1230 when Blake woke up and saw Adam was reading. Hey! Mornin. Actually its more like afternoon! Blake sat up quickly. Oh no Adam! I'm so sorry man I'm leaving in 1day! I hate I slept for so long. Blake threw his legs off the queen size bed and headed to his bag. I'll just shower then I will be ready ta hang out. Blake! Adam stood up. Hey man just relax and chill out ok. Everything is fine man ok. Let's just chill and enjoy the day. Blake smiled at Adam. Ok. I'll just shower and be back in a few. Adam nodded his head. Adam had showered earlier. When Blake came back they went downstairs and had a huge lunch of roast beef and poatates and vegetables and cakes and pies. Well open gifts in a just a bit guys. Blake ran upstairs and brought down 3 boxes that were wrapped up. Blake handed 2 of them to Adam and 1 to Grandma Levine. Blake was given several gifts himself. 1 a pair of nice boots, and some things he needed to wear. Adam opned the first box and inside was a white porche. Adam laughed when he saw it. Very funny cowboy! Hey I thought it was. I saw it in the airport in Iowa and I couldn't resist. The family laughed when they saw it, knowing Adam loved fast cars.. Adam ripped into his next one and pulled the lid off of an expensive jewelry box. Inside was a gold necklace with an electric guitar in 14k gold with a small diamond in 4 places for the fingers. Everyone ohhed and Ahmed when they saw it. Wow.. that's nice Blake, Adam's dad said. Very nice his momma said. Grandma Levine just smiled when she saw the gift. Blake and Adam were both 2 of a kind. I love the necklace Blake excellent gift and the guitar was an even better choice. Blake smiled his face red. Grandma Levine opened her gift and saw a beautiful pair of emerald earrings. Oh my Blake these are very pretty and are just the color for the season. I will wear them this evening!! Everyone chatted an laughed and had a great time. That evening they hosted their normal party for their friend and colleagues. Blake and Adam trailed upstairs for another round of Mario Kart after making their obligated rounds. That night they talked and talked about Blake's experiences traveling and about the women who would throw themselves at him. He laughed telling Adam about them. Adam smiled and didnt really have much to say about it. They turned in about 3am. Blake set his alarm for 9, so he could make it to the airport by 1. The 2 woke and headed the next morning to thier showers then to breakfast. Adam took Blake for a short walk around the backyard and they chatted a bit. When it was time to head out Blake grabbed his things and they left for the airport. Blake kissed Grandma Levines cheek then gave her a big hug. He hugged and kissed Adams parents then they headed out. They arrived at the airport and Adam walked him to his flight. Thanks again Blake, I know your busy, and your doing so well and such a success, but thanks for coming!! It really means a lot to me! They hugged 1 last time and Blake stepped into the gate area. I'll call ya soon Ads! Bye Blake! They waved and Adam watched the plane taxi on the runway and then take off. Adam walked quietly to his car his head down. He was gonna miss Blake! Time passed fast, the next thing Adam knew he was heading to 12th grade for his senior year. The summer had been a bit of a bust for him and Blake. Blake had been touring all but 3 days and when he came home he was so tired he slept the first 1 away. They had gotten to hang out 2 days.. that was all.. he was sad but 1 year and he was done. Adam and Blake kept in touch by email mostly and he sent him a message about the Holidays but found out that Blake was going to be spending them with a lady he had meet. Adam was upset for days about it. This was the first time Blake wasn't spending the holidays with him in 3 years..Adam missed him but he knew Blake was grown up now he was going on 21.. Adam got a call 1 night and at first thought it was a prank. Hello he ask for the 4th time and was about to hang up. Hey Adam! Blake? Hey man, sorry this connection is crap. I'm on my cell phone and it's not real great. Adam smiled hearing his voice. How are you? I'm good. How bout you? Ehh it's the break man and I graduate this time!! Yea l, I know. I thought maybe ya know you could send me the time and place and I would see if I can make it? Yea!! Really Balke? Hell ya man! I hate I've been so busy but life's been crazy. That's for sure. Adam heard something funny in Blake's voice but didnt say anything. Ok I shot an email to you. I would love it if you can make it! They talked until Blake got to his concert. Hey I'll chat soon ok? Thanks for calling Blake! Bye Ads! Adam saw in the news paper the next day Blake was dating a lady name Kaynette... Adams chest felt funny. He knew Blake was dating someone but he hadn't said a whole lot about it. But there again Adam hadn't seen a lot of Blake either. Adam had a new email when he got home. Yep I'll make it! BS Adam felt his chest get huge he was excited Blake was coming to his graduation! The months passed on and Blake sent an email that he was gonna be arriving at 4pm and would be there for 4 days. Adam couldnt wait. He left for the airport real early and then sat waiting on Blake's flight for an hour. When he saw that it had arrived he walked to where the passengers were walking out. He saw Blake was towering over the others. Blake!! Adam threw himself into Blake's arms and hugged him. Omg you've gotten taller Adam!! What are ya know like 6ft? Adam smiled at him, yep!! Ahh hell! Nice and look you've cleared your face up. And holy crap you've gotten some muscle! Adam turned red and blushed harder looking around. Man I bet the women are all over you! Blake he hissed. Shh Blake laughed at him. What? It's TRUE! Adam smiled and they grabbed Blake's bags 2 this time? Blake laughed at him, yea I had to bring ma clothes and all. The 2 laughed and headed outside. Well hows everything. Ready to graduate? Yep. Past ready! Me and the band are working on our single! No way! Do I get ta go with ya? Adam smiled, I was hoping you would say that! Of course. They hopped in Adam's cara and speed off. They got to the house and saw the staff was getting it ready for a party. Wow there goin all out huh? Adam shrugged I told them not to but they didnt listen to me. Blake laughed and patted his hair. They walked upstairs and unloaded Blake's things. I need to shower then let's do some Nintendo Mario Kart! Heck ya. The guys stayed in Adam's room the majority of the day. Patsy knocked on the door and came in, seeing the 2 guys playing their games. Guys we've got dinner ready if you are hungry. Blake looked at Adma and they flew up off the bed. Patsy laughed at them. Blake may be moving up the ladder of popular singers but he was just a kid in their house. The 2 guys ate their food and then headed back up for another few rounds of Mario Kart. The next day was Adam's graduation. He and his buddies and Blake headed to the school. Grandma Levine and his relatives all in other cars. They got there and Blake walked towards the huge school with Adam's family. Wow Balke said this school's huge. They all smiled. Not as small as yours huh Blake, Grandma Levine said as she patted his arm. They all got seated and the ceremony started quickly after that. 1 hour later Adam walked the aisle to shake hands and be given his Diploma. Blake stood up and cat whistled across the room. Go Adam! Adam's face turned red when his family started cheering after Blake did. He walked and sat back down in his chair. When the end came all the graduates stood and threw their hats. Blake hauled Adam into his arms when he reached their group waiting on the high school graduates. He spun him around in a circle as Adam laughed. CONGRATULATIONS man! Adam laughed and shoved Blake back. Thanks Blake! His parents who were watching and started hugging and kissing Adam's head. Good job son, were so proud! Grandma Levine kissed his hair and hugged him tightly. Congrats hun. They all left after many pictures and conversations with lots of CONGRATULATIONS from everyone. They came back to the house where the Levines were putting on a helluva a party as Blake put it. Adam laughed and went up to change clothes. Blake came in excited, as he was changing. Man how does it feel Ads? Great!! I feel like, I'm like, I dont know real like im grown up you know! You got your tape band and guitar ready? Yes!! Blake laughed at him, excellent we get to go tomorrow right? Yep!! I'm so excited but nervous Blake! I mean my voice it sounds almost feminine when I sing and.. Hey! Enough of that Ads! Your great and so is the band! I cant wait to see you in the lights! It will be great me an yours both touring. Adam laughed at Blake's excitement. The next day after an aweosme party, Adam and the band went to perform, Blake watched on as Adam and his band Maroon 5 were signed on. He was very proud of the little rocker an dhis friends. Things were looking up for them. Next chapter soon. Thanks for still reading. I've been busy and this fic had gotten put to the side.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed and Blake found himself busy all the time with his concerts and shows. He had started his company for roofing in Oklahoma and had been very successful! He was well ahead financially and had decided to build a home on the 1200 acres he had bought and paid for with his hard earned money. He was working on the house now when he was in and out of Tishomingo. He had looked in Ada where he had grown up but he just couldnt find what he had been really searching for there. He had been keeping in touch with Adam as mush as possible on his end but they were both busy. Adam and Maroon 5 had taken off with hit after hits and they were climbing the charts weekly. For a while there they had been neck and neck with their songs being number 1. Blake had meet a great lady sometime back, Kaynette was a mutual friend of others and he and her had really taken off with their relationship. They got along really well and between her and the road he had really been busy. Adam was waiting patiently on the bus for them to stop and head inside. He was dead tired but singing always made him energetic. He had just put his cell phone down when it buzzed with a message from the Cowboy. He picked it up quickly and snapped his phone open. Hey Rockstar! I see were about to be in the same state for the first time in a while. Wanna catch some dinner? Adam immediately began typing. Hey Cowboy! Yea that sounds good. Which state and where at? Blake typed back. I'm in Texas down round Austin! Adam replied great I'm about 2 hours away from you and have a day off afterward before I have to be back on the road man. Let's meet at the Hyatt 1245 Mason D lane? Sounds great Adam replied. He felt his entire soul lifted when he read that message from Blake. He was energized now! Blake sent a message back. Look forward to seeing ya soon! Have a good show! Adam smiled and thanked him. He headed in to the stage then, after being cleared. He was excited. Jessie stopped him. Hey man why are you smiling like that? I heard from Blake were going to meet tomorrow in Texas. Jessie's smiled and looked at Adam cautiously ok Adam. Well let's rock this place Adam went on stage and began to sing his heart out. The night flew by quickly and they headed out and into Austin. Adam couldnt sleep he was so excited to get to see Blake! There bus pulled up outside of the Hyatt and Adam jumped down and pulled his cell out. Which room? He hit send as he was walking into the hotel. Room 845 Blake text back. Adam was in the elevator before he even had the room number. Just as he stepped on his phone dinged room 845. He pushed the 8 a few times trying to get the stupid door to close. Then he headed up in the glass elevator. He reached the floor and the signs pointed him towards the right. He walked a bit then saw 845. He knocked lightly on the door. Blake opened it immediately with a huge smile on his face. Adam!! He jerked the tiny rocker in the room and slammed the door. Adam smelled soap and after shave on Blake and he smelled like home. Blake felt Adam's nose press into his chest and pulled back. Hey man! It's so good to see ya! Adam smiled and clung to him for another moment. You too Blake! They let each other go and headed to the sitting area that overlooked the city. Adam started the conversation. So hows everything been? Good! Been crazy busy, and I bought my land 1200 acres! No way Adam laughed, are you serious? Yep! I'm workin on the house now but yea! Holy crap Blake good for you! I'm proud of you! Living the dream man! Blake laughed. What about you and Maroon 5? Yall are top on the billboard as much, and sometimes more than me! Were good. Been busy, insane busy! Blake nodded. Did ya get your porche? Laughing Adam shook his head. Nah not yet but soon! Blake smiled and they caught up for hours. When the sun had been up for a bit they headed to bed. You got a room, Blake ask? Nah I'm going to rent one. Nah man just stay here theres plenty of room. Sides my manager bought this one for me. I'm doing a concert for him as a favor tomorrow. Ok! Adam perked up, he to to spend even more time with Blake! Adam went to the bathroom and showered for a long time and then hopped out and saw Blake had brought him a tee shirt and boxers and he slid them on. He stepped out the door and saw Blake was reclining on the bed. Come on this things a super king! Adam laughed at Blake. Yes it is nice! They pulled the covers back and slid down. Blake had closed the blinds earlier. They laid quietly talking every now and then until Adam was gone. Blake smiled looking over at the Rockstar, then his eyes slid shut. The guys woke that afternoon their cells full of messages asking if they were ok. Adam shot a message to PJ and Jessie that he was fine. Blake shot a message to Kaynette he was good. So breakfast lunch? Dinner Adam ask? Both laughing. How about some room service we can just stay here and binge watch some TV? Adam smiled at Blake his eyes bright. Yea lets. The guys stayed in the entire day just hanging out and enjoying the peace and quiet. Blake napped while Adam watched him sleep. His chest tight watching his tall buddy napping. Adam laid back on the pillows and fell asleep himself. Adam slowly woke up to a sprawled cowboy laying across his body, head on Adam's and his arm thrown over his stomach. He smiled and patted Blake's back smiling at him. Blake felt something patting his back and opened 1 eye. He saw a smiling rocker looking at him. Blake opened both eyes and smiled back. What's so funny Rockstar? Nothin Cowboy! Adam imitated his accent. Blake grabbed Adam by the waist and tickled him until he was crying and laughing. He finally let up and sat up. What times it? Adam picked his flip phone up and saw it was 1230 in the morning. He looked sad. It's almost 1am.. What's wrong Adam? Adam shook his head at him. Nothing. Blake pushed him back and held him down. Adam? Blake! I never get to see you anymore. We rarely get to hang out, we hardly even cross paths with one another.. Blake got the picture pretty fast and nodded at him. He pulled him in his lap and hugged him close. Adam I know we dont have a lot of time to ourselves right now, due to our careers but we will in the future things will calm down after a while. Why dont we block a week on our schedules now and not do a concert at that time? Well just hang out ya know, just me an you. I mean I want ya to come ta my ranch eventually. AND I want ya to come and help me build ma house! Adam looked him in the eyes and could tell Blake was telling him the truth. He pulled his work calendar up on his cell phone and they studied theirs together and saw they had a week in the new year that they would both be off at the same time. That was like 7 months from now but Ehh that was fine they could call and text. Blake was still sitting on the bed and realized he was awkwardly still holding Adam in his lap. He nuzzled his hair and pushed him up. Ok up ya go, I have to go to the bathroom real quick then well get some more food. This place probably has all night foodservice, right? What do you want Blake? Ugh a cheeseburger and fries oh and some ice cream and a coke! Adam laughed and said ok me too. He rang for room service and they came right away with their food. The guys passed the night talking about music and songs popular bands and watching TV. When 630 arrived Blake had packed his suitcase and he an Adam walked out the door. Alright Ads, remember our dates, we gonna meet at the ranch? Adam smiled sadly but nodded at him. They hugged and Blake jumped on his bus, Adam waving from his bus door. The months passed and Adam and Blake sent messages sometimes it was days before the other would answer. When it got time for them to meet other things came up like. Life has a way of changing everything! Adam called Blake, and he returned the call a day later. Hey Blake said! We still meetin at ma place man? Ugh about that meeting Blake, I'm not going to be able to make it.. What? Yea, I'm sorry but my manager Jonah scheduled an off the schedule show and well.. I gotta do it.. I'm so sorry I was looking forward to us meeting and me seeing your place.. Blake frowned to himself, he hadn't realized how much he wanted to see Adam until he said he couldnt make it.. Well I mean I understand completely. Let's exchange calendars again and well see if we can meet up.. I have some time IN December but I promised momma i would spend the Holidays with her this year. And ugh.. Adam I'm getting married and I want you to be ma best man! Wait what Blake? Your getting married! To who!! I love Kaynette and I ask her to marry me a week ago.. I was gonna tell ya when you came here and ask if you can meet me but.. well since ya cant make it, I had ta tell ya on the phone. Were getting married in May of next year. Adam sat on the phone silent. Adam?? Hello? Adam ya still there..? Hey Blake, look Mike needs me.. theres somethin.. an emergency I have to.. go. Hello? Adam? Well damn, Blake said and slammed the phone down. What the hell just happened! Adam didnt say anything. Blake sat looking at the phone. The 2 had hit songs all over the charts right now and were growing like crazy and he knew Adam was under pressure but he had never hung up on him like that before.. Adam sat staring at the phone. What the hell's the matter with me! I just hung up on my best friend. I didnt even answer his question.. Adam didnt move for a long time. He sat on his bed just looking at the phone. When the phone rang, Adam didnt pick it up. He just, well he couldnt.. He was mad at Blake! What the hell did he mean he was getting married. They told each other everything, and he didnt mention this until now.. Adam got so made he threw a book across the room and smashed it into the wall. When it landed he still wasnt happy he was mad at Balke! Blake tried calling back 2 but no answer he was a bit nervous it just wasnt like Adam ta hang up like that. Well he needed to get on the stage in a few minutes maybe he can try him later.. Adam picked up the stuff he had thrown across the room and placed it back together. He was jealous of Blake.. he knew it now. He didn't even know Kaynette but he knew he wouldn't an didnt like her, period. He had to get over this thing for Blake it just wasnt cool! Time passed and Blake tried reaching out several times until finally 1 day he called Adam and he answered. Hello? Adam? Blake! How are you? I'm good man.. How are you? I'm good. Been really busy ya know but I'm good. Well I'm off and working on our house and thought I would call ya and see how ya are see if ya needed anything and maybe had a date in mind to come and visit.. The conversation was awkward and stagnant. Blake could recognize Adam wasnt really himself right away. Adam hesitated for a few seconds, actually ya know Blake I'm just real tied up right now.. oh and I'm dating a Victoria secret model her name is Liz.. Blake laughed oh I see why your busy now! Adam faked his jovial laugh.. yea man. Ya know just busy.. Blake carried the conversation.. um well did ya give any thought ta bein ma best man? I mean your ma best friend and well I wanted ya to meet Kayanete. Actually I saw a picture of her in a tabloid right after you told me I saw you guys post and well I'm touring all of May Blake I would love to come but I'm sorry.. but I will definitely catch you after the wedding! Me and you will meet and hang out, ok? Blake sat quietly listening to Adam's speech.. the entire thing to Blake seemed rehearsed.. its was odd.. Ugh ok Adam. I.. I will ask Trace ok.. I look let's talk again soon ok..? Adam smiled and said ok chipper like on the other end. Sounds good man! Blake tried to smile but gave up. They spoke another few minutes and then Adam ended the call. Adam sat staring into space. Jesse walked in and saw Adam staring at nothing. Hey man, you ok? Adam sat staring at the floor. Yea I'm good Jessie just moving on with my life man.. Kinda feel like I just dropped a friend off you know? Jesse watched Adams face. Man you sure your ok? This have something to do with Blake Shelton? Adam's face turned read and he shook his head. Come on man let's go get dinner, ok? Jesse nodded but knew then and there that it was a Blake issue. Jesse truly thought if he didnt know better that Adam had a small crush on the Cowboy. He knew Adam loved women and was finally beginning to date, hell he picked up catalogs with models and chose them.. He was a good looking dude but Blake had always held Adam's heart and had no clue.. that was the sad part.. he knew the guy was getting married too.. that made it even worse, plus he knew Blake would never feel the way he did about him... Jesse and Adam headed to the local waffle house for dinner. They sat down in the booth and ordered their fold. So wanna tell me what's going on? Blake's getting married and wants me to be his best man in May.. Jesse nodded staring at the menu even though they had already ordered. Umm. I told him I was busy and I am but well I kinda feel like I'm ready to move on.. Jesse nodded at nothing listening. I see.. Adam.. Look man, Blake's a great guy but hes well umm hes.. straight.... Adam looked up at Jesse his face red. What the hell Jesse! I didnt cancel because of that! I just don't want to see him get married, I don't even know her and besides were just in 2 different places right now, so.. Jesse changed the subject. So I got the new snare for the old set of drums. Adam took the hint, when Jesse did, good glad to hear it. We have out concert tomorrow in Nevada. Blake after hanging up felt like the air had been sucked form his chest. Adam wasnt comin and he was so busy that they cant even meet and he cant meet Kayanete? This really wasnt like Adam, Blake knew the guy had some ADHD issues always had and sometimes even depression but this was odd. They had been so close and.. that was his best friend. He felt like he needed to drive up to LA to find out what the hell was goin on.. I mean he knew they were busy but there not this busy.. Maybe I just need to give him space he thought.. yea space.. The wedding approached and Blake and Kayanete tied the knot. They took their honeymoon off and then Blake went back on the road full time. She was a teacher and loved working with children and they promised to summer together on his tours. Adam had sent a beautiful set of dishes to their wedding and a set of glass wear from his parents. His Grandma Levine had unfortunately passed away from old age a few months back while Balke was touring in NYC, and he hadn't made it to the funeral but had sent a beautiful arrangement of flowers and a card to Adam and Adam's family. Adam had sent a note of CONGRATULATIONS to him and his new wife and a text message. Other than that he rarely heard form him.. it was so strange Blake thought. From best friends who spoke, text or emailed daily or at the least weekly to strangers in a year.. Time flew and Blake had chart toppers left and right. He kept up with Maroon 5 and saw they kept churning out number 1 hits on the pop stations. He and Adam text now and then but it was few and far between. Blake was 30 when his manager ask him if he would be interested in working on a TV show for 6 months out of the year and touring the other 6? Blake agreed to meet with the people in LA and hear what they had to say. Adam was 28 when he was told of this show The Voice. He had mentioned it to Jimmy Fallon when he was on one night about how cool a show would be where artists got to show off their talent and have judges pick them. He agreed to meet at the NBC office to discuss it. 3 weeks later Blake was walking into a huge building. It bad massive amounts of rooms and levels. He hopped on the elevators and went to floor 17. He got off and spoke with a receptionist who pointed him to the room 3b. Blake walked in and saw his manager and some other people chatting. He introduced himself all 6'5 plus 3 inches with his boots on. He was a commanding 6'8 and people definitely didnt miss seeing him entering a room. He was wearing his boots from Adam's family, dark navy Jean's and a button down flannel blue and white shirt. The lady that came in next had blonde hair and smiled in his direction. He inclined his head. His manager explained she was Christina Aguilera. Blake actually had no clue who she was. The next person to pop in was Ceelo Green. He was wearing some green sunglasses and some crazy looking clothes. Blake smiled at him. Man where did this guy come from Blake thought to himself. They all chatted for a bit. Mark an executive from NBC stood up. Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you guys choose to come and be here with us for this exciting show concept! Were waiting on one more artist and well be ready to start. This will be a 4 panel show. Looks like everyone has meet were just waiting on.. The door opened and Balke was reading his contract and listening to Mark and glanced up to see who the 4th member would be that joined them. He saw a scrawny guy with dark hair and a hood over his eyes and a white tee shirt with the neck stretched out. He glanced up and then started to look back down when the newcomer pulled the hoodie off his head. Adam he said out loud? Blake!! Everyone in the room startled to see the 2 looking at one another like they were. What?? Ugh do you guys know one another, Mark ask? Yea... Blake said we do. Our families were close growing up.. Oh! Well that's a game changer we had no clue you knew each other! Great!! Adam was still staring at Blake. When Mark started talking he yanked his attention form Blake's face. Next chapter soon!! Thanks for reading. Hey


	7. Chapter 7

Adams head spun when he heard Blake's voice.  
Ok guys let's get this meeting in motion shall we? Adam take a seat there.  
Adam was so shocked he didnt quite know what to do, he immediately sat down by Jonah.  
Blake and his manager looked at one another, and he quietly ask, hey did you know Adam was going to be part of this show?  
Blake's manager shook his head no.  
Ok guys so were here today to talk about our new and upcoming show The Voice.  
The concept is basically the red chairs will be 4 in 1 row, the potential artist will come out on the stage an begin their song. If you like what you hear, you can press your red button and your chair will then turn and the floor in front will light up with your name and I want you, at that point you will see your contestant for the first time. Were going to be employing Carson Daly to recruit the contestants and he will also manage the show and narrate it.  
Everyone sat listening to what Mark was saying.  
Adam glanced back to see what Blake was doing. He saw him raise an eyebrow at him. Adam hadn't spoke to Blake other than short texts for a few years now.. Truth be told he was embarrassed about it. He really missed the Cowboy a lot. There were times when he would pick up his cell phone and start to call or even just send a text and then put it down again..  
Blake watched Adam as he doodled on the paper in front of him. Blake could tell he was upset he truly had no clue what had even caused this reaction with the Rockstar! All this time and Blake had tried and tried to call text hell even email, and he never replied or it was just a short message. Maybe he had better reconsider this opportunity.. he really wanted to help people get in the business and follow their dreams, but maybe Adam didnt want him around? They needed to talk!  
Whe Mark saw his audience had begun to drift off he called for a break.  
Blake stood and walked to the door and was there before anyone else. He turned the knob and stepped out the door walking to the bathroom.  
Adam watched Blake and excused himself with Jonah and followed behind Blake.  
Blake stepped inside and saw a small couch to sit on in the foyer of the bathroom and took a seat.  
Adam came in behind him and closed the door.  
Hey..  
Blake half smiled, hey Adam.. How are ya?  
Good Blake, I'm good man!  
Blake nodded. So I'm gonna cut to the chase Adam I had no clue you were on this show. They reached out to Brandon my manager and he called me with this awesome opportunity to help people get their career going and I wanted to help others so I agreed. Hell at that time i had no clue who the other judges were and quite frankly i would never have guessed you.  
Adam laughed all the same on my end, Blake.  
Blake nodded, well I know we seemed ta have an issue so I will bow out if ya want me ta! I havent singed the contract. I dont want ta make ya any madder at me man. Im not even sure what I did but ugh yea..  
Adam shook his head hard, Blake, you didnt do a thing man. I've just well been you know busy and growing up. I'm sorry times passed by so fast. I really am! I'm completely fine with us working together!  
Blake watched Adams eyes fall to the tile floor. Umm he said. Are ya sure Adam? Silence Adam? Yes, Blake l, I've really missed you, a lot! Ok, Blake said seeing the sincerity in his face and eyes. He placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and pulled him forward towards him. Adam looked up into Blake's eyes and saw his concern for him. He hugged Blake letting himself just relax into his chest, his stress floating away like waves. Blake I really am so glad to see you! Blake held Adam for another moment. Me too Ads, me too. So let's get back out there, and get all the information on this TV program. I gotta tell ya I'm kinda stoked Adam. Yea, Adam replied. I went on Jimmy Fallon a few months ago and made a suggestion and NBC actually called me and we talked about it. They have tossed some ideas around and I love them. I think this show will not only be a huge hit, but I also think it can help discover so many new talented artists. Blake opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway. They walked back chatting about the show and took their seats at the table. So everyone Mark said. Let's talk about the contracts and the way the show will run. After another 2 hours all the contracts had been signed dated and returned. Ok guys I'm also happy to have all of you great artists here to help us launch this show. I will see you guys in a month! Ceelo, Christina, Blake and Adam all stood up their managers talking and everyone smiling and happy. Adam turned and ask, you guys want to do dinner? Yea, everyone nodded in agreement. Ok let's meet at the wild card? Sounds good, me too, ok. All 4 of the artists headed out. Blake leaned over as they were walking, Adam where the hell is the Will card? Adam laughed you want to ride with me? Blake nodded, yes I dont have a car. I came here from the airport in a car sent by NBC. Ok well let's head over! They walked outside and Adam beeped a car, Blake laughed you driving this, where's the white porche? Adam smirked, I never bought one. I have a few cars in my collection but that particular models hard to find with low to no mileage. When i do, i will purchase it! Where is your white F350? Blake laughed ag him, ahh hell it's in Tishomingo at my ranch, I flew out here courtesy of NBC, I fly out tomorrow to Texas. Oh.. ok Adam said. Where are you staying? They put me up in some ritzy hotel. Truth is I havent even checked in yet. Was running behind and came straight to the studio. I'll get a taxi from the restaurant to the hotel. Nah man, I'll take you or you can come to my house! You bought one finally? Adam laughed, of course I did LA is my home. Blake nodded, yep city boy! So i dont see a ring on your finger Ads! Nah, I've been dating some models but none have been what I'm looking for, you know? Blake nodded at him. Adam didnt return the question and was silent. Me and Kayanete have been married now for 2 years Blake offered. Were doin alright. We stay busy. Shes still a teacher and I'm gone a lot, but were makin due. Were expecting our first baby the end of the year. Adam whirled his head to face Blake. Your having a baby, Blake? Yep. He smiled big, well I'm not and laughed but Kayanete is. This is our first. It's a boy, found out a few months ago. Adam nodded congrats man, but stayed silent. They arrived at the Wild card and pulled in to park. The valet came out and grabbed the keys and Blake and Adam headed into the restaurant. After a great dinner and an even better set of company and making new friends, Blake stood up, Guys it's been a wonderful evening, but I need ta get on to ma hotel. I'm really excited to be working with you guys and cant wait for the show ta start up. Everyone stood and Blake hugged each person. Adam remained standing too, I'm going to take Blake to his hotel guys. I will see you guys soon. He hugged Christina and Ceelo and Blake who had tried to tell him to stay and enjoy his friends twice, but he turned and walked out. Blake and Adam hopped into Adam's silver Ferrari and took off. Blake why dont you just stay with me tonight? Nah, I appreciate it Adam but I want to head to The Alamora and get checked in and rest. I've got a 730 flight out and a concert tomorrow evenin and I'm tired. Plus I want ta call Kayanete and see how shes feeling, she hasnt felt well during the pregnancy so far. Adam turned his car to get off at the next exit and they chatted amicably all the way to the Alamora. Adam pulled in and Blake got out. Blake do you even have a suitcase? Blake laughed ma stuff was sent earlier, I'll get it when I get checked in. Sides all I have is 1 bag. Oh Adam laughed, of course 1 bag! Ok. Well look let's maybe plan to hang out soon? Maybe a day before the show starts filming, or something..? I mean we havent seen each other in years. Blake nodded, yes man that sounds good. Send me a message. Alright, have a good night and it was good seein ya. Take it easy and he shut the door softly. Adam sat for a moment watching Blake heading into the hotel. He shifted the car into gear and took off. On the interstate he thought again about Blake. He knew he had messed up and he could tell there was a huge void in his life and that void was Blake shaped.. he pulled the car into his driveway his thoughts continued of the good times he and Blake had had together. Blake went up the elevator after checking into the hotel and called Kayanete. Hey sweetie. Blake, how was the show interview? It was good I love the concept. But it films here about 7 months out of the year, rest of the time I'm gonna be tourin. Blake, I told you I didnt like this idea. What are we going to do with our son? Have you thought about this? Kayanete, I know your teaching but we could hire someone or you could work PT of you wanted.. No Blake! Blake felt the argument starting all over again he knew.. they had had this same argument over and over.. Blake had had enough of it. Sometimes he felt like all they did was fight an disagree about everything.. Kayanete can we please just not do this tonight. My flight leaves at 730am and I need to be ready by 530 when the car picks me up. Whatever Blake. When you come home we need to discuss this.. Hows my son? Hes fine kicking me like crazy. Blake laughed ok. I love you I'll talk to you later Blake. Have a good flight.. Blake disconnected the phone and hung up. Damn he thought all we ever do is fight. I know shes been sick but gees.. Blake went to the shower and stood inside for over an hour letting the hot water run over his head. It sure was good to see Adam he had missed him these last few years. Blake thought about all their fun times growing up and the dumb stuff they did. He just laughed to himself. He got out and grabbed his boxers and flopped down on the bed. He turned the lights off and laid quietly thinking of Adam, his unborn son, and his wife and the show. Blake headed to Texas for his concert the next morning after not sleeping well the night before, he was dragging. The month passed quickly. The show started its filming on a Monday and Blake and Adam meet up at the studio. Carson meet everyone in the lounge area. Ceelo was wearing a bright silver shirt and a pair of pink sunglasses and shorts. Christina was wearing a slim black dress, Adam was wearing his typical Adam fare with holes in his Jean's and white tee. Blake had on his normal boots Jean's and a shirt with green checks. Alright guys! I'm so glad were about to start this show up! Everyone clapped and talked. So to start things off, let's get everyone together on the stage for some pictures then into your seats. All the judges stood and headed towards the stage. When they walked in they glimpsed their chairs with their names written on them. Adam jogged over to his and flopped down. Oh nice its soft! Blake shook his head and followed Adam to his chair on the other end. Ceelo and Christina sat in theirs as well. Carson went over the rules once more and then the first contestant walked onto the stage. The guys listened to them sing and turned their chairs. When the performance was over the judges fought it out. Adam got up from his chair and walked to Blake's chair and hugged him. What's that for Rockstar? Cause I won and I dont want you to feel bad! Blake hooted with laughter and pulled the small rocker into his lap. Carson who was on the sidelines stepped over. Ugh guys, what's this? What's what, Blake ask him? Carson, smirked and started laughing at Blake who had a scrawny Rockstar on his lap laying back playing on his cell phone. Blake raised a brow. What's what man? Carson shook his head, I've known Adam a long time, never seen him like this before. Adam's attention returned to the room from his cell phone. What's going on? Laughing, Carson said nothing man. Adam shrugged and whispered to Blake something Carson couldnt hear and showed him his cell phone. Blake laughed and grabbed Adam's cell phone. Adam stretched to grab it back. Adam laughing the entire time, got up and walked back to his chair. Carson watched the 2 of them laughing. You guys are excellent friends. Blake laughed at him. Yea we are. The weeks rolled on and then it was time to stop filming and go back on tour. Hello? Hey Ads! Cowboy, whatz up? Nothin, I'm heading our for the next couple a months before the start of the live shows. I wanted ta see if maybe ugh what we talked about ya know, if ya wanted ta come out and see the house and land? My son will be born in December right as the live shows ends and I want you to meet Kayanete too. Adam sat on the other line quietly, yes Blake that sounds good man! Let's try for October? Blake beamed on the other line. Yea great! I cant wait to show ya the place!! Adam hung up and finished packing his stuff for his tour. He and the guys were heading to NYC for the first few shows then around the map. He was glad he and Blake were going to get to meet up and hang out. Blake toured through Ohio, Seattle, Chicago, NYC, Philadelphia and so on. He was tired and spoke with Kayanete each day. She was truly having a rough pregnancy and she was really sick. He was anxious to get home tomorrow and check ok on her. She only had 2 more months to go after all. He was also excited that Adam was finally getting to come down and check the ranch out and meet Kayanete. The next morning Blake flew into Oklahoma and drove to his ranch from the airport. He got home and saw the door was open. Hello? Kayanete? Blake? Hey sweetie! Blake stepped into the kitchen that smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Something smells good! I made these this morning for you to have when you got home. Blake kissed her head and gave her a tight hug patting her belly. Hows ma boy? She laughed at him. Hes good Blake. Been a bit of a rough week with my blood pressure and sickness. I told you to rest Kay! I know Blake, but I wanted to make these cookies for you. Aww he laughed, well let's get on in here and sit down and relax. Blake helped her to the couch to sit down and then went back to the kitchen to get them some cookies. He came back and sat down beside her handing her a plate. They talked and caught up. Blake helped her stand and walked with her to the bathroom. Adam will be here tomorrow Kayanete hes comin to check out the ranch. Oh good. Ive been anxious to meet him Blake! They got ready for bed after a while, and hit the lights. The next morning Blake was up early helping Kayanete with breakfast, and then to get settled on the couch with her books and the tv. When lunch time rolled around Blake made Kayanete lunch then left for the airport. Adam stepped off his flight and saw the tall Cowboy lounging near the entrance talking to a guy. Adam grabbed his overnight bag an walked up to him. Hey Rockstar!! Blake grabbed Adam in a huge tight embrace and then let him go. How was your flight? Adam still smiling, yea it was ok. Long! I'm slightly give out, truth be told man! Blake nodded. I was too. Got home yesterday and ate then went to bed real early. Kayanete was surprised I was out so early he laughed. Adam half smiled then his stomach tightened into knots thinking about the two together.. Well let's get on to the house, cant wait ta show ya the ranch! They threw Adam's 2 bags in the truck then headed towards the ranch chatting nonstop. Arriving Blake threw the truck in park and helped Adam get his bags out. They walked in laughing and chatting about a funny fan in Demoines. Hi, Kayanete said to Adam. Adam looked sharply at her, having somehow forgotten she was there. Hi, Adam smiled at her. Its nice to finally meet you! She smiled and reached to shake his hand. Adam complied. How are you feeling? Kayanete face was a bit white but otherwise she seemed fine. I'm ok a bit tired today. Adam nodded. Blake walked over and stood in the middle of the two. Well Adam I wanna show ya the ranch. Let's go grab a golf cart then we can head out. Kay ya gonna join us? Well go slow and not bump! Adam's eyebrows dipped but he tried to look excited that she may join them. Oh no Blake you guys go on ahead. I'm just going to stay here an relaxe. Oh well.. ok honey! I'll be back soon. Adam just put your things into the downstairs rooms there to your right. Adam walked his things into the spare room then came back out. Ok well be back Blake said to Kayanete. The guys walked out to the barn then grabbed a golf cart. Blake showed Adam where he liked to hunt, the huge ponds he had, the river that boarded his property and then on to the other side of the property lines. Wow this is really nice Adam told Blake. Thanks man! Glad you got to come and see everything. How long are ya staying? I was thinkin I would take ya to Ada tomorrow ta see momma and Trace ya know? Adam smiled. Well that will be nice. Since we have to be back in LA for the show in a week, I would like to head back in 2 days, so i can get my stuff together. Blake frowned at that but understood. The guys came back a while later and found Kay laying on the couch asleep. They tiptoed to the outdoor glassed in porch and sat down and talked. Adam and Blake had a great trip and even got to see Blake's mom while he was down from LA. He an Blake made the best of the short time they had before they had to start the live shows and Blake's baby was born. Adam flew out 2 days later and Blake dropped him at the airport. On his way out Kaynette told him how happy she was to meet him and couldnt wait for him to come back to meet they baby. A week later Blake was in LA and they were filming the lives. Blake sat laughing at Adam expense in the clip they had just seen pop up where he and Adam were filming and Adam had tripped right into Blake and Blake had wrapped his arms around the small rocker and twirled him around in circles slowly. The audience was eating it up that's for sure hearing all the ahhs coming from that direction. The weeks flew by and the show was running down. Blake and Adam had contestants pitted against one another in the last night. Adam and Blake watched nervously as Carson read the results of tonight's The voice winner. Adam jumped up from his chair straight into the air when they called his guys name. He screamed and shouted. Blake laughed he wasnt sure who was more excited Adam or his contestant who had just won the show! Adam flew up the stage to congratulate his guy and hug him. Blake followed him up onto the stage and hugged the contestant and patted him on his back. Congrats man! Im so happy for you. He turned to his contestant and gave her a big hug and they talked for a few minutes about how well they had she had done. Adam was leaning against Blake so he threw his arm around his shoulders. Adam smiled at Blake talking to Adam's contestant. Adam laughed when Blake kissed his neck with his barely there lips, on reflex he pushed Blake's face with his fingers but instead of away from him he pushed them until they were against his neck. Adam felt a chill running up his spine when he felt Blake's arms close against his belly and his lips on his neck. Adams eyes closed at the sudden feelings, laughing and talking interrupted his moment and he came back to the here and now. Blake had thrown his arm around his shoulders now.. Adam sighed. People were snapping pictures and everyone stood talking and having a great time. Blake leaned over Adam's shoulder again and whispered, wanna go grab some celebration food and cake? Adam leaned backward into Blake and looked up into his eyes. Yea sounds good Cowboy. The two spoke to a few more people then headed to the catered food area. Just as Blake was about to take his plate and sit down at the table, his cell phone vibrated against his leg. Blake reached into his pocket with a funny feeling and drew it out. He saw his momma was calling. Blake answered the call, hey momma did ya see the voice finale? Adam won I came in 2nd. Blake! Kayanete was just taken to the hospital, she called me and said she didnt feel good and that she had been bleeding. What Blake said? Omg momma where did they take her. I'm on the way! Blake slow down and listen ok. Adam came over just then and saw something was wrong. He watched Blake closely to try to figure it out. Blake stepped to a quiet area Adam following beside him. Blake put the phone on speaker. She wasnt feeling well so they have taken her here to the General hospital. She is stable but they're gonna have to take the baby Blake. Her BP is too high, and she is just not faring well.. the doctor wants to speak with you. Here he is. Hi Mr. SHELTON? Yes, this is Blake sir. Hi your wife Kayanetes bp is too high and the baby is in distress. Your wife is bleeding and that's not a good sign. Were going to take the baby via a csection. It will take 38 seconds there prepping her now for the surgery. Your son is doing ok but his heart beat is dropping. I have to tell you Blake in all honesty your wife's health doenst look good. I understand your in LA right now. But you need to come home. Blake was freaking out. Ok I'm im.. going to grab the next chartered plane. Adam interrupted him I've got it Blake let's go! Well be there in 5 hours Adam said loud enough for the doctor to hear him. Ok Blake, well be in touch. Blake son? Momma im on the way. Please please stay right with them ok. I'm on the way. Adam took the phone as they were getting in his car. Hey Momma Shelton this is Adam were on the way I've charted a plane and im driving us now to the airport ok. Ok Adam son thank you so much! Adam disconnected the cell phone and he flew down the streets. He and Blake didnt speak until he reached the airport. Adam drove them to the runway and Mike was readying the plane. Hey Mike, I appreciate this man, we ready? Hey Adam, yes go on ahead and board well be taxing in 5. Adam walked with a silent Blake up the steps and they buckled in, 5 minutes later they were in the air in their way to Oklahoma Next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Death of minor character. Baby born.

The plane touched down on the runway at 3am.  
Blake had recieved a call in the air at 1220am on Decemebr 15th that his son had been born and that after trying everything the doctors could they had lost Kayanete Shelton.  
Adam had sent a text to Mike the pilot that the baby had been born and that his mom had died while in the air. So the flight had been very quiet and very fast. When they landed they hopped in a car Adam had already pulled up the directions to the hospital and they rushed to get there. Adam pulled in at 332am. Blake sat in the car for a moment. Adam could tell he was scared and upset and didnt know what to do when they got out. Blake? Adam got out and went around and opened his door. Come on let's go inside ok? Blake looked at Adam and then stood to walk inside. Adam walked quietly beside him and they walked through the ER doors into the hospital. Adam had text Dorothy earlier and got the information about the number and room she was in. He pressed floor 7. They arrived and walked to the nurses station on the labor and delivery floor and baby nursery. The lady immediately recognized then. Come this way Mr. Shelton. The two were directed to room 109. Momma Shelton was sitting in the dark but woke when they opended the door. Oh son! Blake hugged his momma as she cried silently. The nurse explained the doctor would be in very shortly to speak with them. Thier was a very quiet knock and a young man about 35 walked in with his white coat on. Hi I'm Dr Douglas. Blake Shelton, Adam Levine they both said and shook his hand. Blake your wife had a condition called preeclampsia and she was hemmaorging and your son was in distress his heart beat was low and his oxygen was being cut off and on in the womb. So we had to make a decision to do a csection. Your wife became unconscious during the procedure and never regained consciousness.. your son is happy and healthy now he was due in 2 weeks, I understood. He was given some medications upon arrival and of course oxygen as well. He is still on oxygen now only because we want to make sure he has recovered from the trauma of earlier. He weighed 7lbs 1oz and is 18.5in long. Blake ask, when can I see him? Now of course, the doctor said. And I ugh.. when can I see Kayanete? Sure we will arrange for you to go downstairs soon.. Ok Blake said. I was told Kayanete doesn't have any family? No, her parents had passed away when she was a child and she had no other siblings. The doctor nodded his head. Ok this will be your room while you guys are here. I will be holding your son for the next 2 days. I want to make sure his little body stays healthy and his oxygen stays good. Blake thanked the doctor as he left to go tell the nurses he was there to see his son. Adam sat down on the couch next to Blake. Son, Dorothy said? Maybe if I hadda been here Blake said, ya know she kept sayin she wasnt happy with the voice and the touring all the time and just yea.. I Hey! Adam said. Blake this is not your fault man. This is a terrible thing to happen and I'm so so sorry Blake, but this is just a medical condition, you didnt cause it to happen, nothing you did or didnt do would have changed this.. Dorothy patted her son's shoulders hugging him gently. Adam placed his hand on Blake's upper arm and rubbed his shoulder. Your son will be here in a moment, okay. He needs you and your strong love Blake. He needs his dad. Blake had silent tears running slowly down his cheek. Adam hugged him tight. Shh it's ok Blake. There was a Short knock and a brown haired nurse stuck her head in the door. Hi. I'm Courtney. I have your son to see you! Her peppy attitude was a much needed feel in the room. She walked in with a baby bed and a small light blondish brown haired baby inside snuggled inside his blanket. Blake and Adam stood up with Momma shelton and peered into the babys bed. He was sleeping soundly. Blake Shelton, this is your son. Blake's face went from tears of sadness to tears of happiness in a heartbeat. Blake walked to the sink to wash his hands and then came back and asking if he could touch him. Of course sir she smiled at him. Adam and momma shleton washed their hands as well. His sons oxygen was in his nose and he seemed to be fine like the doctor had relayed to them. Blake? Blake's eyes came back to Adam's. Are you going to pick him up? Blake stood silently his eyes filled with tears that were beginning to break through and roll down his cheeks. Adam slid his hands under the babys head like the nurse had said and under his bottom and slowly lifted him up and out of the baby bed. The babys eyes fluttered but didnt open up. He placed him in Blake's arms and watched as Blake cradled him to his chest. Hes so small Blake whispered. Momma Shelton watched the guys holding the baby so tenderly. She had the strangest feeling in her chest. Adam rubbed his hand lightly over the babys soft hair and watched as Blake kissed his forehead so softly. Adam smiled at Blake. The 6'6 cowboy 6'9 with his boots on so softly holding his son. Adam helped Blake to sit down and momma shelton came and stood by them. Adam took his phone out and snapped some pictures of them with him and with Blake's cell on the counter as well. Adam spoke softly I'm going to swing downstairs and grab some coffee, momma Shelton can I get you something? She placed her order and then he left. Momma, I.. I dont know what ta do? I.. Son were going to get through this. I'm so sorry that all this has happened today, Kayanete was so sweet. Blake was crying but softly. But your son Blake he is beautiful! Blake nodded and tipped the baby up to his face and kissed his soft hair again. He is momma. Adam came back about an hour later having given them time to themselves. He walked in with thier breakfast and coffee seeing Blake still holding his baby. He stepped over to them quietly and handed Momma Shelton her coffee and cake, and then sat down beside Blake on the couch. He handed Blake his coffee away from the babys body. Blake took it and nodded to him in thanks. Adam moved his hand slowly towards the baby. Blake turned his head to look at him. Wanna hold him? Oh no, I ugh, I might drop him by accident.. Blake smiled for the first time in a hours. Nah if I can do it you can. Adam sat back and Blake stood and placed the baby in his arms slowly. Momma Shelton watched the 2 moving the baby back and forth. There ya go Adam just support his head. Blake moved his hand from the babys bottom and sat down beside Adam slowly. His night had been a crazy one. Blake watched as Adam held his son tightly to his chest, watched as Adam leaned down and kissed his tiny head and whispered something about loving his daddy, Blake couldn't make out in his ears. Blake turned his attention to his momma she smiled at him. Blake's face wasnt as heavy at the moment. There was a light knock and the nurse came in. Hi it's time for him to have some food. I brought the bottle with me if you guys would like to try to feed him? Adam's face turned from looking at the baby to her and back down nodding at her. The nurse uncapped the bottle and used a new nipple pulling the plastic off of it and screwed it onto the plastic bottle. Now guys your going to feed him until he eats to here she pointed on the bottle at the 2oz mark. Then your going to place him on your shoulder and pat his back until he burps then resume feeding him ok? Adam nodded and she handed the bottle to Blake and Blake placed it at the babys lips. Ok now run it over his bottom lip she said. The baby latched on to the milk filled nipple and began to suck. The nurse smiled at the 2 guys as they feed the baby. Good job guys! I'll be back in a few minutes with some diapers and wipes ok? They all nodded. Adam was busy watching the baby eat and listening to him suck. He smiled at Blake. Blake hes eaten 2.5oz, we need to burp him. I.. ugh I'm afraid I'm going to drop him. You do it. Blake hesitated for a second, momma coming over to help. Ok boys she carefully took the baby from Adam and sat in the chair and held his little chin up and patted his back until he burped. Blake smiled see hes like me already. Adam smirked for a second then held his arms out at the quiet baby. Momma Shelton stood and handed the baby back to Adam and he placed the bottle back in his mouth carefully. They feed the baby for a while then the nurse came back in to check how much he had eaten. She logged it into a computer then came to take him from Blake. Ok guys let's change him then I'm going to take him to the nursery for some routine tests. Blake stood quickly, startling the nurse. Is everythin ok with him..? Yes sir. This is just normal we make sure his blood work is good and then that he is in good health. Ok, Blake said. Also, have you got a name for this handsome little boy yet? Blake looked around the room and shrugged. Kayanete and I have decided she liked John after her granddaddy and Mason. Adam sat quietly what about Dominic? Well you guys just let me know. I'll take this sweetheart with me and well be back soon! Blake sat down it was not 8 o'clock in the morning. He no longer had a wife he had a funeral to plan and a son to care for. Life was completely changed in less than 12 hours.. Blake got up and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stepped out of his clothes and placed them on the wall. He stepped under the water and let it run over his head. Momma Shelton had left earlier in the evening had come back with them both some sweatpants and tee shirts and some deodorant. Blake got out about 45 minutes later and redressed slowly then stepped back into the room. Everything ok he ask? Adam nodded. I'm gonna shower myself ok. Blake agreed and went in with him to get him the shower gel. Momma was on the bench asleep. Adam stayed in the shower for half an hour then dressed slowly thinking about Blake and the catastrophe that had taken place in such a short period of time.. he was so sad for him losing his wife. But he was also over the moon about Blake have a cute version of himself to live for now. He knew things were going to be hard for him but he also knew that Blake was a fighter. Not many people could work full time from the time they were 13 years old mowing lawns, chopping wood, tilling gardens, roofing homes, and other odds and ends to make a living and make himself into a huge star. Blake was one of a kind. And Adam knew his son would be too! Adam put his clothes on from Momma Shelton and got out of the shower. He heard the nurse was back and talking to Blake. They said you can go down there now when your ready the coroner will be there and then they will take her to the funeral home.. He stepped out and walked to stand next to Blake. Ok I.. I will head there now. I can leave the baby or I can take him with me? Blake turned to ask Adam if he wanted to sit with him. Momma? I can watch him and you guys can go, or I can go with you and you and Adam can go. Adam stood strongly beside his best friend. The decision is your Blake I can do either. Blake nodded and he and Adam headed to the morgue. They followed the nurse to the elevator and she told them which floor to go to. The door closed and Adam stood close beside Blake. The doors whooshed open and they stepped off and headed to the left. The door opened and a man with a white jacket came out. Hi I'm Dr. Woo. Blake took his hand, I'm Blake Shelton and this is Adam Levine. They all shook hands. Come in guys. I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Shelton. So were going to view your wife body and then I will have you sign off on some documents then I will have the local funeral home come unless you want another one? No the local one is fine he said quietly. Blake? Adam ask a question in his voice. Yes, Adam I want you to come in. Neither had ever seen a dead body before and Blake was nervous and angry and scared and needed Adam's solid presence with him. They stepped into the room and Dr woo ask them to step over to a door. The door opened and Dr. Woo left a pitcher of ice water and cups on the table with flowers on it and rolled the sheet slowly down Kayanete face. Blake saw she seemed very peaceful her eyes closed. Adam looked at Blake's face and Blake's wife. Again I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Shelton. I am going to step out, take as long as you would like. Blake nodded to him and stood silently tears running down his face. Adam placed his hand on Blake's shoulder and rubbed slow circles. Blake sat in the chair and Adam poured him some water on the ice handing him the cup. Blake took a small sip and they sat in silence for a while. Adam I dont know what to do.. Adam was silent for a few moments. Hey Blake it's fine were going to take this one day at a time. I'm not leaving and you've got your momma and your son. Were all here for you. Your so strong Blake and you can conquer any situation even this. I was thinking about you in the shower. How strong you are Blake, how you've always meet a challenge head on and never backed down. And I know Blake you wont now. Kayanete wouldn't want you to and neither would the baby! Blake sat listening to Adam and nodded. Your right Adam. Blake stood and silently went over and took Kayanetes hand and stood holding it. Adam stepped out of the room so Blake could have some alone and closure time. Blake talked to her telling her about the baby and how beautiful he was. I'm going to miss you Kayanete. I love you! Blake stood a while longer then went out of the room where Adam was sitting quietly looking at his phone. Blake, are you ready? Yes. They stepped back into the morticians office and signed the paperwork. They will call with the details Blake ask. Yes, sir. They will probably by this evening. Ok. They stepped out of the morgue and headed to the right back up to the elevators and up to the 7th floor. I'm going to name my son Dominic Austin Shelton. Adam smiled at him. I love it Blake. Blake smiled at him and the walked back to the room. Momma was holding Dominic and feeding him. It was now 1015 am they had been gone over 2 hours. Everything ok son? Yea, momma. Can I take him? Sure she smiled at him. She took the bottle out of his mouth and handed the baby to her son. Dominic Austin Shelton is his name momma. She smiled oh I love that it's different but very strong son. Blake smiled Adam picked the first name but i like Austin and it was ma hit song so.. yea Adam laughed, I hadn't even thought of that! Good thinking Blake. The 3 sat with Dominic taking turns holding him until they came back to get him for a few more tests that they assured them were again routine. The 2 guys were getting sleepy by that point after being up all day and all night and it was almost lunch time. Adam pulled a pillow off the fold up bed and laid it on the couch closet to them with a white sheet and laid back quietly. Momma said she was going to head to the house and would come back later on in the evening. Blake stretched on the mattress and laid back himself. The door opened and they brought Dominic inside. Oh I'm so sorry I know you guys have got to be tired. I know yall were on live TV not even 24 hours ago. No no. Were fine Blake said he and Adam both sat up. Adam stood and brought the baby bed closer to them. He ate about an hour ago so in about an hour he will be ready again. I will turn the lights out and here I'll close the blinds and curtains well make it dark in here ok. She walked to the closet and grabbed more blankets and pillows out and handed them to the guys. We wont be bothering you guys for at the least 2 hours ok. Then we will be back for a few last tests on Dominic. Ok the guys both said. She left them with a bottle pacis and diapers and wipes just in case. Adam leaned into the bed and picked Dominic up carefully. Blake watched him scoop his son out of the crib and hold him quietly laying back with him on his chest , Adam's head on the pillows. Blake got up and came over and sat at Adams side and rubbed the tiny babys hair. He just seemed so alone in here Blake! Blake smiled at Adam's steadfast attitude that the baby was alone. Pretty sure hes asleep Rockstar. Adam smiled at Blake's humor for the first time in almost 24 hours. He watched Blake's hand rubbing the fluff on the babys head. It's so soft isn't it? Yea Blake smiled it is soft that was my first thought too. Adam laid all the way back. Why dont you lay down that way Blake? Then we can both be here in case he wakes up. Blake laid his head down and closed his eyes listening to Adam hum Sunday Morning his favorite song while he rubbed Dominic's back slowly and carefully. The next thing Blake knew there was a new nurse tapping his shoulder. Both his eyes popped open. Yes mam? Hi Mr Shelton I'm Lucy. I'm here to take Dominic to the lab for some quick oxygen monitoring and then I will bring him back. We got the results of his blood work and all earlier and everything is excellent. Were going to monitor him without oxygen and if hes good well take it away ok? Blake nodded. Adam was still sleeping holding Blake's son close to his chest. He was certain the baby was listening to Adams heartbeat that was why he was still asleep. He sat up slowly and the nurse watched as he tapped Adam's arm that was around the babys back. Adam? Huhsm? Blake smirked, Adam didnt like mornings never had and he sure wasnt good with little sleep. Blake shook his shoulder, as he awoke his grip tugged Dominic against him until he saw it was Blake. Hey Blake, what's wrong! Nothing Blake said immediately. They're here for Dominic there going to do an oxygen test and see if hes good without this machine. Oh ok Adam nodded his eyes heavy. He moved Dominic from his chest and the baby stirred. Adam had given him a paci before he went to sleep and Blake put it back in his mouth. Shh he told his son. Come on now Nurse Lucy's gonna test your air. Adam handed Blake his son and curled up on the end of the couch to watch them take him away. Blake kissed head and handed him to Lucy. Well be back shortly. Blake nodded to her. Blake laid back silently watching Adam who had burrowed into the blankets and laid down again. Blake closed his eyes and heard Adam say I hope they bring him back soon. How am I supposed to sleep without my cuddler Dominic!! Blake laughed out loud. Ya realize hes like not even a day old right! He cant cuddle and hes not a dog! Adam opened his eyes narrowing them at Blake, ugh yes he can! And hes all warm! Blake just shook his head smiling. Ok! I'll remember that when hes screaming at 3am I'm gonna call your ass in LA and let you listen to him!! Adam shrugged, fine far as I'm concerned you can just give him to me. I'll take him! I've always wanted kids and he is so precious Balke you can tell hes just so calm and chill man. Blake watched Adam describe his child and he nodded. Hes definitely mine he said. Adam wrapped himself up in the blanket and dozed off. Blake watched him sleep then nodded off himself. He awoke to them bringing back Dominic. The nurse brought him in all smiles. He was a perfect little baby. And as you can see no Oxygen! Blake smiled at her taking him from her. Think he may be getting a bit hungry. I'll feed him then I'm gonna try to get a nap in. Sure thing Mr Shelton. And sir, I'm so sorry about your wife.. Blake nodded his head at her. He held Dominic close and shook the bottle and handed it to him. Dominic was starving and he took right to it. Blake feed him then burped him real good then laid back on the couch with Adam he swung his feet up and then pulled the sheets up. He pulled his son up so he could lay on his chest and stroked his back. He handed him his paci and he immediately began sucking on it. Blake hummed to him then rubbed his back. Blake fell asleep soon after. The next thing Blake knew he heard knocking at the door. He opend an eye and saw the nurses coming back in to check on Dominic. She smiled when she saw he was curled on Blake's chest. How is he? Hes good. She saw he had drank the entire bottle 2 hours earlier. Ok if you need anything let us know ok? Blake nodded and saw Adam was awake too. Everyone ok? Yep. Just checking on Dominic. Adam got up and went to the bathroom then got the bottle ready and took Dominic and changed his diaper slowly like they had shown him and then feed him. Blake watched Adam. Your pretty good at this man. Adam smiled at him yea? Blake shook his head yes. Adam finished then brought the baby up and laid back rubbing his back gently and his head. Shh he said when he whimpered. Blake handed him his paci and Adma gave it to him. Adam watched as the baby sucked and finally was out. They took the oxygen out? Yea a while ago you were sleepin. Adam laid back and closed his eyes. The 3 slept until Momma came in almost 3 hours later. Blake woke hearing the door open. He opened 1 eye and saw his momma walking over to the babys bed. She looked over and Blake pointed to Adam who had a death grip on Dominic. She smiled at him and nodded sitting down in the recliner at the bed end. After a while Adam came around to whimpering. He opened his eyes and rubbed Dominic's back slowly. Shh he said hey it's ok. Are you hungry, huh? Blake, Dominic is hungry. Momma hopped up, here I'll take him. Oh sorry, Adam said I didnt know you were here! Adam slowly removed his hands from the baby and handed his tiny body to her. Blake smiled seeing him passed around from each person he loved. After he finally got to hold his son again he snuggled his tiny body up. His eyes welling with tears over Kayanete fate.. Momma and Adam patted his shoulders as he held Dominic close. The doctor came in about an hour later to check over the baby. He smiled seeing them all holding the baby so close. How has he been he ask Blake who was holding him? Blake smiled sadly. Hes been wonderful, just wonderful. May I take a look at him? Blake stood towering over the 5'9 doctor. Oh my your really tall, he said to Blake when he was standing in front of him looking up to Blake's face. Blake grinned handing him the baby carefully. The doctor brought him over to his baby bed and laid him down taking his gown and diaper off and listening to his heart lungs and chest then pressed his belly softly. Has he been using the bathroom ok? They all nodded. Great. Everything looks excellent all his scans bloodwork his ears body heart chest. Excellent. His liver and kidneys are perfect too. His brain is on par and his head is a great size. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy Mr. Shelton. As long as everything is looking good you guys will be able to head out tomorrow. We will do another series of checkups on him before he leaves. We are just making sure hes good after his airways were cutoff. How is his paci taking and sucking skills? Blake looked to his momma. He seems fine to me. He is taking his paci and he isnt having a problem sucking the nipple at all. Excellent. Oh and his name? Adam spoke up. Dominic Austin Shelton. Old names. I dont see that as much as I like! Well Dominic I will just give you back to your entourage here and head out. Adam stood and took the baby from him. The doctor smiling. Blake, I brought you this pamphlet here with me, I wanted yo see if you might want to use this. It's a class that meets 1 a week for parents with an immediate death and the majority are men.. I just want you to know that its available for you to take advantage of if you would like too. Blake accepted the pamphlet with a nod and thank you. Ok guys I'll see you all soon. Have a good evening and with that he closed the door behind himself. Blake sat down quietly. Momma Shelton stood up. Son how about you heading out for a bit. Me and Adam can handle this for the afternoon. Why don't you head home and get some clothes and take a long bath? Then I will relieve Adam too. Yall can take turns with Dominic this evening and get some clothes and good baths and a break from the hospital for a bit. Blake stood up and stretched his long torso. Yea ok momma I will. He walked over and kissed the top of Dominic's head patted Adam's arm and hugged his momma then headed out to the rental car. Blake returned about 2 hours later. Momma was sleeping in the chair at the door and Adam was holding Dominic singing softly to him. Blake took his cell phone out an snapped a picture of him before he saw Blake. He then walked over to him. Hey Adam. Adam jumped not hearing him return. Hey he whispered, I just feed him and hes nodding off. Blake smiled at Adam who had taken to caring for Blake's son so sweetly. You ready to head to the house? Blake handed him the rentals keys and the house. Keys as well. You have some clothes you left behind a few weeks ago at the house I left them in the spare room. Thanks man! Blake took Dominic and held him close. Ok I'll see you in a little while. Take your time Adam. Take a long shower. Adam nodded leaving the room quietly. Blake sat down with his son. It had been very hard walking into his home this evening and seeing everything int their that Kayanete had been working on, then she was just gone.. forever. Blake's tears welled up again. He was so sorry this had happened like this. Momma Shelton came over and held her son close Dominic in his arms. Shh Blake it's not your fault son. Momma.. I'm just so sorry this is going on, this is not how we planned this.. I feel so horrible I was always gone all the time what if i had been there maybe this wouldn't have happened! Blake Tollison Shelton! I dont want to hear that. You have a job like everyone else in the world and it takes you away and Kayanete knew that. She knew it before you guys got married. Yes you guys fought couples do that, but sometimes things happen that are unfortunate and uncontrollable and this is one of those things. I'm so sorry for you and Dominic, but you have wonderful friends and great family Blake and your going to have to decide how to dictate your lives from here on out. Ok? Adam is a great person and loves you very much. He will always be there to help you. Plus you have me and your cousins and friends. Just take it a day at a time, son. Blake sat quietly sniffling. Momma reached and wiped his tears away. They sat in the quiet room silent. Adam returned about 2 hours later with food for everyone from the local diner. Dominic had just been changed and feed so Momma Shelton put him in his bed with his paci. The 3 ate their food talking quietly. Blake's manager Brandon had sent a message and ask what he wanted released to the public. Adam wrote him a sweet message and sent it back. The night wore on and the 3 slept soundly up every 2 hours to feed and change Dominic. Blake answered the phone the next morning. Hello? Hi Mr Shleton this is Stan with Brothers funeral home. Were so sorry fo your loss! They spoke another few moments, When do you want to do the funeral and visitation? Would you like to come down here and choose everything or do it by phone? Let's do it by phone Blake replied. Of course sir. The funeral home sent over a few casket choices colors and vaults. Blake chose everything and set the date for Friday at 4pm for visiting and 530 for the funeral. He choose music and then ended the call. Adam was sitting beside him rubbing his arm. Hey Blake, its ok.. Blake nodded his head. Thanks man! The day passed swiftly then the doctor came in to speak with Blake. Hi Mr. Shelton, so we have 1 last test to perform on your son before he leaves and that's what we simply refer to as a car seat test. It basically tests his oxygen levels We checked him yesterday in the nursery and he was good but we always do a test before the baby goes home. If you would like to feed and change him then we will get it going and if he passes you guys can get out of here and head to the house. Blake nodded and Adam used one of the hospitals bottles and poured the milk inside it, then handed it to Blake. They set the car seat test up and Dominic slept through it oxygen perfect. Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake had a carseat at the house and Adam ran back and picked it up as well as a baby bag that he saw in the nursery that had been painstakingly decorated with beautiful boats and fishing items. Adam smiled when he entered. This was definitely all Blake's ideas. Adam placed the carseat by the door looking around for a moment taking in the scene. There was a beautiful light brown wood crib, 2 rocking chairs, a place with tiny diapers inside, and a beautiful mural with a picture of a boat on the water with clouds in the sky. Adam looked back at the carseat and the baby bag and picked it all up and headed out to the rental car. When he got there he read the directions quickly and installed the bottom with the safety straps provided then ran the seatbelts under it for good measure. He tightened everything in tight so it wouldn't move. He placed the babys bag in the front seat with him and took off to pick up Blake and Dominic at the hospital.  
Adam drove carefully through the downtown and then to the hospital. He got out at the front and walked around. He called Blake and he answered on the first ring.  
Hey Adam, were walking down to the front now.  
Ok Blake, I'm out here parked so you will see me.  
Blake walked out carrying Dominic out the front door his mom in tow.  
Hey guys, Adam said.  
Hey Blake said. Ugh so you know how to work this seat man?  
Yea, I set it up before I came. Just open the 5 point harness yep now place Dominic inside and close the two across his chest then snap the other two into the yep that's it. Now just pull the top up to his chin.  
Adam smiled at Blake. Good job!  
Blake laughed at him, ugh thanks Adam..  
Adam smiled at him. Ok now are we ready?  
Yep. We have our release papers Blake said but Adam could tell he was still very sad..  
Momma is going to meet us at the house with my aunt and some family but it will be a little while before they come.  
I will need to go to the store for some baby food and whatever else we need. They gave me a long list of stuff.  
Adam nodded well let's go to your home first and see what all you have man. I saw diapers and clothes and yea lots of stuff.. in the nursery.  
Blake nodded to him.  
Adam could tell this was stressing Blake out really badly.   
Hey Blake, were all here for the long haul man. As long as it takes well be here. I want you to know that. Blake nodded his head and patted Adams hand on the console.   
They arrived at Blake's ranch and Adam hit the engine.   
Blake are you ready?   
After a couple of minutes he nodded yes.   
Ok, Adam got out and he and Blake got the baby and his bag and things from the hospital out of the car and headed inside.   
Blake carried Dominic in his carseat through the house.   
Adam brought in the formula the hospital had sent home and the other little things they had sent with them.   
Adam walked silently through the house seeing food on the counter he went over and tossed it in the trash can and then went to the fridge and dumped the old stuff into the bag. Then took the trash out for Blake. When he was finished in the kitchen he went through to the living room and fixed it up and cleaned up. Then on to the porch where he saw a few blankets and things that Kayanete had put out there as well as some crocheted patterns he picked that up and placed it into the crochet box and scooped the entire thing up and brought it through the house into the storage pantry area and placed it on the shelf, sure that one day Blake would want to go through it but not today.   
He then went to the bedroom and pulled the laundry and took it to the washing machine and put it away. Then he went back up and picked up the hair brushes hair dryer makeup and all the womens things and placed them into a large basket and moved them to the pantry area as well. When he was done he closed the door and went in search of Dominic.   
Adam came to the door of the nursery and stood. He heard Blake talking to his son so he backed up and out and went back downstairs.   
After a while Blake came down with Dominic. Adam smiled and made grabby hands for the baby and Blake shook his head and smiled handing him the baby.   
Adam took him carefully and saw he was waking up. Hi buddy! Yes, what a handsome baby your are. What yes you are! Adam talked to him for a while brushing his hair down with his fingers.   
Blake sat watching him talking to Dominic. He laughed out loud. Ugh Adam your probably hurting the poor childs ears talkin like that.   
Adam narrowed his cat like eyes. Shut it Blake. He and I are having a conversation.   
Oh excuse me Blake said what was I thinkin!   
Adam laugehd at him. Your daddy's a moron! See look at him over there trying to be all cool!   
Blake smiled at him. Adam, I've got ta go ta the store in a few minutes and get some food for em.   
Adam nodded. Maybe you should wait until your momma comes back and take her with you.. I mean she will know what all you need.   
Blake's eyes were thoughtful, umm I think I would like to go by myself.   
Adam thought for a moment then agreed with him. Ok Blake go ahead and go now. Me and Dominic can hold down the fort ok.   
Blake nodded his head. I'll be gone probably an hour.   
That's fine Blake take your time, ok. And when you come back I will start working on dinner.   
Adam, the story dropped on the TV internet and yea..   
Adam saw Blakes sad face. I figured it wouldn't take long to spread like wildfire.   
Blake, I can go with you and just sit in the car until your done or we can wait until momma Shelton gets here and leave Dominic with her if you need company.   
No Adam, thanks I need to have some time..   
Sure.. I completely understand. Adam held Dominic out to Blake for a hug and kiss and quick squeeze and then he hugged the cowboy. Take your time Blake, I mean it.  
Blake left and Adam and Dominic went to the upstairs nursery and change his diaper. Adam found some bottles and pacis in the cabinet up there and he pulled them out and read the directions on the back. He took them downstairs and placed them inside a boiling pan and then the pacis as well.   
Then went back upstairs to see what else he could find. Adam found some baby shampoo and soaps and lotions. Then some clothes that had already been laundered. He also found a box with a snugly inside and he sat Dominic down on the changing area while he snapped it on his body. Then he picked the baby up, and placed him inside and zipped it up snug. He made sure it would hold him securely and then made his way back downstairs to get the bottles and pacis out of the boiling water. He had read that he needed to put them on a bottle tree.. what the hell was that he thought. Well for now they can just go on a paper towel. He cooled the paci off this one had a spaceship on the front with stars it was glow in the dark. So Adam handed it to him taking the one from the hospital and placing it in the water. Adam watched as Dominic suked then spit it halfway out then sucked it back in and it was a go!   
He then went to the bottles from the hospital and brought the formula over and shook it really good then placed it inside the bottle with a huge nipple from Playtex. Hmm. Then did what the article said and pressed the air out until their wasnt much between the baggy inside the bottle and the milk. He capped the top and brought it with him, way to go on the crash course of parenting Adam thought himself. It was time for Dominic to eat so he went and sat on the glassed in porch, then got up he had forgotten the birp cloth. He went back upstairs and grabbed that and a blanket then came back downstairs. He unzipped the snuggly and took Dominic out and began feeding him. He burped him 2 times then changed his diaper then zipped him inside the snuggly and took the empty bottle to the sink and dropped the plastic thingy in the trash and placed the old bottle in the pan with the hospital Paci. Adam walked around working on making everything convenient for Blake when he got back.   
His cell rang, he sprang for it, he saw it was Jesse.   
Hello?   
Hey man, I heard about Blake's wife and his new baby. I'm sorry man.   
Yea, Jesse it was crazy dude. We were at the voice finale and we had just went to sit down and his phone rang and they told us she wasnt doing good and she had went into early labor so I chartered a plane and yea man we've been here since..   
Man that's intense!   
Umm. Adam shifted Dominic in the snuggly and then grabbed him a small blanket. Shh he said.   
Jesse spoke again. Are you there now?   
Yea man me and Dominic are here at the house. We just got released about 2 hours ago. Blake needed some time and went to the store alone. The funerals tomorrow.   
Yea I saw that. Look were all headin out that way man we have a flight in an hour.   
Jesse you guys dont have to do that.   
Yea man we do!   
Jesse thanks man..   
Look your welcome! We love you man. And I know you love him and we will be there fo you.   
Thanks!   
Look were gonna get on off here man. Well see you guys tomorrow. And tell Blake were really sorry man.   
Will do Jesse I'll see you guys tomorrow. Adam hung up.  
Adam shifted through several messages and calls. He called his momma who also sent condolences and said she would be coming as well.   
Adam was astonished at the amount of people coming to this funeral or just to visit and pay their respects..   
Adam got up and walked to the door and decided to go for a short stroll before it got really cold out tonight. He grabbed a thick blanket and set off with Dominic.   
Momma Shelton let herself in with seven family members in tow.   
Hello?   
Huh looks like they may have stepped out. Let's do something for dinner guys.   
The ladies started working on a lasagna and a salad and some garlic bread. Just as they got it in the stove Momma saw lights flashing in the drive way and heard the hack door close.   
Adam walked in with a sleeping baby snuggled into his chestal and a blanket over his head.   
Blake came in the front his arms full of groceries.  
Hey Guys, we were wondering where you had gotten to.   
Blake needed to swing out Adam said and me and Dominic took a walk around the farm.   
The ladies crowded around Adam to see the baby. He took the blanket off of him and everyone crowded closer. Blake watched as they surrounded him. He smiled. Adam's luck that's for sure surrounded by women.   
Adam looked ready to run.   
Ugh Adam, how is Dominic?   
Hes good, he ate about an hour ago and I changed him, hes been asleep since. Blake saw he was sucking his paci hard inside the cocoon, he ran his hand across his head and bent down and kissed his hair.   
Ladies I know yall wanna hold him so come on in. Yall will all get a chance. Momma popped the lasagna in the oven and they all headed for the living room.  
Blake were so sorry, passed Adams ears. You have such a beautiful baby. I just hate this has happened.   
Adam listened and could tell Blake was getting annoyed at them. He left the room the entourage following him through the other room.  
Adam walked in slowly behind them and began to unzip the snuggly from around his body.   
He stepped to the couch and carefully laid Dominic on the cushion.   
Blake watched he lay his son carefully onto the cushion and then rubbed his hand down his hair and head. Dominic's eyes opened and he looked up at Blake.   
Hes warm.   
Yea probably from riding around on my chest for all the last 2 hours man.   
Blake smiled at him then picked him up and handed him to Floss the lady closest to him then laid him in her arms.   
Adam watched as she cradled his tiny body, and watched Blake's face as he watched her. Adam could tell he was thinking too hard. He laid back on the cushion and angled himself towards his body.   
Blake pulled Adam towards him and threw his arm around him.   
Blake's momma watched him closely to see if she could read how her son was.   
Blake?   
Hmm, Blake turned his head towards her.   
Son are you ok? Can I do anything for you?   
No, he said as he shook his head.   
Dominic was passed around the room and time past quickly. Dinner was over and the guests all gone except Momma and Adam. Blake went upstairs to shower while momma held Dominic. When he came back down he heard Adam singing softly as he passed his room. Blake backed up and walked backward quietly listening to Adams soothing voice. He looked inside and saw his best friend holding Dominic swaying to his own voice singing and she will be mine softly.   
Adam sang the last verse Dominic had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. He gently kissed Blake's son on the head and whispered to him that he loved him.   
Blake walked softly into the room and stood to the right of Adam watching him place him inside his sleep sack that he had found in the wardrobe.   
Blake stepped over to him and watched him lay him softly into his crib.   
Adam? Blake whispered softly.  
Adam turned his head, yes?   
Blake bent down into the crib and kissed Dominic's forehead.   
Adam placed his paci in his mouth and he and Blake walked out of the room.   
Adam, Blake's shoulders dropped. I just wanted ta say thank you. Thanks for being here man, your great with Dominic and just yea. Adam hugged Blake's shoulder tightly, your welcome man. I'm here for you through everything.   
Blake walked to his cold room and opened the door and closed it behind himself.   
Adam watched him go turning towards his room.   
Momma Shelton was in the other guest room for help during the night.   
Adam went in and closed the door and hopped in the bathtub.   
Around 2am Adam heard the baby crying and jumped to his feet. He rushed towards the room next door and walked to the crib and picked Dominic up. Hey buddy, shh shh it's ok. You never cry, oh yes you slept a long time your hungry arent you?  
Adam walked downstairs to grab a bottle and fill it up. He walked back to his room and sat down on his bed propping on the pillows. He left the lights off so Dominic would go back to sleep. After he feed him and burped him he walked back to his room and changed his diaper and grabbed a handful as well as some wipes then went back downstairs to grab 2 bottles and drop the other one in the sink, he also grabbed some formula. He came back up and went to his room closing the door behind him and bringing Dominic into his bed. He made a small area for him and placed him into it and then laid down. Adam fell asleep lightly rubbing his hair. He woke again about 5 am and feed and changed Dominic and placed him back in his little area.   
Blake woke up terrified at 715am. He had slept all night long and never heard Dominic, he flew out of his room to the nursery slamming the door open. He walked to the crib and looked but Dominic wasnt there. His heart began to pound. He ran out the door and into his mom who wasnt holding his son. Blake?! What's wrong!!   
Momma where's Dominic!  
Her eyes were huge.   
Adam's door was the only one still closed so he grabbed the knob and yanked it open walking into the darkened room. He saw Adam sleeping soundly with bottles on the dresser and diapers on the floor together. He walked around the king size bed his momma right behind him and saw Dominic was sleeping soundly paci sucking loud in the quiet room and his breathing slow and peaceful.   
Blake turned to his mom with his look of terror sliding slowly off his face. His momma shhhhh him with her finger and nodded her head towards the door.   
Blake nodded and they walked out quietly closing the door.   
Blake Shelton that's a dman good friend you've got there! Adam is such a nice and sweet young man. He always always has had your back and he has it even more now son.   
Blake had tears in his eyes they were bright in the hallway. His mom grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Shh son it's ok.   
It scared me momma! I thought I had lost him too..   
I understand Blake, but it's ok. Let's go make some coffee and breakfast for Adam he will surely be hungry when he wakes up.   
Blake and his momma had a good cry downstairs and then fixed eggs bacon sausage grits and biscuits with some fruits that Blake knew Adam loved.   
Blake heard Dominic crying so he made his way upstairs it was about 830. Blake got to Adam's door and stood outside listening to Adam talking to Dominic.   
Blake knocked lightly.   
Come in?  
Mornin Blake said.  
Adam smiled morning! Dominic woke me up so were gonna have some breakfast.   
Blake walked to the bed and sat down he had brought a bottle with him. Dominic's blue eyes were shining up at him. He looks happy Blake said.   
He had a pretty good night woke 3 times.   
Why didn't you wake me up Ads? Ya know I woulda come in and feed him an all.  
Adam shook his head. No, Blake you needed rest today's gonna be a hard day for you..   
Blake dropped his head, thanks Ads, and whispered to Dominic. Mornin son. He kissed him on his head and on his cheeks.   
Adam sat watching Blake in the intimate moment with his son. He smiled at Blake's loving behavior, he knew 100 percent that Dominic would always be loved.   
Blake took him and he began feeding him there with Adam. Then he burped him and feed him the rest. Hes like a little piglet Blake said an laughed.   
Adam could tell Blake was stressed but he was trying to make the best of everything.  
Blake stood when he was finished and collected all the old and dirty stuff and headed out while Adam got showered and ready for the day.   
Momma meet him on his way down to the kitchen. Morning Dominic! She leaned over Blake kissing him and then snapped him up as he walked by.   
Hey! Blake said.   
She laugehd at him. Ahh son this is my only grandbaby and hes such a beautiful boy, yes him is.   
Blake shook his head smiling at her.   
Adam meet them downstairs a bit later and they all had food.   
Blake went upstairs to shower and dress for the service quickly..his momma headed home to do the same.   
Blake went in search of Adam who was in the glass room with Dominic strapped into his snuggly watching the dark clouds moving into the area.   
Adam?   
Hey Blake, me and Dominic are watching the clouds coming in. Looks like rain.   
Blake watched for a moment. Adam I would like you to stand with us at the funeral home.   
Adam nodded ok, whatever you need Blake.   
A bit later they had packed Dominic's things and headed headed out to the funeral home. Blake drove even though Adam didnt want him to.   
They arrived at the funeral home and meet Blake's mom outside and walked in.   
Momma had taken a beautiful dress the day before for them to use.   
Blake carried Dominic's car seat inside, having insisted on him coming as well.   
Adam walked in with the diaper bag on his arm.   
Mr. Finch meet them at the door. Hi Blake, it's nice to see you again, I'm very sorry it's under these circumstances of course.   
Blake shook his hand and nodded his jaw very tight Adam saw.   
Come this way please.   
The 4 followed him to a viewing area and Blake looked in and saw his wife looking so pristine and beautiful, she looked like she was sleeping.   
Blake had tears running down his face and he looked around the room at all the gorgeous flowers and arrangements that people had so lovingly sent to her. Blake sat the carseat on the chair Dominic had eaten before they left and was sleeping soundly.   
Adam stood beside Blake on one side and his momma on the other.   
After a few minutes Adam excused himself so Blake could have a bit of time for himself.   
The service began about 30 minutes later an people began lining up to see Blake and offer their condolences and sympathies.   
Blake stood by his wife and Adam stood by the door Blakes momma on the other end with Dominic asleep in his carseat.   
The receiving of friend lasted almost 2 hours. Lots of people celebrities, friends, family and the like came to see Blake and offer their condolences.   
The service was about to start and Adam had picked up Dominic and feed him in the back room away from prying eyes. He placed him inside his snuggly and walked over to offer Blake his support. Blake bent and hugged Adam and stood close trying to take his strength for the next part. Adam made sure he had the diaper bag as he went in with Blake, Momma and all Blake's family. Adam tried to sit in the back but Blake just wouldn't have it so he ended up sitting in the front. He listened to the pastor say words and then to the music choices.   
Dominic sleeping through the service. Blake had tears in his eyes when they headed to the gravesite.   
Adam rode with Blake and his immediate family and Dominic.   
They got to the gravesite and Blake picked the car seat up and they headed out. Blake sat int he front row Dominic at his feet sleeping peacefully. Momma on one side and Adam on the other.   
The service ended and they waited and spoke with everyone again then Blake stood and watched them begin to bury Kayanete.   
They arrived back at the funeral home and then drove back to the house where more people were.   
Adma took Dominic upstairs for a diaper and clothing change then a bottle and to the crib to stretch out.   
After another 4 hours the service and the day were completed.   
Blake was exhausted mentally and physically after this terrible day. He headed out and took a bath then dressed in comfortable pjs then went to grab his son. Adam was in the shower when he passed his room so he continued to his room with Dominic. He heard Adam speaking on his phone to someone and then nothing. He assumed he must have went to Dominic's room to see him then saw he was gone and closed his bedroom door.   
Blake got up a few times overnight but Dominic slept pretty good.   
Adam woke the next morning at 840am. He stretched and stood heading to the bathroom. He took a fast shower then headed to the kitchen. Momma Shelton had gone home last night but said she would be back this morning. Adam sat quietly and watched the skys clear of the clouds it was silent in the house. He went to the fridge and pulled out eggs and saw some bread then grabbed cheese and fruits and oh bacon Adam said!   
He started fixing food and heard a whimper. His ears perked up and he turned towards the noise. He saw a glimpse of Blake walking through the glass doors. He headed towards the back of the house. He saw Dominic's hair sticking up over Blake's huge shoulders. He smiled and walked towards the baby whose eyes were open.   
Blake?   
Adam Mornin, me and Dominic came out here to see the skies. Told him I wanna take him on a tour. And you too!   
Blake, I made breakfast why dont we all eat then head out?   
That's a plan.   
They ate a good breakfast, Blake had placed Dominic in his pack n play and let him stretch while they ate.   
How are you today Blake?   
Blake sat for a moment, then. I'm sad Adam.. I'm sad for what Dominic and I have lost but I'm also nervous that I wont ever be enough for him ya know just me.. hes gonna need a momma and..   
Hey Blake! He has his Grandma, me and you! Adam's face got red.   
My mom is coming in later today Blake. Shes going to stay at a hotel.   
Adam she dont have ta do that! Have her stay here!  
No she feels like she is inconveniencing you.   
Blake nodded, not in the mood to argue the point.   
Later that day Blake saw a car drive up, and Patey step out. She came up and Blake opened the door for her.   
Oh Blake, I'm so sorry.  
Blake nodded into her shoulder.   
Adam came over and she hugged her son, careful of Dominic who was in the snuggly on his chest asleep.   
Come on in mom.   
Blake lead her into the glass room and sat down talking.   
Adam went to the kitchen and got everyone a bottled water and came and sat down in the leather recliner careful of Dominic's head. He pulled a light blanket over his body and sat listening to him mom.   
Blake do you want maybe some pizza for dinner or something?   
Yea. Sounds good.   
Adam pulled his phone out and ordered the food.   
Patsy excused herself to the bathroom while Adam was on the phone.   
Blake stood up and walked to Adam kneeling down to see Dominic's face. Your gonna spoil em Adam! Hes not ever gonna want to be put down.   
Adam smirked at Blake, and then laughed you just might be right!   
Pasty cane over to the baby and looked rubbing his hair lightly. Oh my Blake is is very handsome. Whenever my son decides to let him go i would love to hold him if that's ok?   
Blake nodded. If ya wanna feed him he should be up soon.   
Blake, I know this is early to ask but do you have a plan for a nanny sitter or baby nurse for when your traveling and on the voice. And feel free to tell me to mind my own business she said quickly.   
Adam looked at Blake then at Dominic's tiny blonde and light brown curls.   
Blake was looking to Adam who shrugged his his shoulders. I havent actually given the situation much thought Patsy..   
You have plenty of time. I just didnt know if your mom was going o watch him or if you were going to hire someone.   
Adam looked to Blake and saw the fear on his face. Adam knew Blake was thinking but what if something happens to him and I'm not here. Blake, look between me and you and maybe a great nanny I'm sure we can work this out.   
Patsy looked at her son surprised but said nothing.   
Well you have until January so 2 more weeks Blake. Then your just working at the voice right? Blake nodded maybe you guys could work it out there at the stage!   
Blake looked to Adam. Nodding they let the subject fall.   
After dinner Patsy feed and held Dominic then took off to the hotel.   
Blake since you were up last night I'll take tonight with Dominic, that work for you? This way neither of us gets burned out and overtired!   
Blake looked at Adam, are ya sure? I dont wanna bother you Adam!   
Of course your not Blake!! Its fine. I love Dominic and your my best friend in the world.   
Blake smiled to him and grabbed him in a hug and held on for a bit. Thanks buddy  
Adam got the babys bed from downstairs and hauled it up to his room. He got all the things he knew he needed ready then turned the TV on until Dominic's next feeding. He woke 3 times and slept until 940am the next day. It was a great night.   
Blake came in to check on Dominic and saw He was awake staring at the ceiling. Blake tapped his tiny nose and picked him up, holding him tightly to his chest. He kissed him 2 and then took him downstairs for the morning to let Adma sleep until he woke up.   
The guys made a schedule and every other day they traded him off and caught up on rest while the other watched him.   
Patsy left 3 days later telling Adam she would see him soon in LA.   
Blake how do we want to go about LA, do you want to live with me there and hire a person for Dominic while your working or are you going to buy a house?   
Blake smiled at Adam he was always thinking ahead.   
Adam, I really dont know.. I guess that's a plan. Adam interrupted him, Blake we can handle this and well find an agency and get someone that can help, someone we trust and is good and safe.   
Blake nodded yes. That's what well do. I dont wanna put ya out though Adam. He may bother you as he gets older.. And I know you have a lifestyle that.. well it may or may not be conducive to a child..  
I mean I don't know much about kids Adam said, but were best friends and nothings going to change that. Were gonna make it through this, and I can have a lifestyle outside of the house!   
The weeks flew by, Adam and Blake were flying back home this morning about 11. Momma Shelton was wide awake and packing Dominic's bags to go, the majority of his things were packed but they wanted to make sure they had it all.   
Blake walked through the house for 1 last round before they left. He grabbed the last few items and stuffed them in his bag. He wanted to go by the cemetery before he left. He had been going by every few days and he just wanted to tell Kayanete everything was ok and he would be back soon.   
Christmas had been a sad affair this year. Dominic had his Santa with lots of pictures taken, but he had 0 clue at 2 weeks old what was going on.   
Adam circled by him with Dominic in his snuggly, ok?   
Blake bent down and snuggled Dominic's head and kissed the side of his cheek, he leaned close to Adam and snuggles his neck too. Adam's face lit up red and he pulled back from Blake. Adam knew he loved Blake in the depths of his heart he always had, but it just wasnt the time to admit it, and never would be, he knew Blake was straight and would never love him. He leaned back and slowly rubbed Dominic's small head and his hair. I'm going to go and put Dominic in his seat. Well meet you at the airport. Blake nodded and patted Adam's shoulder thanks buddy.  
Adam went upstairs and changed Dominic's diaper and changed his clothes. Blake and his mom had headed out to the cemetery 1 last time before they went to LA.   
Adam arrived about 15 minutes before Blake, and Mike helped him unload the car. Adam took Dominic out of his car seat and headed towards the cabin of the plane. Mike finished unloading and came to see Blake's baby  
He looks a good bit like Blake, dont he?   
Blake slapped him on the shoulder, good ta see ya Mike. How're ya?   
Mike he does look like me. Crazy ain't it. Hopefully he will be better lookin though, right?   
Adam laughed at Blake, everyone knew Blake was damn good looking!   
Blake took Dominic and boarded the plane, Adam behind him. Momma walked on ahead, and held Dominic for a few minutes then kissed him on his head. Oh I'm gonna miss him so Blake!   
Adam she said and squeeze him tight, thanks for everything son, you have been so wonderful! I'll see you guys soon!   
Everyone hugged 1 last time and he walked to the car.   
Blake and Adam sat down and buckled in. Adam leaned over Blake to grab a blanket for Dominic. Here Blake we dont want him to get chilled.   
Blake wrapped the blanket around the baby. Ok?   
Adam smiled he pulled his cell phone out and scrolled through his contacts.   
Blake held Dominic and played on his twitter and Instagram. He posted a pic of the 3 of them riding back to LA for the next season of The Voice. Adam liked the picture. Fans went wild when they saw the baby for the first time, and a picture with them all 3 in it.   
Adam laughed man your going to break Twitter Blake! Blake smiled and then did his Santa laugh.   
The 3 of them arrived in LA no trouble a few hours later. Adam had Jesse and James meet them at the airport to pick up everything and take it to his house. They all spoke with Blake and then helped him load the carseat, stroller, and all the other baby things into a separate car.   
Adam walked over to Blake and took Dominic from him to put him in his car seat. Ready?   
Blake nodded. Blake you want to ride with me James ask?   
Sure man, Adam that ok? Adam nodded as he strapped Dominic in.  
Look thanks again for coming ta get all of us James.  
Blake man I know you've heard it time and again but I'm real sorry about your wife. I'm thrilled you have a son. Hes gonna be so cool being friends with all of us!   
Blake laughed at him when he said he was gonna be cool, well I'm glad I'm gonna have a cool son!   
James smiled and turned the music up a bit, Adam's smooth voice washing over the car.   
Nice choice! Adam's always ma favorite!  
James smiled at him. So how are you guys going to do this?   
Well were interviewing with a local agency this week and then they send out people they think will click with a family is how I understand it. Then we decide who we like. But I dont want someone raising my kid ya know. So it will be full time but I will be there and they will work on somethin else while I have Dominic, and if I know Adam he will be the same.   
That's a smart idea Blake. I dont have any kids but Ehh I think I would want mine raised the same way!   
Blake nodded.   
They pulled into Adam's driveway and Blake turned to see Adam and Jesse right behind them. Hope Dominic was good on the way.   
Is he good so far crying or..  
Nah man hes actually a real good baby. Adam has him spoiled though, always carrying him in that snuggly thing!  
James laughed at him, that sounds about right, hes always been good with kids.   
Blake smiled at him then.   
Adam knocked on the window and opened the door. Dominic in his seat sleeping the day away.   
How was he on tha ride?   
Hes always good, why you asking me that Blake!   
James and Jesse helped them move everything inside..   
Adam which room for Dominic, I can just put his things in ma room if ya want me ta.  
I'm going to put him in this one Adam said. It was the one beside himself and across from Blake. Is that ok Blake? Theres a door that leads between mine and Dominic's room. If you want him on your side it's going to be 2 doors down and that's just a bit to far away.   
Blake nodded they walked into the room and Blake saw there was a king size bed and a baby grand piano with a beautiful open view of the trees towards the Holywood Sign. I'll have someone come and take care of this room tomorrow. We can have it painted too, then we can add Dominic's things in here.   
Blake nodded. James had taken over Dominic's care and he had wandered somewhere in the house during their decision making.   
You sure that's all ok Blake?   
Blake nodded to him and threw an arm around his shoulders. Thanks man!   
James came back a few minutes later with a slightly fussy waking Dominic. Blake took him and made a bottle. Did we bring the pack and play?   
Oh.. no!! I don't think we did Adam said..   
Huh maybe we should order 1?   
Yea, he can sleep with me tonight Blake said then well get em one tomorrow and a crib and a rocking chair Adam said!!   
James and Jesse looked between the 2 smiling.   
Next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Blake, Dominic and Adam hit the stores the next day and found a gorgeous crib that Adam apparently thought was the coolest crib ever it was white with navy rails, 2 rocking chairs, a nautical baby theme for the walls and bedding, 2 pack n plays, a ton of clothes, diapers, wipes and a cool monitor system that let them watch Dominic in real time and hear his heart beat and see his oxygen levels on their phones.  
After a day filled with shopping and running around they headed back to the house. They had had a company come i and clean Domincs room remove the furniture and paint it a very light blue and bright white color with neat nautical boats and pictures that were now hung on the walls. Blake and Adam had loved the look and it was definitely for a boy.  
That night they kept Dominic out of his new room to let the smell go out the windows. Adam had him that night and he was thrilled to have him stay over. They watched tv and then Adam played some music for Dominic. Blake knocked on his bedroom door.  
Come in!  
Hey! I heard the concert your putting on and decided to come sit an listen!  
Adam laughed, Dominic loves when I play this piano! See he pointed to his tiny face. It almost looks like hes smiling right!  
Blake laughed when he saw that indeed it did look like his son was smiling at concert Adam!  
Blake picked him up from his bouncy chair they had bought for him and they listened to Adam sing and play for a bit. When he got hungry Blake feed him then gave him his paci.  
The next day Dominic got to move into his brand new room. It was really nice a master with a huge bedroom a sitting area and a bathroom. Adam smiled when he walked Dominic around to show him his room. Do you love it? Check out the view!  
Blake stood at the door watching and listening to Adam talking to Dominic telling him about the Hollywood sign and the trees and his room and the really cool boat rug they had found. Blake smiled and just watched listening to the excitement in Adam's voice.  
Adam turned to see Blake watching him, his face slightly pink at being caught talking like a baby. I think he loves it!  
Blake smiled at him, of course he does. Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe grab some food or a date or whatever?  
Adam looked at Blake like he had lost his mind. No.. why?  
Well I mean I dont wanna cramp your style man..  
No your not Blake! I.  
Ok Adam, I just want you to tell me ok.. I dont want you to resent me or Dominic in the long term for us bein here ok?  
Adam nodded a little annoyed, but said ok.  
The next day they had a meeting with a nanny agency that was coming to the house. So they went to bed a bit early. Adam had Dominic that night and he only woke 2 during the night at 1 and 455.  
Blake came in the next morning bright eyed. Hey your up! How was the night?  
Good! He only woke 2, and both times went right back to sleep! I just woke up and came down a few minutes ago.  
Wow! Nice. Hes a good sleeper and does very well!  
They fixed a quick breakfast then went back upstairs for showers.  
At 1000am the doorbell rang and Lauren from the nanny agency came in. Adam had Dominic strapped to his chest when he walked inside the room.  
Hi, Adam said.  
Blake smiled at her she was young and obviously dumbfounded by seeing Adam Levine form Maroon 5.  
Blake Shelton, Blake said introducing himself.  
Hi it's nice you meet you guys.  
This here is Dominic Austin Shelton, Blake rubbed Dominic's head. He was awake and his bright blue eyes were shining.  
Omg his eyes are gorgeous!  
Blake smiled at her. Thank ya!  
Come on in and have a seat, the guys moved apart and walked into the room allowing Lauren to sit down before they did.  
Well like I said it's nice you meet you guys.  
Likewise Blake said.  
So tell me what you guys are looking for?  
Blake nodded, Adam spoke up first before he could. Were looking for someone that we can trust to watch Dominic while were both working. We will be working about 9am-7pm each day I think our last person we help is at 5 so that gives us time to get back here by 7. There will be some days we take em with us or we will want the nanny to bring him to us at the studio. We may take him for a few hours then have her come back and get him or we will keep him the rest of the day. Most days we will have her bring him after lunch and leave him and we will bring him home. When The Voice goes live we will need someone until 11pm. So all day, but we will have Dominic with us at specific times during the day as well. The nanny will be provided an SUV. We dont want her taking him anywhere until we know her except straight to us.  
Blake nodded in agreement. We want someone with experience at the least 10 plus years, someone with a teaching degree, and someone that will help us learn as well. I'm ok with someone older for this role.  
Lauren nodded. What age range are you guys thinking?  
Adam looked to Blake, maybe 60?  
Between 55-60  
Ok she said I dont hear that often but i can make it happen.  
What about overnights?  
No, Blake said. We will be taking him with us or one of us will have him.  
So are you guys co-parenting?  
What's that?  
What you guys are doing. Basically you have teamed up for Dominic's sake.  
Yes, they both answered. We've known each other since we were 15!  
Oh wow! I didn know that. Yep we meet in Oklahoma Adam's Grandma lived there and I use to mow her grass thats how we meet years ago.  
She smiled. Ok guys, I think I have everything. What about benefits, salary, vacation and sick time etc.  
Blake nodded. Yes we will provide 2 weeks vacation, 7 days of sick time, 60000 a year, and a car as well as paid Holidays and OT. We will pay full time even if she is only on the clock 30 hours a week.  
Oh ok. She said. That sounds excellent. When do you need her by?  
Asap, but I want a full background on her Adam said. From the times she was born until now. Including speeding and financial.  
Lauren nodded in agreement. Ok will do.  
I will touch base in 2 days. It was really nice meeting you guys. And Dominic! Bye buddy! He finally crashed Adam said and laughed, finally he had been so serious she didn't know what to make of him for a bit. She had best find someone 100 percent excellent or else this was not going to work out on the agency's end.  
Blake and Adam chatted the next morning waiting on the lady that had been chosen by the agency to get there. Dominic had had a great night last night.  
The doorbell rang and Blake got up to answer it.  
Hi I'm Rose the lady said.  
Rose, I'm Blake, its nice ta meetcha, come on in.  
Blake closed the door behind Rose.  
Come on this way Blake said and walked with her to the living room where Adam was on his computer.  
Adam stood when she walked in Dominic laying on his back on the cushion watching him.  
Hi I'm Adam Levine.  
She smiled and shook his hand. Its very nice to meet you.  
Have a seat Rose.  
So the agency sent over your information a bit ago and said you were excellent at your job. You know what were looking for be want to be certain to tell you again.  
Blake and Adam spoke with her at length. Blake smiled when she ask if she could hold Dominic.  
Adam nodded to her stood up and placed Dominic in her arms. He stood watching as she held him tightly speaking to him.  
Blake ask Adam to meet him in the kitchen and they would get Rose some water.  
Well? I dont know Blake? I mean she seems really nice but at the same time we domt know her..  
Blake nodded. Well we can always try it, aggerall we have monitors everywhere and if we dont like something we can let her go?  
Adam agreed. They grabbed a bottle of water and beheaded back to the living room.  
Rose was still holding Dominic and he was now sleeping. Adam handed her a bottle of water and took Dominic away from her.  
Blake smirked hut said nothing to him. It was his son but Adam acted as if it were his sometimes. And Blake could damn well tell someone this for a fact, Adam was whoop somebody's ass for Dominic already!  
They spoke at length with Rose and walked her through the house to see everything. Rose do you have any questions?  
She ask a few but that was all  
They walked her back downstairs and Balke walked her out to her car.  
Lauren called about 5 minutes later. Well how was Rose?  
Blake told what he thought and Adam told what he thought.  
Would you like ek to meet someone else?  
Hmm. Adam?  
Yes...?  
Ok that's fine we usually send 3 candidates out to meet with a family so they have a variety of people to choose from.  
The decided they would meet the next one at 630pm this evening, she worked not far from them and could meet after she got off work. She was looking for a full time position not part time. However she was younger than they had considered she was 33. The doorbell rang at 625. Adam opened the door as he was carrying Dominic from the kitchen. Hi! I'm Katie. Im Adam Levine, and this is Dominic. Oh my he is pretty! Blake was coming down the stairs and laughed when he heard that. I'm Blake Shelton and he is right good looking not quite sure who he takes that after yet? Katie laughed at the comment. Well come on in, and have a seat. Where are ya from? Well I'm originally from SC. Why did you move here Adam ask eyebrow in the air. Well I meet a great guy in college, and he was from Huntington Beach, CA. He is a teacher at a local college and I have my degree for 1-5 grade. We relocated back here after we both graduated about 8 years ago and got married. I started working for a family and stayed with them until there first child went to kindergarten and then meet another family and have been with them since their son was born and he starts school soon. So that's why I'm looking for a new position. What part of SC are you from? I'm from Sullivans Island which is on the coast in Charleston. Oh ok Blake said. You havent lost your accent! Katie laughed at Blake's sense of humor. No I havent I get that alot. I know I'm not in the age group you guys are looking for Lauren told me. I understand that. But when i heard about the position i wanted to meet your family. Blake smiled at her, then glanced at Adam who had an odd look on his face. She was a bit younger than Blake, but almost the same age as Adam. Blake nodded towards the kitchen, Katie can we get you a drink or something? Sure I will take some water? Great well be back in a moment. Adam snatched up Dominic and brought him with him. Blake was walking ahead of him but glanced back to see Adam clinging to Dominic and kissing his fluffy hair. Blake walked into the kitchen and pulled Adam over to him. Man what the hells goin on with you tonight? Adam slit his cat like eyes at him. Nothing! Ugh ok obviously a lot of Nothin! Why didnt you at the least ask if she wanted to hold em, damn Ads, shes not gonna make off with em while were gettin some water! Adam looked down and placed his chin on Dominic's forehead. Look Adam hes ma son and I love em, I love you too, but your ugh well your being kinda clingy with him around the nannys! Blake.. I know but I, hes, well i love him too and I dont want anything to happen to him! Blake hugged Adam close. Ok let's just relax ok and let's let her meet Dominic and see how things go! I kinda like her and shes from SC! Adam smiled at him for a moment then nodded at him, you just like her because shes from the south! Blake smirked that's so true! Adam? Ok Blake! Come on. Blake grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of formula. They walked back in the living area and saw Katie was sitting quietly. Katie.. would you like to hold Dominic, Adam ask? Katie looked between the 2 and saw that it was taking a lot for him to ask her. Sure she smiled at him brightly. Adam half smiled when Dominic opened an eye at the exchange of people. He was smart Adam could tell already, he knew the new person wasnt him or Blake. See Blake, he knows it's not you or me holding him. Blake nodded, yea he is smart that's for sure. So Katie were looking for someone that will be with us for long term. Katie was listening and holding Dominic lightly patting his bottom. Blake continued, we are pretty busy I'm sure you realize who we are. And with our schedules were gone long periods of time. We will both start touring again soon and were trying to make our schedules so 1 of us is always here or the other can be there when the other isnt etc. Adam spoke then, I'm looking for someone that is going to fit in to our unique situation. We want someone that will bring Dominic to us at the studio maybe at lunch time and then sometimes take him home and others your free to come back here and clean his laundry, bathroom, room, sheets, toys, bathroom, pacifiers etc as well as his floor in his room. He has hardwoods and carpet as well as a rug. We will be keeping him the majority of the time. When The Voice starts live shows for that period of time we will be super busy and will need someone flexible as we will be in and out and will want someone to bring him to us at the studio. We also want someone that can be discreet. Adam! Blake said. Look I dont want my personal business all over the media and i know you dont either. Blake shook his head. I think that's about it now. We have a lady that comes in and cleans, and cooks for us each day. We want to establish a routine for sleeping food etc.. oh and NO driving other than directly to us and back. Katie how does this position sound for you? Katie smiled. Well it sounds like both jobs I've already had, except the driving to the studio. I usually take kids to baby garden, music classes and to meet other children for social time. Blake nodded, well were gonna be firm on this. I... well I recently lost my wife and I dont want ta lose my son too.. Adam saw Blakes face break for the first time today. Katie nodded I completely understand sir. I would of course use caution when driving to the studio and I understand with time comes trust. Also, I totally understand about your loss, and I'm very sorry. Blake nodded as she was talking. Dominic choose that moment to get a bit fussy. Adam offered Katie the bottle and sat down again, hovering over her. Blake watched as she immediately began to push the air out of the bottle and shook it really well. Then began feeding him. Adam watched and began to loosen up and sat backward into the cushions. Blake looked to Adam and raised a brow. He nodded his head. Katie could you do a trial day soon we would like to see how you mesh with us. Of course we will pay you on the trial day. Maybe from 9am-3ish? Katie sat Dominic up in her lap and patted his back burping him easily. Then slowly laid him back on his back to continue eating. Hes a good eater and has a good sucking motion. That's good. Does he take a pacifier all the time? Blake nodded at her. Good she said you have to be careful with SIDS at this age especially in infant boys. So hes about 3 weeks now? Yes, he will be tomorrow. Ok. Katie finished feeding him and then burped him again. Adam came over then and picked him up giving him a new paci. We usually wash them when he eats. Theres a bunch upstairs in his drawer that's sanitized too. Adam let's take her on a quick tour to his room? Come on up Katie. Adam walked behind them with Dominic. They arrived upstairs and flipped the lights on. They showed Katie where they kept everything. Adam laid Dominic on the baby changing station and quickly changed his diaper. Katie watched Adam, she had always loved Adam and Maroon 5 but he was strict and way more structured that she always thought, she always thought he would be cool easy going and laid back.. Blake on the other hand was the laid back chill one. Crazy. They walked back downstairs and Adam let Blake take Dominic so he could walk Katie out. They all decided she would come back in 2 days and do a trial day. Adam waved as she pulled off and shut and locked the door. Blake meet him at the bottom of the stairs. Really Adam? Adam's eyes cut at him. I'm just being cautious you know how fans are man. I want to make sure she just doenst want to hang out with us and shes here to do a job.. Blake thought this over an nodded, well let's just say you didnt win any huge personality awards today buddy! Whatever! Adam said snatching Dominic, smirking and taking off up the stairs. Hey! Balke said he ran behind Adam his long legs allowing him to catch up quickly. Dominic looked at Adam with his beautiful blue eyes and he smiled down at him. Your daddy's slow! Yes he is!! Yes! Blake whacked Adam on the back and walked beside them to Dominic's room. Adam changed him to his sleeper with the elephants on it and then walked to the rocking chair. Sing for us Blake! Blake sat in the rocker and started singing I'll be your honey bee he knew Adam loved the song but so did Blake. After a few minutes Dominic was asleep. Adam toted him to his crib and laid him on his back carefully. The next day flew by. Katie came the following day and she did excellent work even Adam had to admit as grabby as he was with the baby she was good. They offered her the job and called the agency. The next few weeks flew by until it was time for them to start the voice Dominic was almost 3 months old and was holding his head up and flirting and making sounds with everyone. Things were working out great with Katie who had come to work for them. She was on time and did what they ask and helped them to understand and learn all about babys, schedules etc. The next few months flew by Dominic was 6 months when Adam and Blake had a show on the same date 1 in NYC and the other in Texas. They had arranged with Katie to stay over for the night and then Blake would be home, but Adam still had 3 more concerts each one back to back in different states. Blake flew out first, then Adam, this was the first time they had both left Dominic and Katie was about to lose her mind if they called 1 more time in the next hour. She spoke to Dominic who was trying his best to sit up without rolling over, your dad and Adam are driving me crazy. Dominic smiled up at her with his 1 tooth that was trying to make it's way in drool was running down his mouth. She played with him for a while then helped him to his nap time. She just made it out of the room when her phone rang again it was Dominic's dad. Hey Katie, did he go down for his nap ok? Since hes been teething hes been a bit of a pain! Katie couldnt help but laugh at Blake's remark, it was true but she wouldn't have phrased it quite like that! Adam would have been yelling at Blake for that comment she thought laughing to herself. She could see that not going well! Adam thought Dominic walked on the clouds and did nothing wrong. Hey Blake, he did hes been rubbing his gums on everything today but hes ok now and sleeping. Well see if he sleeps for a while or not. Ok thanks Katie. We have the monitors on our phones I know we told you that but I just wanted you to know were watching him in the nursery. Katie smiled. Ok Blake it's fine. Adam is beeping in.. Blake laughed ok. Bye Katie barely said hello when Adam said hey everything ok? I'm about to go on stage and just wanted to check in with you and see how my buddy is doing! Hey Adam I was actually just on the phone with Blake Dominic is sleeping just went down about 10 minutes ago. Been a bit fussy because of his tooth hurting that's about it. Ok Adam said. I'll call back in a bit. Have a good concert! Whoo Katie said shaking her head.. these 2! The day went by quickly. Dominic had been sleeping soundly through the night for a while now but bless him his teeth were really bothering him and he woke 3 times that night. Blake called the next morning to tell her he was on the way home in an hour. Adam called asking how he was she told him about the night and he apologised 3 times. It's fine Adam he cant help waking up! Adam smiled through the phone she could tell by his voice. Ok I'm off to Chicago today. I'll call later and talk to him! Ok have a nice trip today. Blake got home later that evening and let Katie go home telling her there would be an extra bonus for not only staying over but for being up during the night and she had the next 2 days off in appreciation. Katie loves those bonuses! Made her job really easy! Dominic talked to him while he was fixing them both dinner. Blakes phone rang right after they finished their spaghetti and peas for Dominic. Hello? Blake, put Dominic on! Adam! Really no hi, how are ya? Hey Blake! Now put the baby on. The bands all here to talk to him. Blake turned his iPhone on video chat. Hey Dominic!! Man what up? James was making faces in the phone at him. Dominic smiled and talked to them as best a 6 month old could. Man hes trying to talk Jesse laughed. Adam punched him. He is talking you moron hes saying oh look there uncle Jesse check out that weirdos hair! They bantered back and forth making Dominic laugh and Blake cracked up himself. Ok guys I've got ta get this boy in the bathtub hes got pees all in his hair. Adam frowned come on Blake we just started talking to him! Blake laugehd at the groans from the other line. Really guys do yall even hear yourselves right now? They all looked at one another and shrugged! Oh for fucks sake fine! He handed Dominic the phone and he made baby sounds at them while Blake was fixing his bathwater. Blake I know you can hear me, he likes the lavender it makes him sleep better use that one. Blake poured some in his bathwater. Ok guys I've got to get this partier changed and in the tub. Adam you still coming in tomorrow night? Yep Jesse's going to drop me off will be about 3am. Ok. Well see ya then, I gave Katie the next 2 days off while were here. Yea that's good. Give the phone to Dominic. Blake handed him the phone and Dominic cooed at Adam through the screen the 2 of them were inseparable that was for sure. Blake saw Adam waving to him and heard him, night buddy I love you! I'm going to come and wake you up tomorrow night and give you kisses when I get home! Yes I am! Blake laughed at the Rockstar talking in his baby voice. Jesse James Mike and PJ told him bye making kissing sounds and faces through the phone. Night Blake everyone said. See you tomorrow! Night guys! Ok son it's me and you! Let's take that bath huh! The next day flew by Adam text a few times and then it was night. Blake put Dominic down for the night in his crib knowing full well Adam would go in there and get him when he came home. Adam got home at 323am. He ran up the stairs and walked in his room his bed was mighty inviting. He jumped in the shower and took a 30 minute bath he just felt dirty after the plane ride. He walked across the hall and flipped the lamp on. He wwalked to the crib and saw Dominic was sleeping soundly. He reached down and picked him up and kissed his head and whispered hey Dominic Adam's home. I love you. Dominic sighed in his sleep his little body light in his arms. Adam picked up an extra paci, a few diapers and his bottle and formula and a tether made to look like an ear of corn that they thought was to cute and it vibrated! He carried him to his room and laid down in his bed. He still had his pack n play in his room too but he wanted to hold him for a while. He loved Dominic! Adam smiled when he began to wake up. Hey buddy it's me! Dominic's eyes lit up as he woke up. How are you? Huh? You ok? Dominic smiled sleepily at him for a moment. Let me get you some food ok? Adam fixed his bottle and handed it to him to eat. He watched him drain it pretty quickly. Oh my were you hungry? He let him play for a few moments then stretched on the bed with him watching him scooting and helped him roll towards him. Hey looks at you! Growing up next week your going to be in college and driving I swear. He scooped him up and held him close. He gave him his paci and turned the lights down low and held him until he went back to sleep about 5am. He laid down and kissed his head one more time and closed his eyes he was so tired. Blake saw Adam had come home sometime during the night because 1, Dominic hadn't woke him up and 2, he wasnt in his crib. It was 915 and he walked to Adam's door and opened it as quietly as he could. He stepped inside and heard the fan running Dominic and Adam liked the sound in the background and they both slept well with it which was funny. He walked to the side of the bed and saw Dominic's blonde hair sticking out from under the covers he was laying on Adams chest like a starfish. Blake watched the 2 of them for a moment smiling at them. They were both out. Blake lowered himself to the side of the bed carefully trying not to move either of them, he swung his legs on the bed and laid there watching them sleep. Blake sure had a helluva freind, he truly didnt know where he would be now without Adam. He had stood by Blake and Dominic. He loved him and Dominic was the best child he could have ever ask for in his entire life. He was sad about Kayanetes life being so short and that she wasnt here to see all of Dominic's firsts and that he couldnt share them with her, he was moving on but slowly. Blake was surprised that Dominic was still asleep but there again his tooth had been driving him crazy and he probably needed this rest. Not to mention he was being held! Blake laid back on the bed and watched Adam breath in and out and hearing Dominic snort every now an then. Blake fell asleep himself. Next chapter coming soon pretty sure it will be the last! Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Blake and Adam's work was crazy busy and they were just thankful to have Katie!  
Dominic was growing like a weed! He was going to be tall in the 6ft range according to the doctor. He was going to be a year old in just a few weeks and then it was his 2nd Christmas the first he didnt remember but this one would be fun he would get lots and lots of toys and snacks.  
Blake stood watching Adam teaching the now 11.5 month old Dominic how to take a step.  
Come on buddy! You can do it come to Adam!! Behati the new model Adam had just started dating was watching Dominic with a funny look on her face.  
Adam had meet Bahati a few months ago at a Victoria Secret show and they had made friends and were going on their 2nd date tonight. Blake smiled as he watched the 3 together.  
Dominic stood and wobbled back and forth then side to side for a second and tried to take a step but tipped over. He sat on the floor a look of dismay on his face.  
Adam swooped down and picked him up. Hey buddy it's cool! Want to try again.  
Bahati who was watching them looked a bit bored Blake could tell. So he walked forward.  
Dominic son, why dont we head up to bed and have a bath? Tomorrow were going to Daddys ranch and were gonna see the horses and the cow and the tractors.  
Dominic smiled laughing, his teeth showing in the room he had a mouthful now! He was trying to say words but couldn't quite make them out yet.  
Adam frowned the energy in the room changed from happy and excited to just blah. Adam was unable to join them for a few days himself and had tried to get Blake to wait and they would all fly to Oklahoma together for the Holidays and Dominic's first birthday but Blake wanted to head on home.  
Ok guys were gonna head up for a bath and storytime and bed. Adam walked up with them, you coming back before we leave tomorrow morning?  
Adam nodded yes I will see you guys before you leave ok. Blake are you sure you just dont want to wait a few days?  
Nah Adam, I wanna get on home.  
Adam frowned again nodding in understanding.  
Blake took Dominic from him and began undressing him. Adam leaned over and kissed his head Dominic giggles filled the room. Night buddy! I'll see you before Daddy whisks you to Oklahoma!  
Blake shoved Adam. Knock it off Adam! Blake could tell Adam was mad at him, but sheesh he would see him in 4 days. Adam was close with his son but sometimes Blake worried that maybe he and Dominic were causing Adam's life to stop and that he would resent Blake someday for not making a life for himself. Blake had decided when Christmas came he was going to tell Adam he was going to be moving out. He needed to find a place to live for himself and Dominic anyway so he wouldn't be botherin Adma. Hell he could always come and visit each day!!  
Adam finished his night time routine with Dominic and Blake smirked as he hugged him, Adam standing still for once instead of trying to pull back.  
Alright Rockstar, go have fun with that gorgeous model huh!  
Adam blushed when Blake said that. Sure Blake will do.  
The next morning Blake found Dominic in Adam's room in his bed. He and the Rockstar sleeping peacefully.  
Blake walked inside closing the door and sitting down in the chair beside the bed watching Adam and Dominic sleeping. He saw Dominic's eyes fluttering and then 1 open and he rolled towards Adam. Adam in his sleep pulled a tiny Dominic towards him and held him close. Dominic sighed and closed his eyes not even realizing his dad was there. His son was spoiled. He knew Adam was mad about not being able to go with him today. He wasnt quite sure how he would take the move information yet. He hoped well. He truly did think it was for the best. He and Adam were closer than ever, and Dominic called them both da da da when he spoke in baby as Adam called it. He couldn't decipher which of them was his dad because they both acted the same, and Blake was happy to share the title with Adam who was truly like his dad in every way but 1.  
Blake watched as Dominic began to squirm around in the bed and pulled Adam's chest hair whith his tiny fingers. Adam winced in his sleep begining to come around slowly. Blake watched the two quietly.  
Adam nuzzled Dominic's ear and he smiled and giggled at him. Morning buddy! Did you sleep well? Dominic smiled and sat up on the bed and saw Blake. Da da da he yelled. Adam looked over.  
Hey Blake, I didn know you were here!  
I came in a few minutes ago, to find Mr escape artist in your bed, hmm I wonder how you got all the way out of your crib and opened Adam's door and crawled into this Californian bed!  
Adam smirked at him, ok I might have snatched him earlier! Blake stop looking at me like that, you know I wont get to see him for 4 days!  
Blake laugehd his Santa laugh and smiled huge, he and Dominic had the same dimples and eyes he was a tiny Blake!  
Ok Adam! I will give ya a break this time, but I've got ta get em ready for the plane ride Mike will be there in 2 hours.  
Adam nodded and sat up getting out of the bed.  
Blake watched as Adam stretched  
He and Dominic had been doing Yoga together now for a while and Dominic was pretty good at it. The 2 did it in the mornings.  
Blake watched as Adam helped him on his mat and the 2 got in the pose.  
Ready Adam ask him?  
Dominic laid with his head down and bottom up.  
Good job! Adam said.  
Ok now yep that's it. Hes a natural Blake!  
Blake smiled but he was good at it.  
They finished up about 15 minutes later and Blake took him to the other room for a quick bath and change.  
The day before Katie had packed the things they would need while away. Blake and Adam had let her off until the first week of January when they came home and she was ecstatic!  
Adam helped Blake load the stuff in the car and drove him.and Dominic to the airport. Adam walked them on the plane and talked to Dominic while Blake helped Mike with everything.  
Ok buddy Adam said, I love you and ill see you in 4 days! Ok?  
Dominic frowned and started crying. Adam was sad and he could feel the emotion. Blake looked between the 2 of them. Hey guys! It's only 4 days ok!?  
Blake took Dominic and they both gave Adam hugs then walked him to the door of the plane. Bye Ads, well see ya soon! Wave bye Dominic! Say bye bye!  
Dominic still had tiny tears watching Adam walk to the car bye!  
Well call later Adam! Bye!  
Adam watched as they taxied off the runway and then they were gone Adam drove to his house he was bored already who was going to play peekaboo and hide and seek and.. ok he needed to get a grip asap! He was sad they were gone though his life was full with the 2 and he didnt know what he would do without them. He loved Blake! But Blake didnt love him the way he loved him, that was the sad part. Blake loved him as a best friend and brother.. He still had Bahati of course but she wasnt the person he loved. He had Blake or he had what he wanted, but he needed all of Blake.. Blake and Dominic arrived at the airport in Oklahoma, his momma was meeting them there. Hey momma!! Blake and Dominic climbed off the planes steps. Blake! She came and hugged his neck tightly. Dominic oh baby! Dominic smiled at her with his toothy grin. Come to Grandma? Dominic went to her and she hugged him tightly. Blake where's Adam? Oh hes got a concert in LA then a private show He will be here in 4 days. Oh I wondered, usually hes carrying my grandbaby! Blake laughed his deep Santa laugh then. Yes mam, he sure is! Dominic put his paci in his mouth and held his arms out for Blake. Give me a minute son I've gotta help Mike get our things. Blake walked to the plane and put everything in the car with Mike. Blake I'll see ya again in a few days with Adam, boy he was upset wasnt he? Blake what's wrong with him, momma ask? No, Momma nothins wrong, hes upset cause Dominic is here. Hes real close with em. Hell half the time I find the two of em watchin tv in his room, and Dominic sleepin on his chest or with him in his room, singin while hes writing music, hell they even do yoga every mornin momma! Hes got em sa damn spoiled momma im not sure hes gonna make it without em here carryin and holdin and rescuin him from the crib! Bake started laughing then hell I may have ta call em to come on in! Dorothy was carrying him to the carseat Blake had finished installing. Blake you should be glad he loves Adam like this! Blake nodded his head laughing at her. Momma, I am very thankful for em! Momma would ya mind us stopping by Kayanetes grave? Of course son! I completely understand! They chatted while Dominic looked out the back window at the trees. Momma took Blake to the cemetery and he brought Dominic to see his moms grave he talked to him about his mom for a while to him. They left after a bit and headed to his ranch. Momma ya wanna stay for dinner tonight? Yea son, I can do that. They got to the ranch and got everything out. Blake brought Dominic out to check out the ranch He helped him walk holding both hands as they walked out to see the cow. Dominic what's that? Does it say mooo! Blake laughed when he tried to mimic the sound. Momma walked with them around the yard. Dominic was give out when they came back to the house. Momma I'm gonna fix him some potatoes and green beans an some chicken and milk. Well have the same if that's ok? Sure son thats fine. Blake hit the kitchen while momma let Dominic play with some toys she had bought him that were Blakes when he was a baby. Son how are we gonna do his 1st birthday party and when? Dominics birthday was December 13th and it was gettin closer! Well Adam will be here in 4 days I'm gonna let him plan it. I think something with cows? Hell I'll let Adam deal with it. Why, he ask? Blake... Blake... Blake!! What momma!? Son why are ya puttin all that work on poor Adam! Trust me momma he can and will want to handle it. Well ok then if ya think so! That's on a Saturday so we need ta send out invites to whoever were sending them too. Ehh I'm thinkin just family. But I know Jesse James, Pj and Mike will ALL be here. They worship the very ground that Dominic sits on! She laughed at Blake's way of talking. Blake finished dinner and momma brought Dominic to the table. Come on up here son. Dominic looked around the room. Told ya momma! Hes lookin for Adam! She laughed yea hes been looking in the living room too. Blake started feeding Dominic bites of his food and he loved it. He loved Green beans and the potatoes but he shied back from the puree chicken he had made. When they had all finished dinner Blake took him upstairs for a good bath. He let him play in the tub for a bit then brought his bottle out after the had his sleeper and diaper on. I'm surprised Adam hasnt called yet. Usually he calls ta tell em goodnight when hes gone. Blake sat down in the rocking chair and momma sat in the other one. They read 2 books and then his phone rang Blake didnt even need to see the I'd. Hey man. Hey Blake, where's my buddy? Dominic had perked up and was now sitting up in Blake's arms wide awake. Momma laughed when she saw what Blake was talking about. As soon as he heard Adam's voice he sat straight up. Hey bud, how was your trip? Put him on video Blake. Blake switched em up to video. Dominic giggled and talked to the screen. Momma laughed in the background. Your right son! Momma Shleton? Hey Adam! She came around to the back of the chair. How is your concert? It's good. Taking a break then heading back out wanted to call a and tell my boy goodnight! James, Jesse, Mike and PJ wlaked up behind Adam on the screen. Nic man whaz up? Dominic was so excited he almost fell out of Blake's lap then. Dorothy watched as her grandson went crazy with all the guys in the video stream now. They all chatted for a few then walked away leaving Adam talking to Dominic. Ok bud I love you! You sleep good and remember Adam will be there soon and well watch tv all night and do our Yoga! Dominic cooed and giggled trying to grab the phone. Adam puckered his lips up kissing the screen. Night buddy! Love you! Night Blake! Have a good one! Bye momma Shelton, I'll see you guys in a few days! Adam waved as he cut the video. Dominic who was exhausted after having his naptime cut short 2 today started wailing when he turned the video off. Oh my, do you want grandma to hold ya? Dominic didnt stop so Blake laid him back and gave him his bottle he began to get settled down so Blake feed him quickly, gave him his pacifier then laid him on his shoulder. Shh it's ok buddy he will be back in a few days he quieted him down and then took him to his crib half awake. Momma I'm gonna lay him down and he may fuss for a bit but he will go to sleep soon. Blake laid him down and covered him with a light weight blanket. Blake kissed him 1 more time then shut the lamp off. He grabbed the used bottle and headed out behind momma. Blake is he ok? Yep, sometimes he screams, and sometimes he just makes a whinning sound and puts himself ta sleep. Its called self soothing. Adam insists on rocking em but sometimes we dont have the time so we mix it up every day that way he doenst expect 1 particular way. Smart she said. Katie our nanny is excellent! She has taught us so much, and really works well with us and our schedules. Blake? Hmm? Who is Adam dating now? Hes datin a model for Victoria secret, Bahati Prinsloo. Oh thats nice son. Ya know Adam has always adored you, hell when yall were younger he followed you everywhere. I remember his Grandma tellin me years ago that he had actually been really upset year ago when you had to cancel the Holidays with their family. She told me he had not been really interested in doing much that year and all he had talked about was you. Blake raised an eyebrow at her. Yep, momma went on. Grandma Levine always said his first crush was Blake Shelton. Before you he had his band friends but that was it. They played music and games but she said you made him come alive and come outta his shell that first summer. He even begged to be allowed to come live here for a bit, but his parents wouldn't let him they thought it would be to much work on Grandma Levine. Blake sat quietly, I didn't know all that momma. Yep, Adam's always loved you son, but I'm glad hes potentially found someone. Blake sat thinking for a bit watching the stars in the sky twinkle it sure was nice ta be back here and actually see the sky instead of the city lights. When he comes in I'm gonna tell em that me and Dominic are moving out after Christmas and gonna get a place in LA to live while I'm filming and recording. I'm gonna get somethin small maybe 4 bedrooms. 1 for me 1 for Dominic and 1 for Katie when she stays over and then 1 for guests. I've been thinkin about it for a while now and I think it may be time ta let Adma live his own life. Momma sat quietly. Blake? Yes mam? Blake do ya think that's wise? Dominic loves Adam, and he obviously loves and adores Dominic! Momma I know! Blake sounded exasperated.. but I feel like hes movin on with his life ya know and I've already taken almost a year away form him. Blake Shelton! That's not true and you know it! Adam loves you guys and I can truly tell that he hasnt wasted a year with ya! Blake shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. I just dont know momma. I guess your right. But I feel like I need to do this.. What are you going to tell him? Blake shrugged again. The truth. Well she said I thinks that is a good idea but moving I dont know.. If Adam is really happy with this young lady you may be right. Afterall, you both are young and need to live your lives.. Blake agreed. The next few days flew by, and then it was time to pick up Adam. Blake laughed at Dominic who was standing holding on to the couch cushion and he almost took a step but sat down. Lord son you had best not take that step until Adam's here or I'll never ever hear tha end of it! Dominic smiled his dimples showing up at Blake, everyone said he was a carbon copy of him, they were correct. Are we ready ta go get Adam? Dominic smiled big and started saying da da da and laughing. Blake had been lucky he was such a happy and friendly baby. Ok let's go get em! Blake headed out to the work truck and seatbelted in Dominic. Alright buddy let's go pick up Ads! Dominic squealed in the back. He knew damn well he was about to get spoiled Blake really believes that hes that smart! They pulled up and watched the plane taxi on the runway. Dominic was wide awake and watching. Oh buddy the doors opening oh look whos that? Huh who's that? Adam jumped down the steps and ran over in his Jean's, white tea shirt and sun glasses on. Hey guys! Dominic was yapping a storm up, flailing his arms and squealing. Adam got to the front of them and Dominic almost flew out of Blake's arms into Adam's. Adam held him super tight and kissed his head and cheeks. Dominic had on a pair of overalls with a john deere tractor and a green turtle neck that went with them. Really Blake? Laughing Blake grabbed Adam in a huge hug and kissed the side of his head. Ya know hes adorable, right! Oh my god Blake I'm surprised yall didn't pick me up on a damn horse and have him dressed like a cowboy or somthing! Blake hooted with laughter. Dominic found that to be hilarious and laughed too his dimples shining in the light. Adam turned to him. Who do you think your laughing at Mr Farmer?? Huh. He blew air on his cheek and Dominic laughed even louder. Ok ok this reunion is great but lets get on home guys! Adam was going to pick his suitcase up but Dominic wasnt having any of that at all. He started whimpering when Adam tried to hand him to Blake. Blake laughed yep he knows he can con ya! Hes doing a damn good job of it! Adam elbowed Blake. Whatever you say Cowboy! Blake pulled him tighter to him and the three walked to the truck. Ok buddy Adam said let's get home I'm starving and I was thinking we would have a movie night! Dominic giggled and squealed talking up a storm at him. Blake shaking his head. See! Whatever Blake, I haven't see him in 4 days what's it going to hurt? Blake just smiled. Ok boys. Adam narrowed his cat like eyes. Blake just laugehd. They got home and momma Shelton was there fixing them a nice homemade meal, adam had been on the road and working and was very thankful. They all ate Adam sitting beside Dominic. Momma watched as he helped him scoop the pees up on his fork. She watched Blake who was watching the 2 interact. She kinda felt like her son was the biggest moron of all time.. that's how she felt! Adam loved that baby, as much as Blake does but Adam also loved Blake and she could tell it. Hmm she thought I need ta find a way ta make Blake see this! Adam? Yep? Adam what are you guys doin for Dominic's 1st birthday in a week and a half? Blake told me your the one to talk to. Adam looked to Blake. Well I think I'm going to do a farm theme. He loves cows. And of course Blake has Bessie out there maybe Bring in 2 more old ones and have them you know like a petting zoo? And a cow cake and vanilla ice cream. Then maybe just some cute little cows for gifts for the kids that come. So maybe on his burthday the 13th, that's a Saturday. Well send out invites. That's a great idea! I can help with everything of course. Adam beamed at her. Yes! Let's go tomorrow and get some invites and the stuff we need. Ok Dorothy said. Blake watched the 2 closely, them together spelled trouble. Dominic was getting sleepy so Adam picked him up and got his evening bath then got him ready for bed. Blake he yelled down the stairs, I'm taking Dominic to my room, well see you in the morning. Blake shook his head, his momma laughing. Lord if I was a bettin woman i would've lost that one son. What? She laughed i kinda thought you were exaggerating a bit. Nope! Blake laughed. I'm gonna walk up stairs and tell ma son good night. Son I'm gonna head on to the house. Tell Adam I'll be by tomorrow and well swing out and get what we need or order it. But I want ta get those invitations out asap, so everyone can come and have cake and ice cream. Ok Momma, will do, I'll walk ya out. Blake came back after Momma had driven off and locked the door and set the alarm. He headed dup the stairs turning the lights off as he went. He walked by Adam's room to his and jumped in the shower. He grabbed some lounge pants and a tee shirt and went to Adam's room and knocked lightly. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Adam arched his brow at him. Hey guys Blake walked in. Adam was propped in the bed with a smiling Dominic and his vibrating ear of corn. His teeth are bothering him again. Blake nodded ya started yesterday. Adam nodded for Blake to sit down. Momma said to let ya know she'll be here tomorrow to take you guys to the stores. Adam laughed ok I actually just found some cute cow invitations see. Blake laughed, those are cute let's get em! How many? Hell I dont know. How many people do we really want to invite? Adam thought for a minute well my mom and dad and mom will come, the band they will be coming, katie, but she won't come but we still need to invite her, all of your family, let's order 10 packs that 100. I feel sure well have at the least 60 people here. Blake nodded. What about food type? Want to BBQ? Its going to be cold.. Blake nodded yes that's fine with me. Unless someone in my family has a child there wont be any attending but Dominic. Well do steak. Adam nodded. Well order black and white balloons, cow ballons, a petting zoo, and maybe me and the guys will sing? Sounds like a plan to me, or we can hire a bluegrass band Adam, that way we can all just relax. Yea, let's just do that Blake. I think we're going to be pretty busy and i want to spend my time with Dominic. Ok I'll ask around, see whose good and what I can come up with. Dominic was watching the guy on the screen talk about teradactyl. Blake turned his attention to the weird guy in orange glasses. Man who the hell is that hes watchin? Adam laughed and told him about the program. He likes it for some reason! Blake watched his son smile and listen. He wondered how things would have differed with him and Kayanete and the boy. He knew that Dominic was being raised very well. He had a great audience with Adam, the band, Katie, him, Grandma, and the people at the voice. He was a social child. He definitely needed ta get him in some childrens programs soon. Blake pulled the covers up over his legs it was a little chilly tonight. You cold, Adam ask. A bit. Blake replied. What do ya guys do in here anyway that is so great? Blake laughed ya know he missed you Adam! I mean I could tell! Adam laughed at him. I dont know we just watch tv, talk, sing and play music. Blake watched Dominic clap his hands at the tv. He smiled at his son. Adam, listen since he seems wide awake now he laughed nervously. Adam had an immediate cold chill and the arm hair stood up on his right arm. Momma and I were talkin and well I think it's best that I rent a place for me and Dominic when we head back to LA for the next season of the voice. Your dating Bahati and I know you want to enjoy being young and not ya know strapped with a 1 year old man. I've really been thinkin about this and I feel it's for the best.. of course well take Katie and then you'll have your bachelor pad back. I havent told her yet but I figured we would find something close to ya so you could come and hang out when ya want Blake nervously jumbled the entire statement up. Adam sat stiff holding Dominic close and being completely silent. Ugh Ads? Adam was staring at the tv and not saying anything. He was rarely quiet.. Adam look man I wanted ta tell ya now. I mean Dominic will be coming over an you guys can have your sleep overs still. Blake! You know what, shut the fuck up man!! Blake had never heard Adam say something like that to him.. He was shocked at first. Ugh Adam.. No Blake you dont get to speak man. This is not ok! It's not cool! I cant believe your doing this! Dominic was looking at Adam with his blue eyes in a confused look. He had always been friendly and funny not angry and a mean tone. Blake sat and said nothing. This was not how he had seen this going today at all.. Adam turned off the tv and laid Dominic in Blake's arms. I need to take a walk. Dominic started crying as Adam walked away. His favorite person leaving him behind.. Adam turned and spoke, shh buddy it's ok I just need to walk for a bit. You go with your daddy, I'll see ya tomorrow. Adam! Please wait it's dark outside dont go out. We can talk about this.. I Blake i need a breather ok.. Adam walked to stand in front of a now standing Blake and bent over and kissed Dominic's head avoiding his outstretched arms and tears. Adam! Adam opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind him. Blake stood holding a crying Dominic in his arms. Son it's ok. He will be back later. Let's go ahead and get you to bed, ok? Dominic was hard ta put down Blake tried 3 times. It's like him and Adam were connected somehow. Adam was mad and restless and so was Dominic. Blake wished he had never went in there tonight he should have let the 2 have their time. Shit! He closed the nursery door and went downstairs. Adam had reset the alarm and had left in Blakes other truck. Great he wasnt coming back tonight! Blake got mad then. He was just tryin ta do what was best for Adam and it had completely backfired on him that's for damn sure. He knew that Adam was hurt and could tell it when he saw tears on his lashes. He couldnt interfere in Adam's life forever he needed to move on with his.. Blake sat on the glassed in porch with the baby monitor. He watched Dominic twist and turn it was gonna be a long night.. Adam drove around for a while then pulled over. He couldnt believe Blake! Who did he think he was! He loved.. Adam stopped right that second. He had almost said it. He could think it all day but if he said it it would come true.. His mind was screaming he loved Blake and Dominic. They were his family.. Adam felt the slide of a tear. He was angry because he shouldn't be crying and he was pissed because Blake was an asshole, and he was sad because he saw what Blake was trying to do but he didnt want Bahati like that, but he could never have Blake.. Adam sat for a long time just watching the gray clouds rolling across the sky. He put the key in the ignition and turned it on. Maybe Blake was right, maybe Adam did need to move on.. Adam got home about 3 am. He snuck inside and quietly closed the door. No need to be quiet Adam, a voice said from the right. Adam jumped. Blake was sitting with a gurgling Dominic Da da da da he said in the dark. Dominic reached his small arms out for him and Adam flew to him and swung him up. Hey baby. Shh he sniffed the baby smell and powders on his skin. He turned and began walking away from Blake who was still sitting in the chair. Adam.. Not now Blake let me have tonight and drop it ok! Blake said nothing and watched the 2 disappear up the staircase. Blake turned the alarms on and went up himself. He felt like an asshole and even more like a jackass. He knew he meant well but he also knew the way it came out made him sound like he was taking Dominic away from Adam, like he didnt give a shit what he thought. Blake walked past Adam's door and stopped he heard Adam singing to Dominic. He had the monitor in his hand and turned it off. Dominic was obviously falling asleep already he heard nothing else. Adam closed his eyes and laid down Dominic on his chest be had already fallen asleep. It hadn't taken long tonight. Chapter 12 soon. I thought this was going to be the last one, but the characters weren't where I wanted them to be in this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Blake woke the next morning and tiptoed out of his room. He went down the stairs to the kitchen. He didnt hear Adam or Dominic at all and wonderd if they were going to come down soon. He knew Adam was still angry with him about movin but he wasnt sure exactly what he should do. He couldnt take the statement back but be could maybe compromise with him, and see how he felt about, maybe ugh hell Blake didnt know! He was frustrated with himself this morning!  
Adam laid quietly watching Dominic sleeping his lashes fluttering and his blonde hair wisping with the fan. He was so angry last night with Blake! He could not believe that he would just up and take Dominic away and move out.. Adam knew he was just a friend in Blake's eyes and it was sad. Adam reached a hand out and rubbed Dominic's hair slowly and carefully. He smiled a bit in his sleep. Blake.. Adam guessed he was going to have to let him go. He knew Blake thought he was happy and was going to be with Bahati forever and that he needed someone, he did he needed him.. Adam watched as Dominic's hand closed on his arm. He smiled and nuzzled him closer his baby smell in his nose. He knew he was going to wake up soon and be ready for some cereal and bananas and oatmeal. They needed to do their Yoga too! Adam got up and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stepped inside leaving the doors open in case he woke up. He grabbed his workout pants and a clean tee shirt when he came out and his shoes maybe he would take a run this morning? He got Dominic a pair of his tiny Notlrth face pants and a white onesie and his northface coat and a new diaper. He went and got his bottle from the downstairs fridge and came back upstairs. He walked in and sat down watching him wake up. Morning buddy!! How are you? Dominic yawned, da da da! Adam bent down and picked his tiny body up and hugged him tight, love you! Dominic smiled up with his blue eyes and dimples. Let's have some milk and then were gonna go for a run! Dominic smiled and began taking the bottle. They had switched from formula to cows milk and he loved it. They weren't quite ready to stop the paci and bottle but the doctor said it was fine until they were ready to transition. Adam watched as he gulped 4oz then sat up. Hey bud, wanna go for a run and have some banana? Dominic loved bananas! He changed and dressed him then walked down the stairs. He got the jogging stroller and sat it up then put Dominic inside and got a banana and sliced it small and placed it and some strawberry puffs on his tray, and his blue bottle and put it in the cup holder. Adam grabbed himself a banana and a bottle of water. Ok buddy! We ready? Dominic laughed and nodded. He loved to go go go fast! Adma headed out of the house and to the yard. He stretched then realized Dominic might be a bit cold outside while he was running so he rolled him back inside and got a blanket for him. Ok! Here we go!! Blake saw the front door close and he walked swiftly and looked out seeing Adam jogging down the road. He smiled he knew Dominic loved it an thought it was hilarious when he went FAST!! Dominic could say go go, Adam thought it was hilarious when he went over bumps fast and Dominic laughed.. Blake usually walked beside him or watched em. Blake went and got a cup of coffee and sat on the front porch to wait for him to come home, he could only hope that Adam would be in the mood to discuss this issue he had brought between them. Adam ran for 3 miles and then turned and came back, Dominic watching the scenery fly by. Adam stopped briefly and uncapped the playtex bottle and handed it to him to finish. When they got back Adam was going to fix them oatmeal and do their morning yoga. How he was going to deal with Blake well that he wasnt sure about. He wasnt Dominic's real parent so he couldnt even force Blake to bring him over.. Adam was sad as he jogged down the road. He loved Blake and knew in his heart that things would never work, and the more he thought about it he knew Blake was acting in Adams best interest at heart. He sure as hell couldn't tell Blake how he loved him, if he did he was terrified he would lose him and Dominic forever.. Adam got to the long driveway and bounced like Dominic liked in the stroller as they went across rocks. Dominic laughing and smiling along the way. Blake saw them slowing down as they got closer, he knew Adam had run at the least 5 miles he was really in excellent shape. He watched as they got closer and closer. Adam saw Blake and slowed to a walk up the drive. Mornin! Blake said. Hey Blake. Dominic look who's that? Dominic immediately began to laugh and say da da da. That's right! Thats daddy. Adam knelt down and unhooked Dominic's 5 point harness. He picked him up and kissed his cheeks then handed him to Blake. Can you say good morning? Adam ask him. Dominic gave Blake a hug then garbled something. Blake kissed his head. Mornin son! Did he sleep good? Adam nodded. Good! Hes had some banana, puffs and 7oz of milk. I'm going to make some cinnamon rasin and brown sugar oatmeal for us. Adam steered around Blake. He was uneasy now. Who knows if Blake was going to make him leave before Dominic's 1 birthday party.. As Adam started in the door Dominic made grabby hands for him. Hey sweetie, I've got to go make breakfast ok? Dominic frowned his eyes slanting at him. Sheesh Adam, he must have picked that slanting his eyes like a cat from you when he doenst like something! Adam tilted his head then smirked, maybe! Adam walked on in, Blake following behind him. Adam got the oats out and turned the stove on, he added milk cinnamon raisins and some sugar. Then fixed some strawberries to go with it. Dominic was sitting in Blake's lap watching him smiling and biting on the spoon Blake had handed him. Adam finished and fixed 3 bowls and put strawberries on the plates. He took them all to the table. He fixed milk and some coffee and sat down. He fixed a fresh bottle for Dominic and placed it by his plate. Ok buddy, let's eat. Blake took a bite this is good Adam! Thanks. Blake watched Dominic as Adam handed him a bite. They had been careful with the raisins but he was doing well so far. Blake handed him another bite then his bottle to wash it down. He shook his head no at the strawberries. Adam laughed when he did it. Smirking at Blake. You know hes a lot like you Blake! Well Blake laughed he glares like you with those eyes. I swear Adam! Adam smiled that's just a tactic I taught him! Blake finished his oatmeal and berries he feed Dominic the rest of his breakfast. Adam took all the bowls to the sink and placed them in the dishwasher. Adam smiled when he turned and saw Blake playing with Dominic. Were going to do our yoga now, Blake. Blake laughed, ok lol I'll just sit here. Adam got their mats out and rolled them down. Dominic crawled to him and sat down. Adam got into position. Ok ready? Dominic got on his knees. After about 15 minutes, they were finished Dominic's attention span was pretty short but he was good at holding the positions. Blake watched them amazed at what Adam had taught him. Adam spent lots of time with his son. He knew they needed to talk. Adam? Adam looked up then down at the floor. Hmm? Look we need to talk. Let's let Dominic play for a bit with his toys. Adam nodded and placed Dominic on his bottom on the floor near the old telephone that was Blake's when he was little. Adam I wanna apologize to you. When I said what I said last night it didnt come out right and I want to say it again the right way.. ok? Adam looked up from the string on his pants and nodded. Adam I know your involved with Bahati, and I know you've dated a bit here an there but not like you did before Dominic and I moved into you life. I feel like in a lot of ways were robbing you of finding a person to love, to have children, to enjoy partying and just bein young. I feel like I'm hampering you. I KNOW you love Dominic with your entire heart and I know hes sees you as his other dad Adam, I'm not trying to take that away from you. I would be a moron! What I am trying to do though, is to move into a place that allows you to do what you were doing before we hijacked your life almost a year ago.. that's it. I thought it wouldn't be as bad for you if we moved close by and you could come over when you and Bee arent going out and ya dont have plans. I NEVER meant for it ta come out the way it did.. Adam was looking at Blake's face he could tell he was sincere. Blake! Adam moved to hug him close. They sat that way for a few minutes until Adam pulled back. Blake, I'm sorry I overreacted last night! I truly am. I didnt let you finish I got so mad because I thought you were taking Dominic away from me and.. Blake nodded for him to keep going, Blake rarely interrupted anyone. I.. well I dont want you to ever leave Blake, you or Dominic. My life has changed and its changed for the way I want it to be. I don't like all that partying and drinking and different women and friends that arent friends coming over. I love love love when we leave the voice we come home and fix dinner, and feed Dominic together, I love that he loves me like a dad I know that's probably not right but I do! He is such a great kid. I love that I've learned so much about kids not necessarily the diapers.. I feel like I belong Blake, i didnt have a sibling growing up and i had a nanny that was there for me but my parents were always busy and i want to help make Dominic's life different and to watch him grow up and see what he becomes as he gets older. Blake I love you guys you know that Adam looked at the floor then around the room. I just I dont want you guys to move.. Blake sat quietly thinking, Adam, if your sure. Blake I am sure.. lots of people co-parent.. were a pretty weird couple but hey were making it, right? Blake laughed! Well that's true country and Rockstar raise baby.. We are making it. Remember when Dominic tried to dive off the bed while he was being changed. Adam laughed I remember that diaper! They sat talking and reminiscing for a while playing with Dominic. Dominic had a new surprise for today though! He pulled up on the couch and stood smiling at them. Adam brushed his blonde hair down. You going to walk for us today? Huh!! Dominic smiled and chewed his corn cob. Then let go of the couch. Blake quickly pulled his phone out and started the video. Ok Dominic you can do it bud let go and take a step! Dominic ignored him sat down then stood up let go and took a step. Blake!! Look! Come on, come to Adam! Come on!! Dominic laughed in the video and took another step to him then 1 more then fell down. Adam swooped in and picked him up kissing him all over his face! look at you, omg Blake tell me you got that! Let me see !! Blake had a strange look on on his face but covered it real quick. He kissed his head then played the video. Look theres Dominic look!! Watch oh he fell down ugh oh!! Then adam watched himself sweep in and pick him up kissing him multiple times and Dominic laughing in the video. Blake watched as Adam watched himself on the video. He laughed and then smiled at him. He is the coolest!! Send it to the band, and momma, and my mom and.. Adam! Blake said. What? Chill buddy! Blake laughed at the excitement from his son and Adam! Adam laugehd at him but it's so cool right! Blake laughed yes this is a celebration! Adam hugged him 1 more time then let him stand on his own 2 feet. See if he will take a few more steps to me Blake said. Ok buddy to your daddy! Dominic took and step then fell his little legs wobbly and tired. I think he may be getting tired it's almost nap time anyway. Ok let's take him upstairs and change him then well get him in the bed. The next week and a half flew by then it was time for Dominic's 1st birthday party and he was taking a few steps and falling but doing great! The house was decorated with cute cow balloons, there was an ice cream cow cake and a small cow cake for Dominic himself lots of milk for the guests and the bbq was fired up! Blake counted 36 guests and 3 kids. Adam currently had Dominic over at the petting zoo they had had brought over with all types of animals. He watched as Adam showed him how to pet the older camel. These animals had all been retired and were living on a nearby farm, so Balke had them bring em over for the guests to enjoy. Dominic was with James when he looked up again. He laughed as Jessie snapped pictures of them walking beside the black and white moo cow. He could hear Dominic saying oom oom over here. His gaze searched for Adam and saw him standing with Mike and Bahati. He felt annoyed for no reason all of a sudden he wasnt sure why. He loved the band of course they had become a 2nd family to him and Dominic, there was just something about Bahati.. Blake didnt dwell on it any longer he moved and headed toward's Adam. Adam smiled at him when he walked up his eyes crinkled. Hey! Hey! Dominic is with James over there Adam said. Blake watched Bahati look at him then smiled at her. Yea I saw em he keeps telling them Oom instead of moo! Adam laughed. I've tried to work on the sounds but he thinks they say oom! Bahati didnt smile. Ok well yall have fun I'm gonna start this grill guys! Blake walked back towards the grill seeing Dominic was now with Jesse, he didn't understand his dislike for Bee, other than she didnt seem to care much for Dominic. Not that Blake thought she hated him but she wasnt a baby person, when Adam was playing with him she was bored acting. Blake walked towards the kitchen to grab the burgers. He smiled when Adam had told him he shouldn't grill cow at the cow party. Adam watched Blake smile as he walked out with he patties they had made up earlier. He had told him it was in bad taste. Adam looked for Dominic then walked to Mike who had now gotten his hands on him. Dominic saw Adam coming towards him and started laughing and saying da da da! Momma Shelton who was talking to friends turned and saw Dominic calling for Blake, but saw it wasnt Blake who was coming towards her grandson but Adam! Adam came over and grabbed Dominic and tossed him in the air. Hey bud! Ready for some lunch? He kissed his cheek and forehead then came across the yard towards Blake. Aunt Margaret spoke to Dorothy, that young man is very good with Blake's son! Dorothy smiled that's Adam of course. He and Blake have been together for so long that they're a lot alike. They watched as Adam walked up to the grill and Blake kissed Dominic's little head. Blake and Adam talked for a bit people coming an chatting and playing with Dominic but Adam didnt give anyone else the option to hold him. The party really began to swing when lunch was served. They had hamburgers, asparagus, fresh cut and grilled potatoes, corn, and pineapple. Dominic sat between the guys and had asparagus, potatoes, pineapples and some corn and little bites of hamburger. They finished lunch and everyone watched as they brought out the cake and ice cream. Dominic smiled and said oom oom! Adam was filming him with his cake and Blake was taking pictures of his first birthday cake being smashed and eaten and ice cream going up his nose. Adam handed the camera to Momma shelton and went to get some milk for him. Blake laughed and they hugged, Adam whispered 1 year man! He took the bottle to Dominic, who wanted to be picked up and held. His little eyes heavy. Adam nodded towards the kitchen, Blake followed. I'm gonna change and clean him up then well do nap time? Yea man sounds good. They put him in the sink and washed him then took him upstairs and put him in some pants that Adam had bought him then a light shirt. Adam rocked him and gave him his bottle as he was falling asleep Blake gave him his paci and the two of them put him in his crib. Adam closed the door and brought the monitor downstairs. Well get em up in an hour to open gifts well let people enjoy dessert an talk for a while. They chatted going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hey guys were gonna let our boy sleep for bout an hour then well get em up and let em open your gifts if that's ok. Let's have some cake and ice cream! About an hour and a half later they heard little peeps and went upstairs and got Dominic from the crib. Adam came back carrying him on his head. Blake laughed oh look your finally as tall as me. Dominic had his reindeer paci and his northface clothes on. Blake saw Bahati looking over at him with no expression on her face. Adam came by and bumped his shoulder into Blake's. Gifts? Ok guys let's do some gift opening!! Adam sat Dominic in his chair but he wasn't quite ready for it so they moved everyone to the living room and sat in the middle of the floor. Blake sat beside him and they handed him his 1st gift. When they got to the gift from Blake and Adam they had made a decision to get a St Bernard for him. It was 15 weeks old a female they had been taking it for training already and it was doing well . Blake went to the side door and 3 of the guys helped him bring a massive box in and sat it in front of Adam and Dominic. Ready Blake ask him? Adam stood Dominic up and helped him open the top of the box. Dominic squealed and laughed when the puppy started licking his face. Meet Rose everyone! Blake picked Rose up and let her out and she licked his face. Adam laughed, great another kisser!! Hey Blake said you love when I kiss and hug you! Adam's face turned bright red! He just shoved Blake and held the puppy for Dominic to love on. Blake saw Adam's blush and smirked he loved embarrassing the rockstar! Momma Shelton shook her head at the comment. Blake was an idiot she was now 100 percent sure! He had completely looked over Adam blushing at his comment. She needed to do something asap! Bahati watched the back and forth frowning. She knew Adam idolized Blake, and loved Dominic she knew more than her. She needed to get Blake to back off and let Adam breath so he would forget him a bit.. **Momma Shelton watched Bahati and scowled at her. She saw the look on her face just now, 1 that said Adam's mine and he wont be anyone elses. It was jealousy. Well she thought well see about that! Adam looked down and helped Dominic with his next gift. Oh look Dominic what's that? He held up the guitar that played music, it was a cow that he had found at a local store that made the cow sounds. Dominic clapped his small hands and strummed the chords. Blake watched his son and Adam smiling. The guests ahhing. The next gift was some clothes that Adam had picked him up on tour from Gucci, Prada, and Versace. Blake just smirked and shook his head, Blake had bought him some overalls, a new camo coat, some brown boots and his favorite, a saddle! Blake did you buy him a horse? Blake smiled nah I'm sure santa will buy him 1 though! Adam laughed oh Santa of course! They went through even more gifts, from family and friends then finally the last one a homemade blanket from Blake's mom. Oh it is beautiful and so soft, I love the colors Adam smiled rubbing his and Dominic's face on it! Jesse swopped over and picked him up from Adam's lap, hey Nic we've got ya this cool gift! The band had brought in a large box. Adam had no clue what was inside it. James took his little hands and untied the ribbon then PJ helped him open the top. Inside was a set of drums! Omg guys!! Blake and Adam exclaimed. This was an extremely expensive gift! Hey man we thought he may be like Adam and play some drums. Dominic was smiling and laughing and banging the stick on the drums. Blake hugged each of the band members. Thanks boys! I'm so thankful for yall! This was a great gift, and he already loves it. Yep he'll be shredding on the drums and guitar just like Adam soon! Blake smiled at the bands enthusiasm and nodded to them, he pulled each one into a hug. The party ended on a high note everyone checking out the drums and playing with a very lucky little boy! Dominic played himself out later that evening and was aws in the bed pretty early. They had 12 days until Christmas! Blake had left after the party was over to visit Kayanete grave. Adam feed Dominic and took him to his room to relax and chill after the wild day he had had. Blake knocked and came in. He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly closed his eyes. Whoo man that was a hell of a party today! Adam smiled over at him. Yea it was good Blake! We did well. You ok? Dominic enjoyed himself and he got all kinds of stuff and to think he gets even more in 12 days! Blake laughed. Yea, I'm good. Spent a while at the cemetery. I got em a horse. Thought that may be cool as he gets a bit older it will grow with em. Adam smiled and yawned loudly. Sorry! Blake laughed me too were gettin old when we cant hang with the kids he nodded at Dominic who was watching a Blippi show on Tractors. Adam laugehd and nodded. I'm going to turn it off in a minute hes jacked up because of the cake and ice cream and all the gifts! Adam picked up his bottle and hit the tv. Ok buddy let's get to bed. Blake flipped the lamp off on his side and scooted down talking soflty to Adam. After a bit Dominic crashed and they talked on for a while. Adam put Dominic in the bed between him and Blake and laid down. I'm done man. You can stay if you want but were down for the count! Blake laughed softly me too, hmm think I will. He rolled the covers back and laid his head down slowly watching Adam rub Dominic's back lightly then pulled the covers over himself. Adam smiled as he fell asleep Blake in his bed! The next morning Blake woke to a squirming 1 year old who wanted to sit on his chest. Mornin son! How're ya? Dominic smiled and giggled at him. Da da da. Wheres Adam? Adam? Blake heard a vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom. Ugh oh. He swooped Dominic up and went to the bathroom and found Adam on his knees at the toliet. He stood at the doorway with Dominic. Adam, what's going on? Blake, hey man I woke up like this a few minutes ago I was fine then just started throwing up.. Dang man that sux!! Its probably that nasty bug that's goin around. Let me go getcha something to drink. Blake took Dominic downstairs and fixed Adam some ice water and some gatorade and took it all upstairs. He called his momma and she said she would come and get Dominic so he could help Adam. Blake started back down the stairs and just as he hit the bottom he felt the nausea rising up his throat. Oh shit. He stepped over a playing Dominic and hit the sink just in time. Damn.. Momma he called her back. I'm sick too. Dominic seems fine, Blake I'm on my way to get my grandbaby right now ok. Blake could hear her in the background turning the car on. Ok thanks momma. I just hope Dominic doesnt get sick too..! Momma came in and picked up a playing Dominic and took him to her house. She had watcheh him before and had his things there. Blake stood back and didnt get close. Momma I'm so sorry about this. Guess we must've picked up some nasty bug.. Blake it's fine son. Not even a big deal. Yall just rest and relax. Blake went back inside and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade for himself and went back upstairs. Adam was sitting on the edge of his bed. Hey man, I sent Dominic to mommas house. I got to the bottom of the stairs and started throwing up too. Oh no Blake! Was he ok going? Yea he didnt cry or anything. Let's rest and well go from there. Blake slid into Adam's bed on the left side. Both guys were up and down multiple times during the day and into the evening. Blake went downstairs and got them both a prescription that was sent for them. He got him and Adam some drinks and went back upstairs. He looked for Adam but didnt see him. Ads? Adam? Blake walked into the bathroom and saw Adam laying on the bathroom floor. Shit Adam! Blake dropped to the floor and grabbed Adam's arm. Hey buddy! Hey! He immediately felt for a pulse and felt it. Adam had passed out. He came around and Blake sat with him half in his lap. Hey man! Are you ok? Blake.. s.. sorry I got sick and then just closed my eyes and.. Hey dont apologize! Your ok Adam! Ya hear me? Adam nodded and snuggled up to Blake's stomach. Let's get you in the shower. Blake reached for the spicket and turned the water on when it got warm he helped Adam stand and take his dirty shirt off and helped him in the shower. Blake grabbed some soap and rubbed it into his skin carefully, then some shampoo and massaged it into his shorter hair. Adam was leaning his head against the shower stall. Blake I'm going to be sick! Blake helped him lean over as it washed down the drain, he had been sick so much Blake was worried. Ok buddy let's finish up and I'm gonna get ya some medicine. Blake helped Adam out of the shower and got him a towel then helped him put on a pair of pants and a shirt then got him back to the bed and gave him some meds from the doctor and helped him lay down. Blake went back to the bathroom was sick for a few minutes then hopped back in the shower. Blake took some meds himself then laid back down beside Adam who was laying completely still. Did you call about Dominic? Blake reached for his cell phone it was 9pm he would already be in the bed but he would call.momma. Hello? Hey momma! Blake, hey son. Hey momma his throat was scratchy hows ma son? Blake hes fine he didnt want a lot ta eat tonight so I'm thinking he may be gettin a bit sick I've got em here with me in case he wakes up sick. Ok momma. Ya want me ta come an get em? No Blake! I know your sick son. Hows Adam? Sick momma.. I helped him take a shower then take some medicine, he passed out. Good son! Ok well let's pray he gets better asap! How are you? I'm ok I've been sick a bit but not like Adam, hes not well. But hes resting now. Ok son I'll call if I need ya. Blake disconnected on his end. Is he ok? Blake looked over at Adam, momma said he didnt eat a lot tonight but she would let us know if she needs us. I'm gonna leave the volume on my cell up High. Adam nodded. I'm sorry I'm sick Blake. Hey we're both sick we must've been around someone all of us. Hmm. Yea Adam said. Blake watched as the medicine took effect and he began to relax and lay back sleepily. Blake went to the bathroom 1 more time then fell asleep. Adam awoke to being hot but his belly feeling better it was bright outside the window. Blake had in his sleep rolled over and was hugging Adam's body to his. Blake yawned waking up. He opened an eye and drew a slight Adam to himself and kissed his hair. Adam turned over a bit and looked at Blake and smiled up at him. How're you feeling? I'm better than I was yesterday. I have a headache. You going to get Dominic? Blake looked down at Adam's green eyes and for some unknown reason kissed the tip of his nose. Adam was completely stunned for a moment. Blake? Blake, shh Adam. I'm gonna go and take a shower and get dressed then have momma bring me Dominic. Adam watched Blake leave the room. His face still tingling where Blake had kissed him, blake had kissed him.. adam laid quietly thinking this over and over. Blake got in the shower and took a long one then got some clean clothes and put them on. Adam was in the shower and the linens were gone when he came back and he could smell lysol. Blake cleaned downstairs and sprayed the house with lysol and clorox wipes then called the cleaning company to come over. Adam came downstairs a few minutes later his face was white but he was dressed. Blake? Is Dominic on the way? Yea, momma said he was sick last night but hes ok today so far said hes been sick once. Ive got the cleanin company on the way there gonna do the entire place. Adam nodded his head sitting down in a recliner. Maybe you need ta go and get back in the bed Ads. You are real pale man. Adam sat back in his chair. Nah I'm fine Blake. I took another pill a few minutes ago. This stuff's nasty. Blake nodded walking over to smooth Adams upturned hair down. Ok let's getcha settled before Dominic gets here. Blake went and got a blanket then came back with it and a pillow. Adam snuggled into the chair and fell asleep. Blake heard momma pull up outside. Hey, hows my boy? Hes ok Blake got sick a few times, 1 this morning but seems to be fighting off this bug pretty well. I'm sorry yall are sick too. I can stay and help you. No momma. I just pray you dont get sick too. Adam's in the house dressed and clean but laying in the recliner asleep. I've got the cleaning company coming in a bit. Ok that's a good idea Blake then just lysol tomorrow. Well yell if yall need anythin! Take care of Adam and my grandson! Blake nodded to her and blew her a kiss. Come on Dominic, let's go inside and turn on your favorite show ok? Dominic was pretty sleepy so he brought him in and turned on blippi. Adam roused up about 2 hours later and he and Dominic sat in the chair watching tv while the cleaning company cleaned the entire house. Blake sat watching the tv and relaxing. Luckily they had not been sick today. Adam was much better this evening and Dominic had been pretty quiet most of the day sleeping a good bit. The next few days passed by quickly. Adam wanted to speak to Blake and ask him what the kiss was for but he felt like it was just his normal banter with Adam so he didnt even bother. Then it was Christmas eve! They had a huge party at the house. All their friends, family, and some children came. Blake had went out earlier to get last minute gifts and Adam had watched Dominic then Adam had done out and gotten a few last minute things. The party drifted to an end around 10pm. Momma helped Adam get Dominic to bed while Blake started getting the tree ready for Santa. Blake had gotten a gift for Adam that he knew he would love and it was ready for the morning with a nice red ribbon on it. He had picked up several things for Dominic and of course for his momma. Adam had gotten Blake some really neat things here an there but his big gift was wrapped under the tree. That night momma was staying over so she would be there for Santa Clause and gifts with hot cocoa in the morning. That night Adam had Dominic and Blake in his bed. They all watched Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and frosty then a Garfield Christmas. It was a great night. Blake slept better with Adam and Dominic beside him it had become thing for him just to sleep with them. Adam smiled as he awoke to Dominic laying with his back to him and his arm tossed over his head on Adam's chest. Blake was sleeping beside them with his head on the same pillow as Adam's. Adam was content with his family with him. This had been the normal now for a few weeks them all sharing the bed together. After the nasty virus Blake had just moved in. Adam sure as hell wasnt complaining! He loved it! Blake woke to Adam smiling at him. Mornin! Morning! We ready for a santa Clause adventure? Blake santa laughed and jiggled a sleeping Dominic . Yea I'm ready! Adam slid out of bed and went to the bathroom took a quick shower then came back out with a fresh shirt underware and pj pants and cologne on. Blake went next emerging with his new pj pants, shirt deodorant and cologne on as well. Dominic was just beginning to rouse up when Blake slid his reindeer bedroom shoes on that Adam had insisted they all have a pair of... Mornin son! Da da da! Adam swooped down and kissed his ruffled hair. Hey bud! Da da da! Dominic smiled big when he saw Adam! They changed Dominic and put him in the sink quickly and washed him off so he didnt smell like tee tee then put some powders on him and some fresh soft pants and a nice Rudolph shirt. Thanks to Adam who seemed to have an obsession with the reindeer! Blake helped him put his Rudolph bedroom shoes on and Adam put his on too yes they had to get Adam some too.. and the trio headed down the hall to wake Grandma up. Morning momma! Blake said as she stepped out in the hallway. Oh my boys yall look so festive and cute. Omg Adam you guys all have on matching reindeer shoes!! Blake scowled at her and Adam. And they all make a nice noise when we walk too.. he said. Momma shelton laughed at Blake's tone of voice. Ok let's open some gifts!! They all 4 headed to the living room. Adam sat down and Dominic went with him. His blue eyes lit up when he heard gifts and saw the toys! Santa had went all out! They all opened for quite some time! Blake opened his gift from Adam. Oh my Adam this watch is gorgeous! It was a Rolex with black and white gold and 35 diamonds it was something to be seen and Adam had paid a price for it. When they were finished Blake said oh I've got 1 more for Adam and 1 more for Dominic. Adam's eyes popped up. Another 1 Blake? Yep. Blake handed him a light weight gift that felt like a magazine or soemthing. Blake smiled as he tore into it. Inside was a magazine with a picture of a White Porche. Adam laugehd when he saw it. You reminding me about years gone by Blake! I havent see this since we were sitting in the recording studio! Do you remember what you told me Adam? Adam laughed, yep that 1 day I would buy myself this exact same model. Blake laughed yep! I remember that! Ok Dominic 1 more for you its outside. Adam held him close and then they all went outside. Blake stepped aside and pointed to the front yard. Adam that theres your gift from me. Merry Christmas. And thanks for being so great to me man I love ya! He bent and hugged Adam, just as he got his first glimpse of.. Holy shit Blake are you serious that's for me?? No way! Adam flew off the steps running with Dominic to the car. Dominic laughing at Adam's moving so fast. Omg Blake!! Omg! Dominic laughed when he felt the excitement around him. Blake came walking up in his thumping reindeer bedroom shoes. Merry Christmas Adam. Thanks for always believing in me man and being there for me! Adam threw his arms tightly around Blake smashing a happy Dominic between them. Momma was filming and taking pictures of the guys all together. Let's take it for a quick ride want to? Hell yea!! Come on son! Momma come on! Momma laughed at their excitement and agreed she came and got in with Dominic in the back. They took it easy on Blake's land and then came back to the house. Blake thanks man! Blake leaned over and kissed Adam's head. Your welcome. Momma Shelton smiled in the back of the car an whispered to Dominic, there getting there baby finally. They got back and Adam insisted on Blake driving the Porche around. Momma got out and handed Dominic to Adam he was yelling Da Da Da! She waved them off. Blake driving them around the area. When they got back to their driveway Adam handed Blake, Dominic and they let him "drive" back to the front door. Great Adam now Dominic's gonna want sports cars instead of trucks. Dominic thought this was hilarious and screamed da da da fast!! Momma Shelton laughed when they drove up and Dominic was yelling fast da da da! Adam smiled and took him from Blake so he could crawl out the other door he was so tall. Adam got out and they walked around the porche and checked out the small trunk the backseats and the wheels. Man this is awesome Blake! Thanks again! He hugged Blake hard! Momma watched on as Blake's face blushed. Your welcome Rockstar! Adam smiled at him. Did you really get a horse for this one? Blake laughed and nodded yes. Let's go to the barn. They walked out and stood at the railing as Blake led a small horse out for Dominic. It was white with black spots. Oom oom Dominic clapped. Everyone started laughing. No son Blake said it's not a cow it's a horse, see? Blake moved the pony beside the cow to show em the difference. Dominic turned his head to look at it then back to the left. Blake made the sound of neigh. Dominic smiled nei nei! Yes! Good job son! Pony horse. Blake took Dominic and placed him on the horses back see? Pony! Dominic loved it and clapped his hands. Nei nei! We can name him cow Adam said! Dominic laughed and said ow ow! Well Adam looks like the pony's name Is cow! Momma was taking picture of the pony and Dominic riding together. Blake he loves it! Adam laughed good thing I would hate to have to give him my Porche!! Blake laughed even harder. Yea! Me too. They all walked back into the house together. Well I'm gonna start the ham and turkey Blake said. Adam nodded I'll start the food prep on my end too. Momma you wanna start workin on the cake and pies? Adam hooted laughter, really Blake?? Blake laughed hell we cant have Christmas without a pecan pie, apple and oh orange slice cake momma!! Dominic clapped his hands just as Blake finished. See there thatsma boy! Adam shook his head, your corrupting Dominic!! Just remember buddy, Adam told him we have to get back to our running an yoga tomorrow, today's a vacation! Momma Shelton laughed at the guys and their funny choices. Adam took Dominic to the chair in the counter and strapped him into his chair and began to chop the items he needed for his food allowing Dominic to help with a spoon. Blake watched the 2 back and forth with their comments. Shaking his head he started working in the Turkey glaze. Momma Shelton observed the 3 boys. She needed her son to love Adam.. but how to get that to occur.. she chopped pecans thinking to herself..huh maybe if she set a date up for Blake Adam would make a move? No no she thought that may be a bit risky.. what if it drives Adam away? She could set Adam up? Huh she thought Adam and another girl would that make Blake angry? She listened to the guys with their constant banter. She knew Adam loved Blake hell anyone with 2 eyes could see that, but could she make Blake see it? Momma Shelton began to gather her dough making utensils. Yes she would set Blake up. That's exactly what she would do. If she succeeds in it she could make Adam jealous, but what if she doesnt?? Frustrated she let out a sigh.. Momma? Her head popped up. Yes, son? You ok? Of course just thinkin! You about done with that area? I'm gonna put my apples on ta cook with cinnamon and sugar. Yep gotta set the timer and there ya go. Great! She walked their way, Blake was already engrossed with Adam about the next season of the voice and something about the coaches. A Gwen Stefani, Pharrell Williams, and of course these 2. The 4 of them worked together all morning an then the food was ready. They had a few guests coming over and Adam and Dominic set the table. Adam still insisted on carrying Dominic in his snuggly at times, and today was one of em. Adam? Yea Blake? Why are ya carryin him around in that contraption ya know he can walk now! Adam slanted his eyes at Blake. Because you moron, no ones really watching him close and this way I can keep him with me! Well I hate ta tell ya but soon hes gonna be taller than you! Adam whacked Blake on the shoulder and shoved him away from them. Whatever idiot! Blake just laughed as the guests started coming in. Adam stood with Dominic who was enamored with the guests and their attention on him. He was a very social child and loved the affection! Hi Maggie, Blakes cousin said to Dominic! Dominic smiled at her with his huge blue eyes. Wow his eyes are really really blue! Adam laughed yea, they are! And he has dimples like idiot over there! Blake smirked at Adam. He was standing at the food table chatting with some of his relatives. I heard that Rockstar! Dominic found this exchange hilarious and started laughing up a storm. Blake hooted with laughter at him! Adam smiled, everyone was talking and chatting with one another. The door opened and in walked James Bahati and Jesse. Adam saw them and so did Dominic who immediately began to babble to James and Jesse. Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it! Dude Nic wassup!! Dominic started getting loud and trying to jump to Jesse he loved those 2! Yo man, whose porche is that outside? Adam laughed thats mine man! No shit! Blake got it for me! What! Your lying! Let's go see it! Yea ok, let me grab Dominic a coat or something. I'll be right back! Bahati stood beside the door, as Adam almost walked right by her. Hey Adam! Bahati! Wow I didnt even see you walk in! I'm so glad you could make it to our dinner! Give me just a second and well be back! Ok? Bahati looked from Adam to Dominic to Blake and back. Blake was eyeing her from the food like he was irritated she had even shown up! She was getting pissed off. She couldnt believe Adam didnt even kiss her! Adam came around the side of the doorway and Blake intercepted him. Hey Ads? Where ya goin in such a hurry? Blake! Come outside for a second man, me and Dominic are heading out to show James and Jesse the Porche! I've got to grab a coat for Dominic and a blanket. Blake nodded, yea then let's get dinner rolling! Dominic finding the two talking to be great fun clapped his hands. Adam walked through the crowd of family and friends and out the front door with Blake behind him. Blake! Jesse James, guys I'm glad to see yall! How was your Holidays? Blake they were good! But not as good as Adam's! That's for damn sure. Blake laughed! They walked to the Porche with its slick black leather seats and white exterior. Whoo hoo this is nice bro! James snatched the keys and opened the doors. Jesse crawled in the back. Man take us for a quick ride! Blake laughed at the 2 guys and their brotherly feels. Jesse and James got in the back and Adam in the passenger seat. Blake took the keys and started the engine. Dang man listen to her purr!!! Man this is slick! Right! Adam and Blake laughed they had gotten a good bit of excitement out earlier in the day. Adam still had Dominic in the snuggly so he was facing out. Blake put it in drive and they took off down the road. Jesse and James were in love with Adam's new toy! They drove back to the house quickly and parked. Dude Blake, James said I could really use a Porche man! Red in color! Blake laughed loudly, his mini me clapping his hands and everyone laughing at him. Adam got out and let Jeese out, Blake let James out, guys let's get this food movin! They all wlaked in and Blake walked to the table. Guys I wanna say thanks for everyone that has come out tonite! We really appreciate everyone comin and helping us celebrate Christmas! We've all been blessed this year! Let's all have a great dinner and enjoy one anothers company. Thanks again for comin out! Adam and Dominic were standing near Blake, he leaned over and pulled Adam into a slight hug. Adam looked up at him and a funny zing went through Blake. It was the oddest feeling and he couldn't quite place it.. he felt love? Blake disregarded the feeling and turned to the turkey and began slicing it and the ham for everyone to get peices of. Adam grabbed 2 plates one for Dominic and one for himself and started down the line. Momma Shelton saw the look on Blake's face but said nothing. She smiled, finally Blake was beginning to see the light! Ugh her son was driving her crazy! Bahati was mingling with the guests and walking with Jesse in line. She watched as Adam went to one of the long tables and sat down. Momma Shelton sat across from him. Adam handed her Blake's baby and walked to the kitchen. Bahati hopped out of line and went to him. Hey, Adam. Bahati! Hey grab a plate it's great to see you, come and sit down with us! I'm glad you could make it out for the Holidays! He hugged her to him. I'm going to get Dominic's chair and a bottle and ill be right back. Bahati watched him walk over to a high chair and pick it up. Then picked up a blue bottle and pour 8 oz of milk inside and pushed some bag thing until it had milk fly out of the nipple. She watched Adam like he had grown a pair of horns on his head. When had Adam her bachelor of the month, model dater become a dad? She didnt even know him anymore.. Adam came back by her and went to grab the baby and put him in his chair. She watched as he smashed peas, and potatoes on his plate and feed him. The baby was cute and it looked like its dad. That's for certain! She watched as Blake came and sat down at the head of the table. He also feed the baby some tiny pieces of turkey and she watched as he ate it off his finger.. Adam was in the middle of a conversation with a man to his left and he picked the bottle up and began feeding him while talking.. was this what Adam wanted now? This was not a place for her. She wanted no part of it.. what was she even doing here? She could have been home with her girlfriends right now! Adam saw her still standing in the corner and waved her over. Bee go get a plate and come over here and sit! Were saving this chair for you! Bahati smiled at him and went to fix her plate of food then walked back to the chair Adam had saved for her. James was beside her and Adam almost across from her. Jesse had moved a chair beside Dominic and was talking to the baby. Nic! I told you try the cranberry sauce watch me! Blake's attention was on the morons that's Adam called friends as they tried to teach his son to slurp the cranberry sauce.. Dominic slanted his eyes at Jesse. Holy crap man did you just see that Jesse said loudly! Blake smiled yes I did. He started doing that a while ago he copies Adam for some ungodly reason.. What Momma Shelton said? He slants his eyes like Adam, Blake told her. Gees man! When he does that he kinda looks like you.. it's weird dude! Adam slanted his eyes in a cat like manner at him. Dominic had the same expression on his face. Omg see! Momma shelton laughed yea I've seen him do that myself! He does look like Adam when he does that! It's almost uncanny.. Blake laughed and hooted thanks guys now your telling me ma son looks like the model chaser! James almost choked he laughed so hard at that comment. Shut it Blake! Blake laughed and laugehd but finally calmed down. People were looking at him. Dominic smiled and slurped his cranberry sauce like Jesse showed him. Really Jesse! The guys thought this was hilarious and it made Dominic laugh too. Momma Shelton smiled at them all. They were all a very tight nit group. And she was sorry for the young lady beside her but she might as well pack it up and head on to LA because what she was looking for was off the market. Blake watched as Bahati ate her food and dodged glances at Dominic Jesse James and Adam. Blake knew she didnt care for Dominic or him.. They made it through dessert before Dominic had had enough and was tired of the entertainment. Jesse and James wanted to take him upstairs and spend time with him so Blake let them go. Adam and Bahati went to chat and Blake entertained himself with his family. After a while Blake saw Adam walk out the front door with Bahati. Blake excused himself and saw Bahati get in the porche with Adam and them leave. Blake felt his heart drop suddenly.. he knew that Adam was with Bee but he well Blake felt, hell he didn't know what he felt but he knew he didnt like Adam with Bee!! Momma watched the couple leave and watched her son finally figuring things out.. well it was about time that's for sure, and she knew in her heart it wasnt to late. She just hope Adam held on a little longer! Blake came back to the party and spoke to guests but she could tell his mind was not on this it was on Adam and the fact he had left with Bahati. The party guests began to leave and a clean up crew came in at 10pm to start cleaning up. Blake said goodbye to all his guests except Jesse and James who were upstairs in 2 of his guest rooms. Adam had not come back and Blake was annoyed that he wasnt home yet he had been gone for an hour and a half! Dominic was in his crib for the night the guys had gotten him down. Blake went in just to make sure he was ok and saw he was sound asleep. Blake flipped the monitor on and walked out. He went to his room and jumped in the shower. He didnt know what to think about Adam! Blake was annoyed.. really annoyed and to top it off he didnt even understand why he was so irrational over nothing but him being out and not here? He finished his shower and sat down on the bed. He heard the monitor clicking so he picked it up and saw Adam leaning over the crib and talking to Dominic. Blake listened and couldn't make out what he was saying. He bent and kissed Dominic's head and rubbed his back and walked away. Blake watched as he closed the door. He was shocked that Adam hadn't snatched him out of the crib and taken him with him! He usually did. Adam went to his room. He knew Bee was mad at him she had decided to stay at a local hotel tonight instead of here. He even had a gift for her but he didnt even get a chance to give it to her. He knew she was right when she told him he was to caught up in Blake and his family.. he also knew that he couldnt stop now.. he loved them and he didnt understand why she just didnt think Dominic was awesome like the guys! Adam had let him take over his world.. Blake stood up and grabbed the monitor and moved to the door. He walked down the hallway to Adam's room and knocked lightly he doubted he was asleep yet.. he didnt even know if he had Bee in here shit he needed to go back to his room. He started to turn as Adam opened the door still in his clothes. Hey Blake, is something wrong with Dominic I just came from there! He started around Blake. But Blake grabbed his shoulder. Hey man, hes fine I heard you come in and I didnt get ta see ya earlier so I thought I would come see how ugh how you thought the party went? Adam stepped back and Blake came in the room closing the door behind him. It was good Blake I think everyone had a great time. And there was nothing left hardly to eat. The cleaning crew are already done and they did great. Blake smiled at him, ya. Momma told me ta tell ya good night. Adam nodded and walked into he bathroom to take a shower. Blake talked as Adam went in the shower and closed the door. Adam? Yea? Ugh everything ok with Bee? Adam remained silent for a second, actually we decided we weren't right for one another. Blake listened to him, oh? Yea, we just were in 2 different places right now with our lives. Blake waited until he came out with his towel wrapped around him and leaned over and hugged him water getting on his flannel pajamas. Adam held him tight and relaxed against his chest for a minute. Anyway, yea were just finished. Blake nodded listening to him. I'm actually not sorry Adam. Adam looked up at him from putting his pants on. What? Blake was sitting on the edge of his bed. Adam I'm not sorry! I.. I have weird feelings for you! Blake? Adam, I dont know what I'm thinkin I just have like, well I mean I love you obviously.. Blake what are you saying Adam looked at him intently. Adam I.. Blake looked into Adam's green eyes and felt them pulling him forward. Adam closed his eyes and felt Blake's lips barely touch his. Blake felt Adam's soft lips under his and pulled his bottom lip in and sucked. Adam moaned, and Blake's eyes popped open. He stepped back and Adam almost fell forward. Blake? Adam that.. Blake please please tell me that was not an accident! Blake looked at Adam and could tell he was upset. Adam I love you and I just, well i guess I love you more than just a friend? Blake me too! Oh my goodness I love you so much! Adam swung his arms around Blake's neck and kissed him harder. Blake moaned this time from the feeling of Adam's body pressed to his. Damn Adam he walked him backward to Adam's bed and laid him carefully back. Adam I've been having these feelings for a while now and I love you man. I just.. well tonight I was a little jealous and annoyed that you left with Bahati. Adam looked at him shocked for a second then smiled. Are you serious Blake? I've been in love with you for years.. The truth is I was jealous when you were with Kayanete.. Then you had Dominic and I fell in love even more with you and him and you just never saw it. Blake was sad just then. Adam really? All this time? Adam nodded his head on Blake's chest. Yea Blake all this time.. I've loved you I think since I was a kid i just never really understood it. Blake smiled at Adam. Momma told me your grandma told her you talked about me all summer. Adam I'm so glad were together now. I love you too. He leaned down and kissed Adam slowly. Blake held Adam all night kissing and hugging him. The guys woke to Dominic whimpering on the monitor. Blake was squeezing Adam to him their legs entwined he bent down and kissed Adam's lips. I'll be right back, ok? Adam smiled and sat up watching Blake leave. He couldn't believe how things had changed. He loved Blake and felt as if he could open the window and scream it out! Blake came back in with a smiling Dominic and laid down. Adam kissed both of them on the head then kissed Blake on the lips slowly. Dominic who was sitting between them clapped his hands da da da! Adam smiled and kissed his head and hugged him tight. This is my family! The 3 of them got up and meet Jesse and James downstairs and they all fixed Dominic's favourite fruits and pancakes. Adam was working on slicing the fruit when Blake kissed the side of his cheek. Adam smiled up and kissed his lips. James cat whistled across the kitchen. Well it's about damn time you 2 finally got it together, he was holding Dominic who thought this was a riot and began laughing and clapping. See look Nic is happy you got your crap together too! Jesse laughed and snatched the baby from him. Look at your 2 dads can you believe it took them this long? Nic as they called him just smiled and laughed yelling Da Da Da across the kitchen. See guys this has been a long time coming. When did this come up Adam you didnt tell us! Adam laughed ugh this morning last night? Finally Blake said and hugged him from behind kissing his head and smiling soflty at him. Blake the hunting fishing country singer had fallen for the tattooed wild Rockstar! The guys had a great breakfast together and an even better day with them all hanging out. Blake James and Jesse went to the store a bit later on and left Adam with a sleeping Dominic and momma shelton who had come to see her grandson. Blake on his way out kissed Adam on the lips softly. See ya soon. Momma shelton smiled and hugged Adam. Its about time. Ya know I was thinkin how in the world I was gonna get him to see that you loved him and he loved you!! Adam looked at her. Really, you knew? Yes! I am so glad you 2 are together, Adam it's not a match I would have ever thought about years ago. But you 2 make each other happy, you love Dominic like a son and you love Blake sometimes I think more than me and that's sayin something I'm his momma! Adam smiled at her with a look of love. I love him momma Shelton. Dominic twisted in his arms and he kissed his cheek and head. She laughed and smiled I know son, i know! Chapter 13 will have the last and will be fairly short but will post when I have the time to work on it. Just wrapping it all up. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Blake and Adam enjoyed their time with one another and of course the center of attention Dominic until it was time to head back to LA to film the voice.  
Adam? Blake ask hesitantly.  
Yea? Were heading back tomorrow how do we want to handle our relationship with one another and the media circus that is sure to happen?  
Adam turned over in their bed and faced Blake. Blake, I think we should just go in and tell them. If we dont they're going to find out and the media will be spewing it all over the internet, tv and radio. Blake nodded, yes at least if we tell them we can tell the story ourselves and it will die down a bit faster! Adam nodded into Blake's chest. Then kissed his shoulder. Blake smiled and nuzzled Adam's neck. So far they hadn't done anything but heavy petting, making out, and helping each other get off but they were getting closer to the sex part. Blake moved his mouth down and licked across Adam's nipple and then sucked. Adam moaned loud in the room. Blake oh he pushed his chest into Blake's face. Blake smiled while sucking and licking his nipples, Adam loved that! Adam moaned even louder as Blake moved down towards his belly button where his penis was straining against his stomach. Adam shoved his hips into blake to try and get some friction. Blake moaned Adam's name when he felt Adam bite his neck. Blake please let's just do it! Adam please, let's yes ahh Blake pushed himself into Adam's stretched legs. Blake please lets do it tonight! Adam reached over and pulled the lube out of the drawer, here Blake please I want you and want you in me now! Blake panting above him began to push his finger inside Adam's small hole. Adam moaned louder when Blake pushed a second finger in. Blake pushed a third finger in and even more lube. Adam raised his hips and pushed against Blake harder. Blake please harder put it in! I want it. Adam jesus slow down! Blake, oh please NOW!! Blake looked down and saw his penis was huge he didnt know if he had ever ever been this hard in his entire life. He took and squeezed the tip and held for a moment. He literally felt like he was going to die if he didnt cum NOW. Blake slid the tip inside Adam. He felt the slick hot heat. Adam moaned when Blake pushed inside further. He lifted his legs and Blake tossed them on his shoulder. Blake, oh please a little more, Adam twisted in the sheets and pushed up to meet Blake's thrust. Blake hung his head and panted as he pushed inside until he felt Adam's prostate with his slick tip. BLAKE! Adam screamed when Blake hit his prostate. Harder Blake more ahh! Blake leaned down and kissed Adam's mouth and thrust harder. Adam pulled Blake in with his legs. Blake! Adam felt himself start to go over the ledge. Do it Adam! I, I love you!! Adam came hard pulsing across his stomach and chest. Blake watched him cum and began pushing his penis harder and harder. Adam kissed Blake and laid back as Blake kept pumping his hips and pushing in slamming into Adam's prostate. Adam felt himself getting hard for a second time. Blake looked down and saw Adam's penis getting hard for a second time. Adam moaned as Blake leaned down and sucked Adam's nipple in his teeth. Adam screamed again and came hard. Blake watched as Adam came for a second time in 5 minutes and came hard his entire body throbbing. He felt himself pulse and pulse multiple times. Adam felt Blake's hot cum filling him inside. Oh Blake, oh god it's so good. So hot and aww its filling me up. Blake pushed harder and felt himself pulse once more. Both of them laid silently Blake's hips moving slower and slower. Blake started to pull himself out of Adam. Adam yanked him down for a kiss. No Blake! Stay inside me. You feel so good. I.. I love the feeling, it's so full and hot and oh just Blake, I love you! Blake smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. They laid quietly until they fell asleep. The next morning Blake woke to Adam kissing his chest lightly. Mornin Blake! I love you! I love you to Adam he bent and kissed Adam's forehead cheeks and his lips. Blake smiled and leaned down his kisses becoming heavier. Blake leaned down and took Adam in his mouth. Man I love you Blake! So much Adam pulled Blake back up to him. I want you in me! Blake nodded and took himself In hand and pushed slowly inside. Oh Adam, your still so full from last night oh god you feel good. Blake began pushing himself in and out. They both heard Dominic on the monitor and looked at each other. Adam yelled harder Blake I cant stop go harder, hurry! Blake kissed Adam's nipples and began to move his hand up and down Adam's penis. Adam felt himself about ready to shoot. Now Blake! Blake came hard inside Adam pulse after pulse. Blake watched Adam squeeze his eyes closed and cum. Blake touched his tounge to the tip of his penis and Adam yelled out cum fying! Dominic got louder on the monitor. Our sons calling us Blake said his breathing slowing down. Adam's eyes were wide open at him. What did you say? Blake was sitting up now. Huh? I said our sons waitin on us? Adam smiled and grabbed Blake by the neck and pulled him into another kiss. Our son? Blake laughed then that's what you mean. Of course hes ours Adam! Sometimes I feel like he has been ours all this time, I mean ya know you are his dad just as much as me! Adam smiled and nodded yea i am and we are! Blake nodded we are. Adam got up and went straight to the shower, while Blake went to Dominic's room. Adam came out of the shower as Blake went in. Adam went to the bed and laid down with Dominic Hi son! Da da da! Adam hugged the baby tighter. I love you son! Blake watched from the bathroom door and listened to the 2 talking. He had one more trip to get finished this morning. Adam got Dominic ready for his morning run. Blake smiled when he saw Dominic's running outfit he was dressed in. Adam I've gotta run out for an errand I'll be back in a bit to get ready to head back ta LA. Ok, Blake. He kissed his mouth for a second as Dominic began clapping at them. Adam and Dominic hugged him again then went to the stroller and headed out. Adam wanted to get some exercise before they had to get on the plane for the evening. Momma shelton came over as they arrived back at the house an hour later. Morning Adam! Morning Dominic! Morning Momma Shelton. Adam opened the front door and they zoomed inside, Dominic yelling faster da da da! Momma Shelton laughed and smiled at Dominic. Blake's not here he had to run into town. Yea he told me ta meet em here. Said he was on his way back. Huh? Ok! Have a seat I'm going to fix some food. I sure hate you boys are leaving me she said reaching for her grandson that was waving his hands around. Adam laughed as he took the harnesses off and unsnapped them. Here you go! Momma shelton grabbed her baby and hugged and kissed his cheeks Dominic laughing hard at her. Wonder what's up with Blake! He came out of the bedroom this morning in a hurry then left.. Momma shelton smiled I dont know but I feel sure he has something planned if he wants us here. Adam grabbed the pancake mix and began to add the buttermilk and blueberries. While the pancakes were cooking he chopped bananas, and got the bacon going and cracked a dozen eggs. Momma shelton helped get the plates down as the front door opened and closed. Adam smiled at Blake as he walked in. Hey babe, your just in time! Blake walked over and kissed his momma and took a yelling Dominic and hugged him and kissed his cheeks then walked to Adam and kissed him on the lips. Everything go ok with your run? Yep! We came back and were about ready for some pancakes, bacon and eggs and fruit. Umm sounds good! Son what time are yall leaving? Oh in a couple of hours. I needa get on back to LA and get our stuff settled there and get ready for the show. Ahh son I hate yall are leaving its sad, she sniffed.. Blake smiled at her and nodded. Well, well be back in a month or so. Then back for a couple a months in May. And sides you can just fly out and see us! Adam started handing everyone plates loaded with food and sat down beside Dominic with his eggs and pancakes and fruits. Adam and Blake feed the baby and gave him his bottle. Let's get all our stuff ready while mommas here, sound good? Yea, then we can relax for an hour or so. The guys got everything ready and then sat back talking and enjoying their last little bit with Momma Shelton. Blake smiled at Adam as he sat down beside the fireplace on the glass porch. Adam I love ya, and I went ta the judge today and I got us some papers for you to be Dominic Austin Shelton's other dad, and I wanna make it official. Will ya marry me? Blake pulled 2 white gold rings out and showed them to Adam. Adam sat stunned looking at the paperwork and the rings, Blake had brought him. Dominic who was finally resting in Adam's lap after playing and walking all morning turned to look at Adam like he wanted to know too. Momma Shelton smiled huge at her two sons waiting on Adam to start breathing again and answer Blake. Adam? Oh my god Blake of course, Blake! I love you! Dominic did you hear that? I'm your other dad? Yes° Blake laughed, well will ya marry me too? Adam laughed, of course I will I love you have since i was 16 years old Blake and it will never change! I love Dominic too! Adam bent and kissed Dominic's hair and his cheek and he clapped his tiny hands. Blake pulled Adam's head closer and kissed him with passion. I love you Adam Levine! They hugged and kissed again then separated. Momma Shelton smiled, tears in her eyes. Boys I'm so happy! She stood and hugged all 3 of them. They were very close and she knew they all loved one another. Blake when are yall gonna do this? Adam? Blake, I think let's do it in February when were off for a few weeks. Let's do it here? Blake smiled ya I like that idea! Well officially do Dominic's paperwork that day at the ceremony as well! Adam smiled and nodded with another hug and long kiss. They flew back to LA that evening and started filming the next season of the voice later that week. Blake and Adam announced they were together that week and their wedding date. They also hired a great service for their wedding planning. And then suddenly it was time to head back for their wedding they had decided on about 70 people to be at the ceremony. Adam had chosen to have the ceremony outside in a huge tent Blake laughed when they realized they were in for a snowy ceremony! Well its definitely gonna be a day to remember. Look at all this snow! Adam smiled and hugged Blake, kissing him lightly its gorgeous today. Dominic was being held by Momma Shelton and he was watching his 2 dads hugging and kissing as he clapped for them yelling da da da as they stood in front of the house watching as the guests arrive. Well we ready? Absolutely Blake! I love you! I love you too Adam! They had decided they wanted Dominic in the ceremony as well and did his paperwork as they were having the marriage performed. The pastor officiated the ceremony and Blake and Adam walked up the aisle with Dominic in his snuggly in the front of Adam. He was happy and chipper as they walked up hand in hand. Some of Blake friends weren't a fan of the news but like Blake said, they weren't his friends if they couldnt deal with the man he had fallen in love with! There was several country music stars there with them, the band, people from the voice lots of family on both sides and then friends. Adam said I do as he faced Blake, then Blake said i do. The pastor said you may kiss one another, Blake leaned down and kissed Adam in front of everyone. Adam lightly moaned. Dominic laughed and kicked his feet that had boots on that Blake picked out, with his Armani suit that Adam picked out and his blonde hair styled with a gel Adam had done with a spike to it. He was a gorgeous baby with his bright clear blue eyes. Adam had insisted on having him in his strapped snuggly for the ceremony! Blake laughed and agreed with him that he needed to be with them since they were all merging as 1 in the family. Blake was smashing Dominic between them and Dominic didn't care much for it as his two dads kissed. They broke apart to see Dominic slant his eyes at his dad because he was smashing him. Blake hooted with laughter, and announced to the crowd.. well as yall can see he definitely takes after his other dad with those eyes! The crowd laughed as they watched Adam make the same face at Blake. Those close to the guys knew that Dominic had picked that up from Adam, and laughed seeing the 2 with the same expression on their faces. Adam and Blake had signed all the necessary paperwork for Adam to legally become Dominic's father and they filed it the same day they filed their wedding and marriage papers. The crowd gathered in the 2 tents, the heaters going and all the catered food and cakes. There was nothing they didn't have to eat or drink. With a 5 layer cake and even more drinks for dessert. Adam and Blake held on to Dominic until, James and Jesse made their rounds to grab him. Hey guys dont give him to anyone else, ok? James nodded, looking at Blake and Adam and Adam's serious expression. We just want ta keep him in our sights theres so many people here Blake explained. Of course guys we wont let anyone else hold him! Adam watched as the guys played with "Nic" and taught him all sorts of devious things, and who knows what! All the guests congratulated them and hugged and kissed them. As the evening wore on the guys tired out. Adam had spotted James carrying Dominic and excused himself to grab his son. Adam smiled when he said that out loud. His son! Hey Bud, he said. Dominic smiled at him as Adam put his hands out for him to come to him. You ok with Uncle James and Jesse? Nics been rounding all them women up for us man! Give him back! Adam busted out laughing then, have you seriously been using my son to pick up women at my wedding? James just laughed hey cant blame us for trying man! Blake walked up and threw his arm around Adam's shoulders. I heard that guys! Jesse laughed loudly. Ahh come on Blake! We did get a few numbers though! Adam just shook his head. Come on son, let's get outta here! Blake smiled hearing Adam say his son. The guests all congratulated them once more as they headed back to their house. They had decided to pack up Dominic's things for the night and send him to his Grandmas house and just stay here, neither of the guys felt like heading out. They had had the house stocked with any and everything, they could possibly need and had a cleaning crew in that had cleaned the house from top to bottom. The company would be back tomorrow to take all the tents and heaters back but were instructed not to bother the honeymooners. Adam saw his mother in law and his momma coming up the walkway to get Dominic.. Blake let's just keep him with us? Adam, you ok tonight? Mommas watched him several times and.. Yea Blake, I know I just I dont know want him to go anywhere tonight it's late anyway and he didnt take a nap earlier so hes going to crash soon and he sleeps hard. But this way I know hes safe. Adam if ya think it's that serious that's fine I will.. Yea Blake, I just I know I'm weird but I just have an odd sense tonight and want him close! Blake nodded his head and whispered I love you Adam that's fine! Momma shelton came in laughing with Patsy. Boys were ready and gonna head out to the house. Is our grandson ready to come get spoiled? Adam laughed at that his heart lightening up a bit. He was probably just being way over protective! Actually theres been a bit of a change in the plans momma. Were gonna keep Dominic with us. But if it's ok, well bring him over tomorrow and let him spend the day with you? Adam clung to Dominic, and momma Shelton smiled of course boys. It's fine I know you guys are give out tonight anyway with all the flights and filming wedding preparations. Yall sleep and well see ya tomorrow sometime. I can ride over and get em if ya want and then bring em back tomorrow evening! Adam smiled at her for her understanding.. he knew he was being way to over the top but he really didnt give a shit. Period! Blake hugged both the moms and told em he would see em tomorrow! They closed the house locked it up and set the alarms. Adam held a smiling Dominic close whispering how much he loved him. Adam you still worked up? I dont know Blake I just have this really weird feeling.. I cant drop it.. Blake frowned at him but nodded. He knew Adam must be serious. They walked through the house and turned the lights off. Blake made sure everything was locked tight and then they walked up the stairs. Adam walked through the nursery and the bathrooms and Blake made a low key search as well. Adam was making him nervous.. Blake looked in the closest hell he even looked under beds.. Nothing was amiss. Maybe Adam was just stressed out tonight due to the stress of the wedding! This odd feeling had started at the wedding for him and that was really weird. Blake made sure everything was set 1 more time then headed back to the nursery where Adam was giving a very sleepy Dominic a good bath. He helped Adam put some pjs on their son then got a cold bottle of milk for him and sat in the rocking chair rocking him until he crashed. Adam smiled and nuzzled his head. Blake watched as he walked out of the nursery looked around then headed to their room. Blake followed him and watched as Adam laid him in the middle of their bed.. Adam? Adam covered the baby with a blanket, walked to the door and locked it, then inclined his head to the bathroom. They both stepped and got in the shower. What's up Adam? I dont know like I cannot shake a creepy strange feeling.. Like Blake I've had it all night and its scaring me! Blake nodded, ok Adam it's ok. He hugged him close. Nothing else is going on, right? No weird threats or anything? No Blake just.. the resounding creepy feeling like somethings about to happen. And it seems to revolve around Dominic. I dont want him out of your or my sight. Period ok. Blake nodded at him ok Adam your creeping me out man! Sorry Blake this is supposed to be the best night ever our wedding night man. Blake pulled him close and they turned the water on with high pressure and kissed under the spray. Adam leaned over as Blake ran his hands over his chest nipples and his stomach. Adam felt himself come alive and moaned. Damn Blake that feels good. Blake wrapped his hand around Adam's penis and lightly scratched the tip. Adam leaned back in his embrace and laid his head on Blake's chest. Blake kissed a path down Adam's neck and grabbed the skin with his teeth sucking a place into his skin. Adam moaned and rubbed his backside against Blake's penis. Blake pushed his penis between Adam's legs and Adam began to massage the tip with his hand. Damn Adam, ahh yes please dont stop. It's been 2 days and oh god yes. He bit Adam's neck again to keep quiet. Adam moaned when Blake bit again. Adam handed him the waterproof gel and Blake began getting Adam ready. Yes Blake please hurry up! I dont think I can wait sweetie. Blake moaned and took himself and placed his penis at Adam's rim and pushed in. They both were moaning loud in the shower. Blake started slamming into him after a few minutes, oh Blake please harder! Blake massaged Adam's penis and his nipples. Just when Adam didnt think he could take it anymore he came hard spraying the tiles in the shower with cum. He pulsed many times. Oh it's so good Blake, I oh yes! Blake shoved faster slamming Adams prostate and came. He spurted and pushed inside Adam's channel. He pressed his hand across Adam's tiny stomach and felt himself inside him. He kissed Adam again and then pulled out. Adam hated he had to pull out he loved the feel of Blake inside him! They showered and then got out. Blake opened the bathroom door his neveres still tight and made sure Dominic was ok. He saw he was sleeping soundly so he closed the door. The bathroom was a huge affair that led into a huge walkin closet almost the aide of their bedroom. Adam was in there getting some pjs. He ok? Yea, sleeping like a baby! Adam smiled and turned to kiss his husband. They made out for a while then Adam pulled Balke to the floor. Damn Adam again? Adam moaned yes please Blake I need you. Blake smiled and kissed his way down Adam's body his nipples and his belly leaving mark's on his tiny stomach. He got to Adams penis and licked and kissed the tip then moved further. They had never done this but Blake wanted to try it. He leaned further down and licked Adam's used clean hole. Adam yelped and began to pant Oh Blake yes yes! Blake began to lick in and out and taste himself as he licked. Then he stuck his finger in and felt the hot heat inside Adam. Damn Adam your so tight I love you. He sucked himself out of Adam. God Adam you taste good. Blake knelt back down and sucked and kissed then leaned up and kissed Adam for a long time. Blake I need you in me now. Please now!! Blake took and guided himself inside and felt his cum from earlier and the tight hot heat. And moaned out loud god its oh it's so good Adam. Adam began to rock his hips to meet Blake's and they started a dirty hard rythm on the thick carpet. Adam who was always loud was trying to be quiet so Blake put his hand over his mouth. Blake smiled when Adam bit his finger but it just increased his passion and he began slamming into Adam and hitting his prostate harder. Adam couldnt take it anymore and came hard, Blake followed behind him with a huge orgasim. Adam felt Blake shoot inside him 3 times. Damn Blake, oh it feels so hot inside me everytime you cum! Blake smiled yea it's so good around my penis it's like hot water and tight!! Adma groaned as he felt Blake cumming again inside his channel. Damn Blake again? Yea. Man I'm keyed up tonight! Adam smiled. Me too! They laid on the floor through 2 more rounds then got up and showered again and crawled into bed. Adam on his side and Blake on the other Dominic between them. The next morning they woke to a crash and glass breaking. What the hell, Blake said and jumped up. Adam was sitting straight up. Man what was that Blake? I dont know. Blake grabbed a gun out of the top drawer and headed out of the room down the stairs where the noise came from. When he got down there he saw a lady standing in the middle of the living room. Blake looked at his glassed in porch then at her. What the hells goin on here! Bahati smirked at him. Oh I'm so sorry Blake did I mess up your honeymoon? Blake had a chill go down his spine. Bahati smirked at him. Remember me! I used to date Adam, the guy I was in love with! Blake had never liked her! Adam who was upstairs called the police department 911 and told them what was going on. Blake held the gun at his side. Look Bahati you've completely messed up my glassed in porch, you had best just leave. Oh no, Blake shelton! I dont think so! I dont care for your kind. Gay people! That's not even right! Look now, I dont give a damn whatcha like lady! No you look, she interrupted Blake. I loved Adam, but he always loved you!! Always Blake! I watched him love your son even more than he loved me. Hell I tried everything to get him to notice me after you had that baby! But no! He wanted to play doting father, and you didnt even love him! But idid! Blake I loved him! I had to sit here at Christmas time, and watch him with you and your family! Then his wedding! He doesnt give 1 shit about me. Blake thought on his feet. LOOK Bahati that's not true he does not hate you we just fell in love.. No! He was in love with me Blake! Me! Then here you came back in his life and fucked it all up! Bahati.. Blake could see the police cars coming down the driveway. Bahati let's just relax, ok... No! She blurted out in tears. Blake watched as the sheriff's officers got out and came running up The police yelled Mam! We need you to step out of the house now please. Bahati who wasnt expecting the police smirked at Blake. See Adam called the cops on me he doesnt love me. He wants me gone.. Bahati.. I dont know.. Mam we need you to come with us please, there were 6 officers waiting to arrest her. She nodded and walked over to what used to be the glass wall that she had smashed with her car Blake watched as the police officers placed her in handcuffs and walked her outside to their patrol cars Adam came down the steps with Dominic wrapped in his blanket. Morning guys the officers said. So want to tell us what happened. Blake started at the begining and they took a report. Then talked to Adam too. Dominic smiled at the police officers. Look guys our sons getting hungry we need to feed em. Of course guys. Yall gonna on ahead. If we need anything well call yall or come by. Thanks guys Blake said and walked them out the front door. Blake walked in the kitchen on his cell phone. Ok, so I have the glass company coming out to take care of this mess. And the cops are coming to tow the car. Adam? You ok? Yea I cant believe Bahati would ever do that Blake! My god man. That's crazy! Blake nodded. Yea but what's crazier is you knew something was going to happen. Adam smiled yea it's weird the feelings that I had yesterday is gone. I told you something wasnt right Blake. Blake leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips yea you were definitely right! Dominic slanted his eyes and whined. You too! Blake kissed his cheek and he smiled. They both laughed. Let's eat! Then maybe someone will be here to fix this mess! Time went on and Blake and Adam were more in love than they were to begin with. 2 years later when they used a surrogate to have another baby this time it was Adam's and it was a boy too! They named him Graham Noah Shelton he was a very happy baby. Dominic was happy always talking non stop and was always smiling even when the baby came home. They were concerned since there was 3 years between their sons that maybe he would be jealous, but Dominic was a sweetheart and loved everyone especially his new baby. They decided to have one more child a year later, and it was Blake's this time and they named their only daughter Abbigail Grace Shelton. They were more in love as the years went on. Dominic was still clingy as a 5 year old and Adam smiled when he wanted to be with him all the time, he loved for Adam to carry him around. Blake just shook his head. It was funny actually all their children look pretty much the same. Dominic and Abbie were Blakes but Graham looked just like the other 2 and they were all happy and outgoing! Blake always shook his head when he was told they all looked just like them! But over the years Dominic had bonded with Adam, it was odd in a lot of ways, Blake always smiled when Dominic hunted Adam out and wanted him with him over Blake. But he figured it was because they had such a strong bong from the time the child was born! He was like Blake friendly and nice loving and sweet! They lived in LA and Oklahoma until they were ready to retire from the voice. They moved back to Oklahoma to the ranch and started their full time lives there. Both guys toured frequently and momma Shelton would come and stay with the kids while they would go. But the love between the 2 was never ever lost it just became stronger over the years! Thanks for reading and hanging in there as I finally got this chapter finished. Have a nice week!


End file.
